And They Called It Puppy Love
by pat-pijig
Summary: Looking back when Reba and Brock were young. How they met, how they end up together.
1. Chapter 1

-- 01 --

"Hey Reba, how's thing with Parker?" a young cheerleader named Lori-Ann, greeted her best friend, sitting down next to her in a cafeteria.

"I broke up with him" a 19 year old curly haired, fiery redhead answered with the sound of disappointment

"Why? He's cute!" Lori-Ann was surprised. Reba and Parker got along very well. He was the head of the chess club and the debate team. He was one of the college's top students. Parker had a huge crush on Reba and it took him half a year to pick up the courage to ask her out, and they had been together for only three months and Reba broke up with him?

"Well..." Reba didn't know how to tell her best friend the reason she broke up with him. Lori-Ann continued staring at her, waiting for the answer . "He's a bad kisser" Reba whispered sheepishly

"He's what?" Lori-Ann almost shouted

"Shh!" Reba shushed her best friend "Yeah he is! I mean he's a good guy and everything, he's sweet and smart. But I can't feel a spark from his kiss."

"Another one that you broke up because you don't feel a spark? I think it's you, hun."

"Lori-Ann... I just want to feel at least a little spark that makes me want to kiss him some more, and the kiss that makes me looking forward to something even more wonderful...once we're married, of course."

"Oh you're so picky, Reba. No wonder you remained single in your senior year in high school! This is your freshman year now, get out there, let loose! You don't want to be a 40 year old virgin do you?"

"Oh shut up!" Reba said to her best friend in annoyance. "I just can't give myself to Tom, Dick or Harry. Something magical like that should only happen because of the love that shines when our eyes meet." Reba dreamed "I won't end up being an old spinster."

"Yeah yeah princess. Good luck finding your prince Charming" Lori-Ann quipped

"Anyway, how are things going between you and your new boyfriend?" asked Reba

"Which one?"

"The football player you told me about"

"Again, which one? I've dated the whole football team honey, I can't keep track" Reba shook her head hearing that comment from Lori-Ann

"The quarterback, what was his name, Brick?"

"Oh, Brock. Didn't I tell you we broke up?"

"What? Just last week you were just telling me how charming and sweet he is" Reba surprised

"Yeah, I know he doesn't like the fact that I flirt with his friends" Lori-Ann explained why they broke up.

"I wouldn't blame him!" Reba didn't take her friend's side. She never believed in playing around. She believed that there's one soul on this earth that she was sent to find. She had yet to find him. Lori-Ann in the other hand, she loved to play the field. She and Reba were opposite as night and day. Lori-Ann was one of the popular girls in the college, and if not because Reba was her best friend, no one would have noticed the redhead.

"Honey, before you buy a pair of jeans, you try them on to make sure it fits. Men are just like jeans, you gotta make sure their parts fit snugly before you settle down."

"Lori-Ann!" Reba blushed by her best friend's statement. Lori-Ann shrugged

"Anyway, since you don't have any plans, our team is playing this afternoon against another college, would you like to come and see?" Lori-Ann invited, she was hoping maybe she could set her best friend up with one of the football players now that she broke up with Parker.

"Who said I don't have any plans? I'm singing the National Anthem" Reba was a shy girl, but when she stood in front of a microphone, she shone like a star. When she finished her last verse, she bowed, accepting the applause before heading to where all the cheerleaders sat. Lori-Ann, the head cheerleader led her team out on the field. Reba loved watching her friend do her routines. She wanted to be a cheerleader too but she was too shy. Reba spotted a football player staring at her, she flashed him a smile, she didn't know who he was, and he wore a helmet. However she later found out that he was a quarterback, her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

"There. That's Brock. He was about to throw the ball to that guy, John number 04, you wouldn't believe how accurate that number is." Lori-Ann mumbled, "I mean his body is well build, but his 'number' is a little too short." Reba accidentally let out a loud laugh when she got what her best friend implied. It happened at the same time that Brock was stepping backward, preparing to throw the ball, but he glanced at the sound of laughter and he lost his focus and balance. He stumbled and fell on his butt. Reba covered her mouth and giggled. Brock was determined to scold the redhead after the game was over. How dare she laugh at him?

"Hello Lori-Ann" greeted Brock following behind the cheerleader next to the redhead in her loose shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. She carried a few books in her arms like always.

"Hi Brock, great game tonight, especially when you fell on your butt." commented Lori-Ann, Reba tried not to giggle, but she couldn't help it, he looked really funny.

"I wouldn't have fallen if I wasn't distracted by an annoying laugh while I was trying to focus." said Brock meanly. Reba stopped laughing and stood tall. "Who's your nerdy friend?" Reba just turned red with anger.

"It's Reba, my best friend." Reba glared at Lori-Ann "Reba this is my ex-boyfriend, Brock"

"Nice to finally meet you, mo-ron"

"Who did you call a moron?" Brock stared at her angrily

"Who did you call a nerd?" Reba stared back with the same, if not more, amount of anger.

"Alright, you two cut it out, good Lord. How long have you two been married? Oh wait, you just met!" Lori-Ann decided to drag her moody friend away before she killed her ex with that deadly glare. A little surprised the way Reba snapped at Brock, she was usually pretty calm and in control, but when she was mad, she could kill! Brock lit a sarcastic smile at the corner of his lips, they stared each other down until Lori-Ann pulled Reba around the corner. "What's matter with you?" asked Lori-Ann as soon as they turned the corner.

"He called me a nerd!"

"I got news for you honey, I do too."

"But you are my friend, who does he think he is to call me a nerd?"

"Well, let's see... He's a captain of our football team, tall tanned and handsome quarterback, very popular amongst us girls. And you are... secretary of a chess club, part time librarian, and not a heck of a lot of people knows you exist. Honey, are you sure you don't know people call you a nerd?"

"Hey, I do too play sports!" Reba argued

"Reba darlin', a game of chess isn't a sport!"

"Not that! I'm a swimmer."

"Again honey, that's a nerdy sport. Don't brag." Reba pouted at her best friend's comment. Meanwhile in the men's locker room, Brock was asking his friend about the redhead that called him a moron. No girl ever called him a moron before.

"Hey Mike! You came from the same high school as Lori-Ann right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know anything about her redhead friend?"

"Reba? Yep, she's Lori's best friend. What do you want to know about her?"

"What information you have?"

"Well, one of the top students, she's sing like an angel, very timid mind you, but underneath that shabby clothing of hers, I can assure you she has a hot bod." commented Mike.

"How do you know? Were you her boyfriend?" asked Brock curiously. He didn't sound convinced; she looked pretty lost in the big boyish shirt she wore.

"We had a few dates and she broke up with me, she didn't tell me why thought. We only have a few kisses but nothing more. I only know she has a hot body because she's a swimmer. I went and see the races couple of times. I love to see those legs." Brock absorbed the information. "Why do you like her? Want me to set you up with her?" Brock glared at Mike without a word. "Alright fine, you don't want to be set up with her."

"She's not my type." Brock brushed him off.


	2. Chapter 2

-- 02 --

Reba was rearranging the books in the library mumbling about how people didn't put the book back on the right coding. She had a few books in her arms that she had to put it on the top shelve. She was stepping on a ladder putting the books back to where it belonged.

"What a view." Brock was standing next to her as she was reaching up, and when he looked up, he was pretty much seeing everything under her blouse. "Is that white or beige?" She dropped a book from her arms and it fell right on his face.

"You pervert!" Reba turned red tugging her blouse in her jeans.

"You drop the book on my face and you don't even apology?"

"I wouldn't have drop it if you weren't pervertly look under my top!" she almost cried out of embarrassment

"I need to get a book and you are blocking my access!"

"Don't you know how to say 'pardon me'? You mo-ron!"

"You think I'm dying to see what under your top? Not like there's much to see anyway. Don't think too highly of yourself, nerd!"

"Shh..." someone shushed them, reminding them that they were in the library. Reba turned in to even redder shade. She was so mad; she couldn't even say a word. He saw her skin, he saw more than Reba ever want to reveal and he didn't even apology for being such a pervert!

"Now can you move? I need to get my book."

"Make me" Reba stood her ground.

"Miss, can I check out these book?" someone came to get her to sign out some of the books, and now she had to go. Brock chuckled at his little victory.

"I want to check out these books." said Brock after Reba let a few people passed him, and now it was just him in the line and she ignored him.

"Why? Just to prove that you can read?" Reba quipped. Brock's eyes darken with a little anger. "I'm busy." she rearranged a few books that people returned. She had to put them away later. But when somebody else checking out books, she would stop and help them first. Brock started to get annoyed at her childish attitude.

"So you just want me to be here longer. You must have a crush on me, you want me to stand closer?" Reba stuck her tongue out at him and sneer, but she wouldn't talk to him. Still a little disturb at his previous action. "Okay then, you don't want me to leave I'll just stand here and keep you company" and he seriously stare at her every move. Reba started to grew uncomfortable at his gaze.

"Fine, give me those books" he handed them to her, she stamped the return date before hand them back to him "now get out of my sight." her demanded darkened his eyes with a flash of discontent, no girl ever chase him away like that before. Who did she think she is?

"I change my mind, I'm not in a hurry anymore" and he went and got a chair to sit near where her desk was and just stare at her.

"Go away!" Reba chased him away.

"It's a public area and this is a free country, I can stay any where I want." Brock wouldn't give up; he was having fun annoying her.

"You are the most annoying person I ever met!" Reba complained,

"Apparently, you hadn't meet much!" Reba glared at him and he kept the eye contact, staring each other down. They just noticed that they both have deep blue eyes.

"Forget it, I have work to do." Reba gave up. She grabbed a few books and walked to put them in places, Brock followed her everywhere. "Would you quit bothering me?" Brock shrugged, still following. "Alright I'm sorry I drop a book on your face, now leave me alone!"

"That's better. See you later, nerd" Reba really wanted to throw a book at him, he definitely the most annoying person she had ever met!

Brock left the library with a soft chuckled, he wished he could annoy her some more but he had to go for football practice. He wouldn't have stand that close if it was somebody else who was on the ladder, but he just wanted to startle her a little hope that she'd fall on her butt so he could laugh at her. But it turned out to be him that startled. He didn't mean to look under her top, but it just so convenience.

"Reba honey, we need your help!" shouted Lori-Ann seeing her best friend came in to the girl's dressing room as usual. Reba had a pile of books in her hand like always. She usually would do her homework or some study when her best friend practiced their cheer leading routine.

"Huh? What can I do to help?" asked Reba as Lori-Ann took the pile of books of out her hand pulling her to join the group.

"Tammy, is sick and we need another cheer leader to fill her position." said Lori-Ann looking for the uniform that would fit her friend.

"What? NO!"

"C'mon hun, please don't let me down, I'm the head cheer leader here and I really short-handed right now and I really need your help." Lori-Ann plead

"But I never rehearse with you guys."

"You help me rehearse all the time, I'm sure you remember the routine. I'd rather take my chance you screw up than have no body there at all. Go get change." she handed Reba the uniform. Reba went to the change room and came out trying to pull the skirt down to cover her legs. "What are you doing? You're stretching the fabric!" shouted Lori-Ann slapped Reba's hand.

"But it's short, you don't expect me to go out in public like this, do you?"

"You wear swim suit in front of hundred people and you're fine with it." quipped Lori-Ann

"I spent most of my time in the water."

"C'mon now, let's have few rehearsal before we have to go out. We're cheering for our football team today."

"Shoot! I can't I have to sing national anthem!" Reba just realized that she had previous arrangement.

"So? Sing first and cheer later."

"I won't have time to get change!" cried Reba

"Sing in this dress. C'mon now, you're wasting our time!" Reba sighed, she rehearsed with the group before they had to go out and cheer their team.

"Ouch!" Lori-Ann spanked her.

"For God sake, swing your hip a little more will you? And smile! You can't cheer people on with your frown!"

"Are you always this mean?" Reba complained, the other girls giggled. "The skirt will flip if I move too much!"

"That's the purpose, honey. Show 'em a glimpse of mischief, drive them wild bring out their energy. I'd cheer without my underwear if I have to"

"Lori-Ann! Forget it I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Alright alright! And that's only because I really need someone here, just tried and cheer your butt out!" Lori-Ann made Reba rehearse with the team a little more before the called out to get ready. Reba had to step on the field first to sing National Anthem. She took a deep breath trying to keep her legs from shaking. She felt exposed in the cheerleader outfit. She glanced over at the audience. Brock had an amuse grin on his face, he probably waiting for her to stumble so he could laugh at her too. Reba stood tall and sing with all her might. She couldn't fail in front that mo-ron!

"Look at those legs." Mike whispered to his friend.

"They were alright." yet his heart pounded.

"And the curve." Mike still raving. Brock silently agreed, but he didn't comment. She was slim, but yet manage to have a beautiful curve. He told her she didn't have much for him to see, when he pervertly look up and see under her top, but with the tight cheerleader outfit, he had to admit that she was indeed well blessed.

Reba did as what Lori-Ann told her, cheer her butt out, although she felt a little expose, but she had to give it her best, because she knew someone's waiting to laugh at her if she screwed up. And she got her second smirk when Brock was scold by the coach that he didn't pay attention to the game as much as he should. And once again, Brock was annoyed that the redhead laughed at him. He was determined to get back at her someday.

Reba and Lori-Ann were sitting in the cafeteria playing a game of chess, Lori-Ann wasn't any good at it, but Reba made her.

"Don't you have a club that you can play with people who like it?" Lori-Ann whined

"But I want to play with you, we get to catch up on each other since we aren't in the same community anymore. Ever since we came to college it's tearing us apart." Reba frown as she set up the board.

"Reba darlin', the amount of time we spent together, I got asked out by girls more than boys these days. People started to think we are couples. Get yourself a boy friend, so you'd bug me less."

"You really think I'm annoying?"

"I didn't say that"

"But you say I bug you." Reba starting to pout, Lori-Ann was her best friend since high school, and because she was timid, she didn't have many friends beside people from the chess club and debate club. But they were mostly bookworms they hardly hang out.

"Hi girls" Mike spotted them and decided to join them with his lunch.

"Oh good Lord Mike, you come to my rescue!" Lori-Ann planted a kiss on her friend. "Reba's about to cry, because I don't want to play chess with her, do you want to play a game with her so she'll free me?"

"I'll play" said Brock coming to join his friend Mike.

"I don't want to play anymore!" Reba started packing thing away with long face, still sulked about the library incident.

"Why, you afraid that you gonna lose?" said Brock look deep into her eyes, Reba looked back. Mike tried to tell Brock something but Brock ignored him.

"Fine! Be prepare to put padding on your butt, 'cause I plan to kick it hard!"

"If you can really kick, you may want to save it when you cheer, 'cause your high kick ain't that high." said Brock referring to when she was had to replace one of Lori-Ann's team. Reba was afraid to kick too high because of the length of the skirt, and she felt exposed. But Brock noticed, he must have been looking at her waiting for her to mess up, what a jerk!

"I may not be able to high kick, but I sure can kick butt!"

"We'll see about that!" Brock determined to win. "Why don't we make this more challenge? If I win, you have to wear a short skirt to college for a week. If you even own one" Brock motioned to Mike as if to say 'I'm doing this for you buddy!' But Mike tried to cough out a word, but Brock couldn't make out what his friend was trying to say.

"You can borrowed mine" Lori-Ann offered her short skirt, just incase Reba lose, she didn't know how good Brock was at this game.

"No need Lori-Ann, 'cause I'm not gonna lose." she glared at Brock "And if I win, you'll have to run around the foot ball field in your boxer short!" Reba just found the way to get back at him, since he saw under her top, she'd make every one in college saw what's under his slack!


	3. Chapter 3

-- 03 --

The moment Reba picked up her knight and eyed his queen, Brock knew he'd be running around the football field with his boxer shorts! Reba glared at him with a sneer.

"Checkmate!" Reba declared her victory. She crossed her arms on her chest watching him strip down to his boxer shorts and start to run. She tried not to turn red. While Brock was running, he was cursing and looking for a way to get back at her. How dare she embarrass him in front of all his friends and a lot of women that had a crush on him. Well, lots of women were whistling and cheering him on. He waved at them, but Reba made a face at him. When Brock finished his lap, he was panting hard. Mike tossed a bottle of water at him.

"I've been trying to tell you. You do know, she's a member of the chess club, she's good at this game."

"Now you tell me? Try harder next time." Brock was still trying to catch his breath. Reba glared at him and she smirked before walking to her class. Brock looked at her until she disappeared, someday, he'd find the way to get back at her!

"Lori-Ann, please... pretty please..." Reba followed her friend begging for an answer

"No" Lori-Ann refused and walked away, Reba followed.

"Hey, when you needed help finding a cheerleader, I helped you."

"And I really appreciate it, but no." Lori-Ann walked out of the girl's locker room; Reba followed and kept insisting, saying 'Please'. Lori-Ann turned the corner and walked into a room. She didn't expect Reba to be bold enough to follow, but Reba wasn't really pay attention to where she was going at the time, so she just followed her friend. Lori-Ann stopped in her tracks and Reba bumped into her, dropping her books. She knelt down to pick them up. Brock cleared his throat. Reba looked up. Her eyes widened and she was shocked, Lori-Ann had led her to men's locker room and the whole football team was there. It looked like they had just finished practice, and had just finished taking showers, some of them wore towels, but some didn't! Everybody stopped and looked at the intruder. They were used to Lori-Ann walked in and out of the men's locker room, but not the redhead. Brock cleared his throat again, wrapping his towel around his waist, snapping Reba out of the shock. She screamed and ran out of the man's locker room when she realized where she was. Brock was naked and she accidentally stared! She didn't mean to scream, but she wasn't expecting to see any naked man behind that door, let alone him!

"What's with her?" asked Brock as Reba ran down the hall screaming.

"Wasn't prepared to see this many naked men all at once." Lori-Ann smirked

"Is she...?" Brock wasn't sure if that was appropriate to ask

"Waiting for her prince charming." Lori-Ann answered his uncompleted question. Brock had a soft grin spread on his face shaking his head mumbling 'nerd'

"Why did you bring her in here? Why are you here?" it was just dawned on him.

"She begged me to join her debate team, and I said no, but she wouldn't quit, so I thought the only way for her to leave me alone is to walk in here." Lori-Ann chuckled. Reba would holler at her later for sure.

"A debate team?"

"Yeah, they have some debate about 'should we have woman president' and I said I don't care."

"A nerd and a feminist." Brock humored as he went back to getting changed.

Reba was sitting at her table in her dorm room burying her face in the palm of her hands, trying the shake of his image, but it seemed like it had burnt in her memory forever. She rubbed her eyes hoping to get rid of what she saw. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door was open.

"Reba, I'm back." announce Lori-Ann

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you!"

"To my defense, hun, I didn't think you would follow me in there. By the way, here's your books you left behind."

"I didn't think you or any sane woman would casually walk into men's locker room!"

"It's like a buffet table for the eyes." said Lori-Ann, Reba shivered. "Still want me in that debate team?"

"Yes, and I won't let you say no after pulling that stunt!" she still couldn't take his image out of her head, this is gonna take a while or forever to forget. He was well built and very well... 'Snap out of it Reba!' Reba silently hollered at herself 'But he's really hot...' she cried inside.

"Fine, I'll join the team, but you do all the research, I'll get out there and argue my butt out."

Although they broke up, Parker still hoped that Reba would maybe come back to him if he gave her sometime. She said she didn't feel that they were connected, Parker though maybe if she knew him better, she might fall in love with him. So from time to time Reba would spot him sending her his sweet smile. She smiled back guiltily, knowing that she didn't tell him the real reason why she broke up with him. It looked like he still wanted to date her. But Reba couldn't feel the spark. Maybe if she knew him better, got closer as a friend, she might like him. Reba was giving her speech at the debate when Brock showed up to listen. All of the sudden she turned red and started to stumble, forgetting the arguments she had spent several days and nights preparing. Brock started to chuckled when she stumbled. Then she reminded herself that the mo-ron was waiting for her to fail. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore him and get back on her speech. Lori-Ann was yawning. She couldn't wait until the debate was over. She quickly flipped through pages when she heard Reba. It looked like Reba had accidentally used the information that she prepared for Lori-Ann by mistake.

"Reba, you've already said my part, now what I'm gonna use to argue against that handsome nerd?"

"Shoot! Let me see." Reba gathered all information she had together and rearranged it again, but her head was wandering back to the guy that sat in the audience. "craappp what the heck am I doing?" Reba groaned, now everything was messed up and she didn't remember what had been said and what hadn't and it was Lori-Ann's turn next. "Good Lord, Lori-Ann, you've gotta make something up!" Reba gave up, she cursed at herself for letting her mind wander.

"You owe me big time sis!" Lori-Ann grinded her teeth and stepped up to the lectern, and started to flirt with each opponent. Reba buried her face in her hands. Of course her team lost. She didn't mind losing, but why did it have to be in front of that mo-ron!? At least she didn't make a complete fool out of herself, it was Lori-Ann that took the hit.

"Reba, are you alright?" asked Parker "You seem to lose it a little bit up there? Have you been working too hard?"

"I'm sorry Parker, I didn't mean to let anyone down, I just... had a little dumb moment, and it happened at the wrong time. I'm sorry because of me our team lost."

"That's alright, I don't think America is ready for a woman president anyway, maybe in a decade or two." Parker tried to cheer her up. "Do you want to go get some coffee? As a friend, not a date."

"Sure" Reba gave him a small smile. Parker remembered everything about her; he went and ordered her favorite latte. And also came back with a lemon pie. She thanked him with another sweet smile of hers. Brock and Lori-Ann came to join them. Parker was a little disappointed, as he had hoped to be alone with Reba. Parker thanked Lori-Ann for being a part of his team; Brock had a huge grin on his face looking at the redhead who obviously avoided looking at him.

"Here you go Reba, I assume this copy of Shakespeare I found in the locker room is yours." said Brock. Reba snatched her book from his hand, without saying a word. No one had noticed that the conversation was only between Lori-Ann and Parker. Reba hardly said a word.

"Anyway, I better get going." Parker excused himself. "Really nice to meet you Brock." he extended his hand to Brock who shook it. Although they had been in the same college for three years, their paths never crossed. Brock flunked his first year since he spent most of his nights partying, and days sobering up. Parker would graduate next year now, but Brock still had two years to go. He would graduate one year before Reba and Lori-Ann. Although he was three years older than the redhead, she had advanced a year when she was in junior high. That was how she caught up to Lori-Ann who was a year older than her.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Reba shot up and wanted to follow Parker who had a huge smile on his face when Reba finished her statement. Lori-Ann grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere miss, you're filling in for Tammy again today." said Lori-Ann, Parker had a confused look on his face. "Reba does a cheerleading routine sometimes when I am short-handed. And we're cheering for our basketball team today" explained Lori-Ann to Parker.

"I didn't know you cheer, I'll be sure to stop by and see the game." said Parker with a grin. He was always there when Reba had swimming competition, and he sure wouldn't want to miss watching Reba doing cheerleading routine. As Reba was relieved that they would be cheering for the basketball team, so she wouldn't see Brock. But she was wrong. He was there to watch the game.

"I thought you two broke up, why is he still following you every where?" Reba asked after coming out of the change room and spotting him in the crowd.

"Yeah we broke up, but we're still good friends. We got along well, and I like being seen with him. He's hot."

"And he doesn't mind being seen with you? Ain't he afraid that you'll chase away the girls that might like him?" questioned Reba, Lori-Ann shrugged

"He said he has no time for a relationship, he has to focus on his study or else he'd be kicked off the football team if he flunks again. He said too many girls chasing after him was distracting. So he kinda uses me as a filter."

"That egomaniac thinks every girl will drool over him?" Reba sneered. She vowed not be one of them. Well, she should start by shaking off his image! Reba was wrong when she thought not cheering for football team would be a good thing. Since Brock wasn't on the field, he didn't have to focus on the game, so he put his focus on the redhead. She grew uncomfortable under his gaze. 'That mo-ron can't wait to see me make a fool of myself. I'll show him!" and she did her best, Lori-Ann thought maybe she would let Reba be on her team since that Tammy seemed to be sick a lot lately. Brock knew it bugged her that he stared, and he had fun bugging her. Plus she had a great body, which helped, and when she swung those hips, it really was an eye-catching moment. Her high kick really wasn't that high, but when she gave it her best shot, it was pretty impressive. Brock didn't even realize that he didn't pay attention to the game at all. Along with Parker, they were both looking at the redhead.

"Hey Mike, is that redhead part of the scrabble club too?" asked Brock to his friend

"Not that I know off. Why?" Brock didn't answer. He picked up a scrabble board and headed to the cafeteria where she usually sat with Lori-Ann.

"What do you want?" asked Reba coldly, looking deep into his eyes while controlling her heartbeat.

"I want a rematch." Brock put the scrabble board on the table; Reba lit a crooked smile at the corner of her lips. "If I win, you'll have to wear a short skirt to school for a week." Mike tapped his shoulder, but Brock brushed him off.

"If I win, you'll be back on the football field running in your boxer shorts." Lori-Ann let out a snicker.

"Oh Brock..." she felt pity for him.


	4. Chapter 4

-- 04 --

"You didn't say she was part of the scrabble club" complained Brock trying to catch his breath after running around the field in his boxer shorts.

"I said she didn't join the club, but it doesn't mean she ain't good at it."

"Is there anything she ain't good at?" Brock started to wonder.

"Contact sports"

"Keep 'em coming" Brock wanted to win, but he'd rather beat her at her own game. "Backgammon? Domino's?" Brock was still searching. There's gotta be something that he was good at and she wasn't.

"Forget the board games, you have no chance." suggested Mike. But Brock still kept on looking and trying, gotta be something he was better than her at. A few days later, he showed up with a chessboard, requesting to rematch the chess game. She couldn't win every time.

"Aren't you tired of running around the field in your underwear?"

"A little, but apparently you like to see me in my underwear since you keep requesting it." said Brock, Reba turned pink.

"I only do that because I want you to be embarrassed, who would have thought you'd enjoy showing off, you egomaniac"

"Now I'm a moron, a pervert and egomaniac?"

"Well if you're gonna keep track, you may want to add 'jerk' in your list." Reba smirked. "Why on earth you want me to wear a short skirt anyway?"

"Mike said he likes your legs, and wanted to see you wearing a short skirt." said Brock, Mike almost sprayed out his lunch.

"Well, Mike, since you're behind this, why don't you join him on the field. Checkmate!" Reba declared her victory.

"What a fine mess you've gotten me into, 'Ollie'!" groaned Mike as he was running with Brock.

"I thought you like those legs, 'Stanley'." teased Brock

"I do, but there's no reason to drag me into this mess!" Mike shook his head. "And if you don't quit you might accidentally drag the whole football team to run in our boxer short with you!" Mike sounded annoyed, although he was also a football player who had a hot body, but he didn't think in his life he would ever have to run around a football field in his boxer shorts having a few girls whistle at them. "Look, I admit, I like those legs that's why I'm going to see her compete this weekend. She's going to swim at another college, but I plan to go cheer her. Wanna come along?" Brock thought about it, but he had some project due. "Actually, I'm going with Lori- Ann to see her practice this evening."

"Fine, I'll go with you." Brock muttered as if Mike had been twisting his arm.

"And stop using my name if you want to play a game with her, just ask! She loves playing the game, stop betting, you ain't gonna win!"

Reba walked out of the locker room in her robe, getting ready to warm up before diving into the water, she expected to see Lori-Ann and Mike, who were always there to give her moral support and cheer her on, but the tall tanned and handsome guy that sat next to Mike was the one she did not expect. But she had no time to think much, the coach told everyone to warm up and get ready. She bashfully tossed her robe on the chair, wearing her college swimsuit. When it was her turn, she got on to the starters block, ready to dive into the water, her legs shook a bit. Someone whistled, Reba fell off the platform in to the water. And since it was a four-person relay, and Reba went last, by falling into the water like that caused the whole team to fail. 'That mo-ron!' she cursed as she was getting out of the water, she thought it was Brock who whistled. Reba didn't see Brock and Mike were give 'the look' to a guy sitting behind them. Well, with two macho guys giving him the look, that shut him up. He probably came to see his friend. Brock knew better not to distract an athlete when they needed to concentrate. But when she fell off the platform, it was pretty funny.

Reba marched out of the woman's locker's room and charged at Brock.

"What in the heck did you think you were doing?" both Lori-Ann and Mike stood still, they didn't expect their friend to push Brock at his shoulder

"What did I do?" Brock was confused and annoyed. Mike quickly wrapped his arms around Reba pulled her away from Brock.

"You distracted me!"

"Oh now you see how frustrating it can get when someone's trying to concentrate and gets distracted by, oh I don't know, being laughed at when you try to focus?"

"I wasn't laughing at you, moron!"

"I wasn't the one who whistled too, nerd!" Mike and Lori-Ann just realized what they were fighting about

"Reba didn't laugh at you the day you fell on your butt, she laughed at John's number." explained Lori-Ann

Brock was speechless.

"Reba, it wasn't him." Reba stop struggling "It was the other guy sitting behind us that whistled." Mike let her go when he thought she wasn't going to hit Brock anymore. Now it was Reba who was speechless.

"So are you going to apologize for accusing me for whistling?" asked Brock

"Only if you apologize to me for accusing me first" stated Reba starting to walk away and Brock followed the scent of her fresh shower.

"You should apologize first, laughing at me or not, it's still distracting."

"Make me! I mean why are you even here? Who invite you?"

"It's a free country, I can be anywhere I want. And you know what, just for that I'm going to show up at every competition and every practice of yours to bug the heck out of you." Lori-Ann and Mike exchanged glances as the argument faded once they turned the corner.

"Since when did Reba ever got distracted by a whistle?" questioned Mike

"Since when Brock ever easily distracted when he was on the field?" puzzled Lori-Ann "I mean when he first say it, I thought he was just kidding."

"Do you think she has a crush on him?"

"More like he has a crush on her." observed Lori-Ann

"Brock said she wasn't his type."

"That mo-ron said she wasn't his type?" Lori-Ann perked, Mike stared at her as if to ask 'what did you just call him?'. Lori-Ann noticed. "Reba started it and it's pretty catchy."

"Anyway... you think we should set them up?"

"We'll see..."

Later that day, Brock went to the library to do his project. If he wanted to have a free weekend, he better finish his project soon. Oh good, she wasn't the librarian, but dang it! There she was at the table working on something. He mindlessly joined her at the table.

"Need help?" offered Brock after acknowledging that she was studying one of the classes he had done before. Reba glanced up before burying her nose in the book. Brock sat across from her.

"Just because you did a class twice doesn't mean you'll be any better than me." once again she insulted him.

"I'm sorry for trying to be helpful." Brock gritted.

"If you could leave me alone, that would help a lot." Brock hated it when she chased him away, he was pretty used to girls throwing themselves at him, but none of them would chase him away like the redhead would. And since his presence annoyed her, that's what he would do. He ignored her request and started doing his project sitting across from her. Reba packed her stuff and moved to a different table, and he followed. "Would you quit following me?"

"It's a free country."

"Yeah yeah" she cut him off. "So you just want to be near me. You must have a crush on me, you want me to move closer?" Brock chuckled, she said exact same thing he said to her in this library less than a week ago when he came to get some books for his research.

"Sure, if you want you can sit right here." he patted on his lap. Reba blushed, she wasn't good at this game. She was about to move again to a different table and Brock was ready to follow. She gave up, if they keep moving, they wouldn't have any work done. She sat back down and focused on her studies, Brock glanced at her from time to time, he found himself amused just by looking at her doing some study. Sometimes she'd tap her chin, thinking, trying to understand the content of what she studying. Sometimes she'd have a soft grin with a soft little 'yes' when she found her answer. Sometimes she'd scratch her temple when the answer wasn't right. "Biology?" asked Brock, Reba looked up and nodded a little before she went back to her study again.

"Well, believe if or not, I'm good at this class. Here let me see." he moved across the table to sit next to her. Reba pushed her book to a side, maybe a little help would be good since Biology wasn't her favorite. Brock leaned closer and he didn't even realize that he mindlessly inhaled her scent. They were never this close before. Reba accepted his gratitude, she told him about the part that she was stumbling on. Brock tried his best to ignore her sweet scent and helped her with her studies.

"I got an exam in two days and I have swimming practice today." Reba sighed; time wasn't really on her side. Brock helped her with this. Perhaps it was a good thing or she might have to ask Parker to help her study.

"Who's the professor?" Reba gave him the name "I thought he loved those open book exams."

"It is, and that's what make me nervous!" she admitted.

"Well, I think I still have my notes when I did the class. I'll go find it." he got up and Reba pulled his hand.

"What about your project?" Reba glanced at his materials and grinned "literature, that I can help." as it turned out when they weren't fighting and name calling, they got along just fine. In fact, she quite enjoyed his company.

Reba was reading his notebook when Lori-Ann returned to their dorm room with frustration. As a reflex, she quickly hid his book but then she wondered, why did she hide it? It wasn't a love letter or anything. She had to admit his notebook helped a lot during the open book exam she had today.

"Reba darlin', you've gotta to join my cheerleading team."

"Why?"

"Tammy won't be able to fit in this cheerleading outfit or any outfits she owns for several months." Reba looked at Lori-Ann with a puzzled look in her eyes. "She's pregnant."

"What? What who?"

"Believe it or not, it was John. Now there's a true meaning that size doesn't matter."

"Lori-Ann..." Reba rolled her eyes "I can't join your team, I have chess club, debate team, swimming team and I have to sing from time to time, not to mention my part-time job at the library. I won't have time for that!"

"Well, quit your debate team and chess club and join me."

"Parker would be really disappointed, that's pretty much the only time he gets to talk to me."

"Who cares, you've already broke up with him. Besides, if you join me you'll get to spent more time with Brock," stated Lori-Ann studying her best friend's facial expression. Yep, she blushed.

"What the heck did you mean by that?" Reba tried her best to conceal her emotions, but Lori-Ann knew her better.

"Reba honey, you're having a major crush issue."

"No I am not!" she denied, yet she turned red.

"Well then, prove it!"

"Alright, I'll prove it by not joining your team, I don't care if I get to spend more time with him or not."

"Can you prove it by joining my team and prove that he doesn't have an effect on you?" Reba glared at her best friend. "Fine, I'll join your team, only until you can find Tammy's replacement."

"I really appreciate it." Lori-Ann jumped up and down happily. "So, it's Friday night, what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Boring, let's go, I'll take you somewhere fun." said Lori-Ann dragging Reba along with her. She took her friend down to the gym, joining a bunch of guys from the football team, cheerleaders, and their dates. Reba looked around and noticed that there must be something in that punch, everyone seemed to be having too good of a time.

"Dare I ask, what's in that punch?"

"Just a little holy water." said Lori-Ann handing her a cup of punch that was added with whiskey. Reba took a sip, wasn't as bad as she thought. They were having fun dancing and partying. As some cheerleaders were leaving with some football players, Reba got a good chuckle when Lori-Ann ran after them handing them 'protection'. She said she couldn't afford to have another 'Tammy' in her team. Reba didn't spotted Brock. But it wasn't too long before he came to join them when people began to leave. She wondered if he'd ask her for a dance. Reba never knew how popular he was until tonight. A lot of girls just surrounded him, dragging him out to the dance floor, and openly flirted with him. Reba's eyes widened when one of the girls kissed him, and he kissed her back!

"Are you having fun?" asked Brock after he finally got rid of the girls that flirted with him.

"Uh huh" Reba muttered, she had a good time, until she saw him kissing that woman in her short and tight skirt. She walked over to the drink table to get more punch. Brock wouldn't let her drink anymore.

"It has whiskey in it." he warned her. "Aren't you a bit underage for the drink?" Reba took it wrong; she thought he was insulting her. Her eyes flashed with a little annoyance, disapproving that he acted like she was just a little kid.

"Last time I check, I was nineteen, yeah I am old enough to drink. I'm not a baby, I can do whatever I want, you mo-ron." Brock was startled by her remark; he thought they got along well when they were helping each other in the library, what's wrong now? He hadn't yet responded anything to her, but they're eyes were locked on each other angrily for what seemed like eternity when someone pulled out a deck of cards, asking to whoever was left to join in a game of poker.

"Why don't we play strip poker?" announced someone in the group. Some of the girls giggled.

"Lori-Ann I think you should take the nun back to the convent, she's being prudish, I think it's past her bedtime." Brock quipped, eyes still locked on the deep blue eyes.

"I'll play!" announced the redhead, making Lori-Ann's jaw almost hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

-- 05 --

"Reba honey, I think you've had a little too much to drink, let's get you back to the room." Lori-Ann tried to convince Reba not to play strip poker.

"I wanna play, I'm not a kid anymore, don't treat me like a kid. I'm a full-grown lady. And I'm not a nun, I can do risky things." Reba wasn't completely herself, but she wasn't that drunk either. Everybody was a bit startled by her announcement as well; they grew accustomed to Reba being sweet and innocent. They were getting used to it, and grew to like it. Reba would be the last one they would ever expect to play this daring game.

"If she wants to play then why don't we let her play?" said a football player who had an eye for her since the day he saw her in a cheerleader outfit. Brock glared at the guy. He shut up.

"Sure if you wanted to play, why don't we sit down for a game?" said Brock looking back at Reba. Brock grabbed the cards from the guy and motioned Reba to a table; someone tried to join the game but backed away when Brock glared at him. So it was just him and her that were sitting down for a game. Reba was good at poker, but Brock just found a game that he was finally better than her at. She started to lose her earrings, her belt, her shoes and socks. Brock had his pants and his boxer shorts left on his body. Reba still had her shirt, her jeans and undergarments, and that was only because she had more items on her than he had. Reba was usually pretty good at poker, but when she had to slowly strip, her nervousness made it hard to keep her poker face, especially when Brock looked into her eyes trying to read her thoughts.

"Full house." Brock revealed his hand. Reba swallowed hard, she only have a flush. She had to either lose her jeans or her top. She was turning so many shades of red when she decided that her shirt was long enough to cover her hips. She looked around, every pair of eyes were staring at her as she unbuttoned her jeans. "Mike, get everyone out." after Brock's announcement, there was a few cried 'oh man' but no one wanted to stay and get their butt kicked by Brock and Mike. So only four people remained playing, just him, Reba, Mike and Lori-Ann. Reba tossed her jeans aside and quickly sat back down, starting to regret her decision to play this stupid game. But the alcohol she consumed gave her some bravery and will to go on. Next hand Brock lost his jeans, and Reba lost her shirt. Mike was a gentleman, he turned away the moment she unbuttoned her shirt, but from what he saw out of the corner of his eye, he noticed she had a beautiful body. He walked over to the door to make sure no one would come in. Reba sat with her arms across her chest and started to feel cold and very uncomfortable at Brock's gaze. Lori-Ann suggested that they should stop. Brock and Reba exchange glances. "You can quit if you want." said Brock with a crooked grin.

"Deal it Lori-Ann." demanded Reba, she hated to lose. Not to him.

"Alright, one last game and whether you win or lose, we're leaving!" said Lori -Ann, if Reba lost this game, she'd end up topless, but she wouldn't let her best friend strip to the last piece. Reba was a little relieved when she got a straight. She looked at Brock feeling that she would win this hand for sure.

"Mike, get out!" Brock chased his best friend out, Lori-Ann sighed. She grabbed Mike's arm and left them alone. Reba's heart sank when she acknowledged that Brock had a four of a kind in his hand. Brock rested his chin on his hand tapping his finger on the table, waiting patiently. Tears of embarrassment started to form in her eyes as she reached her trembling hand behind her back. She took a deep breath, bit her lips and shut her eyes as she unclasped her bra and let it fall down to her arms. Brock covered her with his shirt before it completely fell off her body. She clinched his shirt together and ran out without turning around to look at him. She ran past Lori-Ann and Mike who stood outside worrying about their friend. Lori-Ann went back to get her friend's belonging.

"You're such a jerk." Lori-Ann gave Brock a disapproving look.

"What? I covered her up."

"Why can't you just let her win?"

"And get stripped out of my boxer shorts?" Brock chuckled, his heart still beating fast from the sight of her body, but he tried to control it. "Now she knows she can't win everything." When Lori-Ann came in their room, Reba lay on her bed face down buried in her pillow, screaming from the top of her lungs, still wearing his shirt.

"What were you thinking?" Reba didn't answer; she didn't know what she was thinking too. Maybe she just wanted his attention, like the way he gave those women. She wanted him to treat her like a woman, not a child. "Get some sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow." said Lori-Ann before turned off the light, letting Reba calm herself.

After Lori-Ann left, Brock still sat at the poker table thinking about Reba, he felt like he took advantage of her, and he didn't even lay a finger on her. Brock surprised himself how much his heart ached seeing her squeezing her eyes shut, almost scared even. He saw a little tear drop at the corner of her eyes and immediately knew he couldn't do that to her, he quickly grabbed his shirt and covered her. He almost wrapped his arms around her but she quickly got up and ran away. He had a soft grin on his face thinking at first that he didn't even want to come to the party, but Mike said Lori-Ann would bring the redhead there, so he got up and came to the party without a second thought. The moment he walked in, he spotted her right away, and he could have sworn that she gave him a smile. However all those girls was taking his attention away from hers. And one of them kissed him. He admitted he kissed her back; he was only human after all. Could it possible that Reba jealous? Couldn't be, she seemed to dislike him, that smile that he saw was probably because she had too much to drink. Wait, what the heck was he thinking, she wasn't his type!

Reba wished she could be back to not being popular and not a heck of a lot of people knowing she even existed. Ever since she became a temporary cheerleader, people started to notice her. Especially the way Brock was protective of her, making everybody start to wonder who she was and dig into her background. The next thing she knew, a photocopy of her picture, laying down on a beach with her girlfriend that was taken by a guy from the swim team back in her high school, was spreading around! Reba wished she could just bury herself under the sand and never have to come up. But she still had to cheer, and she still had to swim. When people teased her about the picture, she would give then a dry smile trying to ignore their insinuations, nobody knew she was dying inside out of embarrassment.

"This is Reba?" Brock was having a hard time believing his own eyes. She was lying on a beach towel; face down wearing nothing at all. Although she was hot in that picture, something told him Reba wasn't aware of the picture was being taken.

"Yep, and next to her was her friend from the swim team, Maxine." Mike chuckled "If you called Reba a nerd, you should see Maxine, she wore thick glasses and hardly looked at a person in the eyes, she was very, very timid. I've never thought I'd see this side of her. Those people we called nerds have a wild side that we'll never find out, I guess."

"What was her reaction when she first saw this picture?" Brock couldn't tear his eyes of the picture; he didn't really care about her friend. Although it was just a photocopy, it wasn't that clear, but he could see how great her body was in the picture.

"Cried for days. But she probably got used to it, she seem to stop letting it bother her."

"Really?" Brock wasn't convinced. Reba may have a good poker face, but if he really looked deeply into those blue eyes, he was sure there's something she always tried to hide.

"Ask her yourself when you see her then."

"She's been avoiding me since the poker night," Brock sighed,

"Well, could you blame her? You were such a jerk, you mo-ron" Brock glared at his friend as if to ask 'What did you just call me?' "Reba started it and it's pretty catchy. Anyway, why couldn't you just let her win?"

"Would you?"

"Alright I admit, it's must be really hard to resist." they were only human after all.

Reba was on her way to the girl's locker room after she was stopped by her coach about her competition last weekend. He told her that she could have done better. She had no one to blame but herself for letting her mind wander when she was supposed to concentrate. She just finished cheering for the college's basketball team, so she was still in her cheerleading outfit.

"Hey hottie!" said one of the guys from basketball team as she walked past them towards the girl's locker's room. "That was a hot picture of yours, mind if I see you up close?" and perversely lifted her cheerleader skirt. Reba jumped with a terrified look on her face.

"C'mon, don't be shy." Reba jumped a mile when another guy grabbed her behind. Brock darted out of nowhere and swung his fist at the pervert's chin with all his might. He could have taken both of them if he wasn't worried about Reba who was screaming: horrified and terrified. In just a swift motion he glanced at Reba, he was held by the guy that lifted her skirt and was punched by the guy that grabbed her. Reba was screaming looking for help. Mike heard her screams, so did everyone in the locker room. Mike came and picked up the guy that was punching Brock and threw him out of the way, then punched the guy that was holding Brock. Now that Mike had come to help, the two guys ran away, they didn't want to mess with the 6'4", 200lbs muscle of Mike. Brock nearly collapsed. Reba ran to support him.

"Brock, are you alright?" No he didn't look alright. He got hit pretty badly; the guy knocked the wind out of him. "Should we take you to see the nurse?"

"What the heck happened?" Lori-Ann was shocked. Mike had no idea what was going on, all he saw, was Brock getting hit by two basketball players and Reba screaming. Reba hadn't time to explain, they all were called to the dean's office. He happened to be nearby when he saw the fight.

"What's going on?" asked the dean, disapproving of the violence in school.

"Jim lifted my skirt and Bill... grabbed me" said Reba awkwardly. The moment Mike realized what had happened, he almost charged at them again. Each of the four guys involved received a one-week suspension for fighting. Jim and Bill also received two additional weeks each for sexual harassment. They were dismissed after they heard their punishment. Now that Brock could catch his breath again he said he didn't need to go to the nurse. Reba let him wrap an arm around her shoulder while Mike helped his other side, working their way to the cafeteria. It was late in the afternoon, so there weren't a lot of people there. Reba wet her handkerchief with cold water, and helped him wipe off his face.

"What the heck were you thinking? You could have been expelled."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry, thanks for coming to my rescue." she flashed him a smile, wiping his face with her handkerchief. "But really, you could have been expelled."

"Ouch..." cried Brock, Reba didn't know she pressed a little too hard at the corner of his lips. He cupped her hand with his, meaning to let her know to be a little more gentle. Their eyes were locked on each other. That was the first time they were face to face after the poker night.

"I got you the ice." Mike snapped them out of getting lost in each other's eyes. Lori-Ann joined them after she got all the curious cheerleaders out of the way. Mike told her what happened. Reba put some ice in her handkerchief and handed to him.

"Boy, you were brave, or stupid trying to take on two of them." Lori-Ann praised,

"I bet he was too mad to think at the moment." Mike looked at Reba and glanced at Brock with a little chuckle.

"I'm sorry I got you both suspended." Reba apologized

"Don't mention it." said Brock a little in pain but trying to smile.

"I'm kinda pis.. ticked, they harassed you and only get two weeks for it? That's unjust."

"She's in a cheerleader outfit, we don't really get much credit for being harassed, if not because Reba had a clean track record and being one of the top students, they wouldn't get two weeks. If it was me they harassed, the dean probably wouldn't even do anything about it. People would just assume I ask for it." Lori-Ann complained.

"That's suck!" cursed Mike. Reba wasn't about to say anything to agree or disagree on Lori-Ann's statement. She still looked at Brock with concern. She mindlessly placed her hand on his face where he got hit.

"I'll go practice my routine." Lori-Ann quickly excused herself.

"I'll go watch." Mike wanted to leave too.

"I have to go to the library." Reba just realized that they tried to ditch her and let them be alone, but she hadn't talked to him since she lost at the poker game. Brock pulled her hand to sit back down.

"You hadn't told me about how you did in your biology exam." Brock decided not to bring up anything that would embarrass her, she had been through enough. Reba gave him a sly smile. Brock had never noticed how beautiful her smile was, mainly because she hardly, if ever, smiled at him.

"I did great, thanks to your notebook, it really helped."

"My hand writing wasn't too hard to read was it?" Reba snickered

"It was like you wrote when you were half drunk, but I could make it out alright." Brock grinned at her comment. "I copied some in my notebook, do you mind if I keep it a little while longer? I'll copy it into my note book just in case I have another open book exam." Brock smiled and nodded. He continued having a light conversation with her and he found himself enjoy every minute of it.

The news that four athletes had been suspended spread faster than wildfire, everybody in college was now wondering what had happened, and they all wanted to see the picture that caused all the problems. Reba felt like getting a transfer. Now everywhere she went, someone would point at her and grin or chuckle, some even whistled. Reba wasn't sure how long could she handle this without going insane.

"Lori-Ann, where's Reba?" asked Brock wondering where the redhead was, she usually would sit with her best friend at lunch, but Lori-Ann was sitting with what appeared to be her new boyfriend today.

"She said she needs some fresh air, try the pond by the country club." Brock followed Lori-Ann's suggestion walking to the pond that separated the golf course and college. Sure enough he spotted the fiery red hair blown by the wind. Reba sat with her arms wrapped around her knees looking over the water.

"Hi Reba" she was startled a little by his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. How are you?" Brock sat next to her

"Delighted." Reba quipped "Why wouldn't I be, everyone in college gets to see my butt, isn't that every girl's dream?"

"You looked pretty hot I assure you, it was almost art."

"Too bad it wasn't painted by Michelangelo. What if in the future I have a baby girl and she found out about this picture, what would she think of me?" Brock laughed at her comment.

"By the time you have a baby, and she grows old enough to know about the picture, there will be new crop of butts out there for her to see. And if she happens to see this one, she'd say her mom had a great body. I'm sure. Beside, it's a photocopy, crappy quality and it won't last. But I have something for you." Brock grinned as he handed her the Polaroid picture. Reba's eyes widened and started to breakdown.

"You were behind all this?" she started to pound his shoulder, tears running down her cheeks. "And I thought you were my friend, why do you hate me so much? You want to get back at me from making you running around in you underwear isn't it? Well congratulations, you've got you revenge!"

"Wait, wait" Brock held both her hands with his, wrapping his other arm around her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Mike and I went and hunted down the original for you, now you have the original, you could burn it or chop it in to pieces if you want, it's not gonna haunt you anymore." Reba stopped hollering at him but still bawling. Brock let go of her hands, but still held her by her shoulder. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Now are you feeling better?" she nodded.

"Look if there's any consolation, I think you has a cute little derriere." Reba blushed, and sheepishly let out a little chuckled at his comment. "Now that's better." he wiped the remaining tears with his thumbs as he was cupping her face. He brushed his thumbs along her cheekbones as she was looking up at him. She was so beautiful. She had no make-up on to cover her freckles that displayed across the bridge of her nose. Her thick red-ish eyelashes flapped like butterfly's wings when she blinked. Some remaining tears still in her eyes made them sparkle even more. Brock couldn't resist. "And I swear to God, I never hated you." Reba closed her eyes when Brock planted a tender kiss on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

-- 06 --

Although the kiss was only meant to cheer her up, Reba's heart flew like a leaf in an autumn breeze when she felt his lips touch hers. A tingling sensation rushed through her veins. It was hard to believe that one gentle kiss would have that much effect on her. Her hand lost strength and she lost her grip of the photo. She accidentally let the picture fall out of her hand and it landed next to his feet. Brock picked it up. Reba was still a little astonished by the kiss, but she snapped out of it when she noticed Brock staring at her picture.

"Cute little birthmark you've got here on your hip" commented Brock teasingly

"Brock!" she shouted his name, snatching the picture back.

"It's a very beautiful picture, really. It's a shame that you want to destroy it."

"It's embarrassing!"

"It's sexy." Brock's remark made Reba blush "May I please keep the picture?"

"Don't you have one already? Everybody else seems to have one."

"A photocopy, it doesn't show your birthmark. The quality isn't that good you know." Reba bashfully slapped his arm.

"How did you get your hands on this picture?"

"Mike and I figured that the only people that know about this picture must be from your high school. Mike went to every one of them, asked them if they knew anything. As it turned out it was Rick, the guy on my team that asked you out on a date and you said no. He had a friend from your high school; his friend got the picture for him. So we went to see his friend who took your picture. When we showed up at his place, I asked for the picture, but he said he'd give me a photocopy but not original. It was his prized possession, you know. So I asked again, starting to crack my knuckles and Mike flexed his muscles, cracking his neck bone. We got the picture." Brock laughed telling her the story. Reba looked at him in awe. Brock skipped the part that he told the guy that she was his girlfriend and he did not appreciate someone else having the picture showing his girlfriend's butt.

"Thank you." she mindlessly threw him a hug resting her head on his shoulder, Brock was caught off guard. Brock rubbed her arm that wrapped around his chest gently.

"So, may I please keep the picture?" Brock thought he should try and asked again, hoping she'd give in.

"No, I'm having a little bonfire tonight." she let go of him and sat upright, and just realized that she just hugged him. It made her cheeks flush.

"Aww..." cried Brock with despair, not sure if from not getting the picture or from missing her hug.

"No 'aww', this picture had given me enough trouble, I'll destroy it and never speak of it again." pouted Reba

"Alright then, shall we get going? It's almost two o'clock I have a class at two fifteen." Brock got up and gave her his hand to help pull her up. Reba got a little light headed from getting up too quickly. Brock held her by her waist as Reba rested her forehead on his shoulder letting her blood cycle adjust to normal.

"I'm fine now, thanks." Reba smiled into his eyes, Brock leaned closer, their lips were a mere inch apart when they heard a loud pop and click. Their picture was being taken by the college newspaper. When the guy knew he was caught, he ran away. "What now?" cried Reba.

"I think that was from the news club. The guy who took our picture used to interview me for our college paper. Don't worry I don't think he'll write anything bad." Brock tried to put her mind at ease "Shall we get going? I don't want to be late for my class after the first day of returning from suspension." he offered Reba his hand and she took it, he pulled her to start to run. Reba tried her best to hide her grin as they were running hand in hand, thinking about the kiss that he planted on her lips, and the other one that almost happened.

"Hi Lori-Ann, I made us lasagna for dinner." greeted Reba with a huge grin when her best friend entered the room. They were suppose to be cheering for the basketball this evening, but all the cheerleaders decided to protest until the college would kick those two jerks out of the team permanently.

"Hi Reba, boy you look darn happy, what happened to frown Reba a few hours ago." teased Lori-Ann, she knew Brock was looking for the redhead, and she knew he must be the one who put the smile on her friend's face. Lori-Ann sat down at the table while Reba cut the Lasagna to serve for her and her friend and brought them to the table.

"Brock got me the original Polaroid picture, so I don't have to worry about it popping out of nowhere to haunt me ever again" Lori-Ann wasn't convinced that was the only reason, her friend wasn't just happy, but she was glowing. She looked at the Reba's feet to check if she was floating. Well she looked like she was floating when she made her way to the table and sat across her friend.

"And..." Lori-Ann studied Reba's facial expression which just turned red

"He... kissed me." said Reba bashfully, cutting her lasagna into bite sizes

"And..."

"I felt the spark"

"Was that an anger spark or love spark?" kidded Lori-Ann

"Not sure about love spark, but definitely like-him-a-lot spark" Reba sheepishly admitted, cutting the lasagna into even smaller pieces.

"Like him a lot huh?" once again Lori-Ann wasn't convince "Enough to give yourself to him?" Lori-Ann's question made Reba turned even darker shade of red, she avoiding Lori-Ann's eye, cutting her food into a tiny little pieces: almost chopped even. "Oh my goodness, Reba darlin', you're in love: deeply in love."

"No I'm not" Reba denied, all of sudden she wasn't hungry anymore, she played with her food which looked nothing like lasagna after she was done cutting it, Lori-Ann watched her play with her food with a grin.

"You're not?" Reba didn't answer, knowing Lori-Ann was just teasing her. But Lori-Ann still glared waiting for answer.

"I like him, maybe I'm 'deeply-in-like' with him, or maybe it's just a little crush, it'll pass." Reba somewhat confessed

"If I were you honey, I'd go to the east wing, sneak into his dorm room, kick his room mate out, tie something on the door knob and don't come back until dawn."

"Lori-Ann!" Reba had turned so many shades of red today; her cheeks may have just become permanently rosy. "Wait, not that I'm interested or anything, but how did you get past security?"

"Security on the boy's side ain't that tight honey, but ever since Tammy got pregnant they tightened it up a bit, but if you're going there I suggest Sunday to Thursday, the security guard is really laid back, the one on the weekend is really strict, I mean 9pm was the cut off time, but she'll give you a dirty look if you go there after sunset. But I'll let you in a secret, I broke the lock to the back door and no one knows about it, so it never got fixed." Lori-Ann smirked. "So tell me more about that kiss." here came another shade of red.

"It was a soft gentle kiss, it wasn't a passionate kiss or anything, he just tried to cheer me up. But I felt the spark, it was different, it's hard to describe. It certainly makes me look forward for more." Reba dreamed. "And we almost kissed again, but some guy from the newspaper snapped our picture." Reba was dreaming how wonderful the other kiss would be if they hadn't been interrupted. And maybe she should stop at dreaming since Brock hadn't tried to advance in their 'relationship'.

"Hi Reba" Brock greeted walking in to the library. Reba flashed him a smile, showing of her cute little dimples, and her cheeks turned pink for some reason.

"Hi Brock, come to return the books?" said Reba seeing he had a few books in his hand.

"Return two and renew one. Nobody reserved this book I hope" Reba checked in the records.

"Nope, you can have another three weeks." Reba stamped the return date on the card in the back of the book and handed it to him. "Does it take you that long to read literature?"

"Honestly I haven't even started. Between the football practice, my classes, bugging you at the pool, I really don't have much time left." Brock mumble with a soft grin, especially 'bugging you at the pool' part. Brock tried to be there to cheer her on along with Mike and Lori-Ann as often as he could. Reba even remember he was on his feet clapping away when she finished first at a backstroke competition.

"Does that mean a game of chess is out of question?"

"Not today, beside I'm wearing a washed up pair of boxer shorts." his comment made Reba giggled

"I wasn't gonna make you run in your boxer shorts, I was thinking of you buying me lunch for a week." stated Reba with a sly smile after she stopped giggling

"Why don't I just skip the hassle and just buy you lunch for a week?" Brock chuckled. "Anyway, I'll see you later, after the massive amount of exams that seem to happen all at once, maybe I'll have more time then." Reba watched him leave with a little disappointment 'I guess taking me out to the dance this Friday night is out of question too?' questioned Reba in her head.

Brock knew that he hadn't paid much attention to Reba lately, but he really couldn't help it, he had to catch up from being suspended for one week, and a lot of his classes needed his attention and if he wanted to go to medical college, he had to maintain his high grade. And along with his football practice, he hardly even had time for himself, let alone to someone else. Brock wanted to have Reba as his girlfriend, but he knew he would not have time for her. He told Lori-Ann before that he didn't have time for serious relationship, and Reba wasn't the type that he could just play around with. He felt selfish if he asked her out on a date and being his girlfriend, but had no time for her. She was in her freshman year; she should enjoy life like most college kids did. She deserved to go to every dance, to be on a date as often as a nineteen year-old expected, not tied down with him hoping he could spare a moment. That was why he didn't try to advance in their relationship.

As she was waiting for her laundry to be done, Reba was reading the college's paper that came out last week about 'the couple of the month' that had hers and Brock's picture on it. They story told about how Brock got into a fistfight trying to protect 'his girl' from being harassed. Although they didn't show the picture that caused the problem since Brock had threatened to kick any one's butt that had the picture in their possession, even Mike had to tear it in pieces. No one was allowed to own the picture, well Brock secretly had a copy, but who'd kick his butt? Lori-Ann would snatch it out of anyone's hand and tear it in pieces right then and there if she saw one. Reba became known as 'Brock's girl' and no one dared to pick on her to risk getting kicked. How could she be 'Brock's girl' when Brock never asked her out? Reba sighed. Once she finished her laundry, she put them in the closet; she spotted his shirt that he let her 'borrow' on the poker night. She hadn't returned it to him yet, she was afraid to stir it up. They never talked about that incident, if she returned his shirt, he might say something about that night. However, she decided that she'd return his shirt tonight, at his dorm room.

"Hello, I'm here to see Brock Hart, I have to return his shirt I borrowed." Reba sheepishly told the security guard. She had never come to the east wing before.

"Room 304, have fun" security guard winked wasn't convinced that she was here just to 'return his shirt' at almost ten at night. Reba blushed, she hurried to the elevator, Lori-Ann was right, this security guard was so laid back. Reba walked past the common room and she spotted Brock before she reaching the elevator. He was sitting on the couch watching football with his friend with a textbook in his hand.

"Are you taking your girl to the dance tomorrow?" asked a friend to Brock.

"No, I have a project due on Monday, beside she's not my girl, she's my friend." Brock's comment crashed her world. Reba tried to hold back her tears when she swallowed the lump in her throat. She made her presence known, Brock turned around. She tried to give him a smile.

"I just come to return your shirt." she handed him the shirt. "Good luck on your project, I'll see you later." she forced out a sweet smile before turning back. Brock sat speechless on the couch, she heard about the project, she heard that he said she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Go after her you idiot!" his friend snapped him out of his thought.

"No, that's fine." maybe this was for the best, she should be with someone that had time for her.

Reba hadn't stop crying since she came back from his dorm room. Lori-Ann came back from her date so late at night and saw Reba was crying hard. She got worried.

"Reba honey, what's wrong?"

"I went to see Brock at his dorm room" she stopped and sobbed

"That mo-ron forced you to his bed? I'll hurt him!"

"No no, he didn't." Reba stopped her friend before she really went and hurt Brock, Reba told her about the conversation she heard.

"That jerk keeps making you cry, I'm starting to dislike him."

"It wasn't his fault, it's me. I assumed that he'd love me like the way I do. I mean he kissed me, didn't he? But then he also kissed that woman at the party and she didn't mean anything, I shouldn't have assumed that he has feelings for me. He only wants us to be friends." Reba broke down.

"That idiot, I'll straight him up!" Lori-Ann was mad for her friend, how could Brock be so stupid?

"No Lori-Ann, if he wanted to be just a friend then we should just be friends. Now I know how Parker felt. Hurts like heck when you love someone and you only got a friendship in return."

"Reba honey, you really love him?" Lori-Ann noticed her friend mention the 'L' word a number of times now.

"I do. He's my hero, he fought for me." Reba sobbed as she pouring her heart out "It's just a puppy love I guess. Please don't you ever tell him. It will pass" Lori-Ann petted her head trying to comfort her best friend. She left Reba alone with her thoughts. She'd cry her eyes out tonight, getting rid of all the love she had for him, let it flush out with her tears. And tomorrow, she'd give him her friendship. They would be friends, just friends.


	7. Chapter 7

-- 07 --

"Hi Lori-Ann, where's Reba?" Brock greeted her as he sat down next to his friend Mike.

"Sick, food poisoning" Lori-Ann muttered. She wasn't going to tell Brock that Reba suffered from her first serious broken heart. She cried all night and looked like a zombie this morning. She skipped classes, which she had never done before. Lori-Ann would not tell the egomaniac how much effect he had on her best friend.

"How is she? Is it serious?" Brock was concerned

"Doing fine, just resting."

"Can we go see her?" he was still worried

"No, it's woman's building you can't go there."

"I mean now, not at night."

"No, just let her rest." Brock glared at Lori-Ann "Why are you even concern? You're not her boyfriend."

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Told me what? I mean Mike is her friend and he ain't worried"

"Actually I am worried too" Lori-Ann glared at Mike, he quickly shut up.

"I told you before I don't have time for a serious relationship." complained Brock

"Serious relationship with who?" asked Reba sitting down next to Lori-Ann, everyone glanced at her "what?"

"I thought you had food poisoning" said Mike

"I do?" Lori-Ann elbowed her friend "Yes I did." everyone continued to stare at her "What were you guys talking about? Brock has serious relationship? With who?"

"You" Mike answered

"Me? Pfft" Reba smirked "Hey, just because the gossip said so in the news doesn't mean it's true. But thanks to you Brock, now no one will ask me out." Reba gave him her best smile that she had been practicing all morning. Mike had no idea what was going on.

"I'll ask you out" Mike meant to be kidding, but Reba took it seriously

"Sure, would you take me out to the dance tonight?"

"You serious?" Mike was getting uncomfortable when Brock glared at him.

"You're not? If you're not then I'll go with Parker, he asked me but stupid me, I said no."

"I'll take you" offered Brock, he didn't want to see her go out with neither Mike or Parker.

"Nha, that's okay. You have your project due. Let me know if I can be any help." she flashed him a smile, a little dry for his liking "I think I'll go with Parker." she made up her mind. "I better get going, Lori-Ann, is it okay if I don't go to practice today? I still feel a little... icky"

"No problem take you rest." Lori-Ann was amazed how Reba could put on such an act like nothing had happened at all. Reba excused herself to go study. Brock had noticed she only had one bite if her sandwich and she didn't eat the rest.

"What the heck happened between you two?" asked Mike to his friend once Reba and Lori-Ann left.

"She came to the east wing last night to return my shirt and overheard me telling my roommate that she isn't my girlfriend." as soon as Brock finished his sentence, Mike smacked him on the back of his head.

"You mo-ron, you could have got lucky last night." Brock rubbed the back of his head where Mike hit him. "And that's Reba we're talking about, I don't even think she'd ever go anywhere near the east wing, it must have taken her a lot of courage to even be there. And you dummy! I won't blame her for choosing Parker over you. Idiot!" Mike smacked him on the back of his head again, he would have given anything for Reba to lay her eyes on him, but Brock brushed her away.

"Don't you think I regret it? But I won't have time for her, I'm going crazy here with all the exams that seemed to appear all at once, I don't even think I could go to cheer her on her swimming next weekend." Brock sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He had to focus on his studies, not the redhead. He kept reminding himself. He couldn't afford to flunk again; he also couldn't let his grade drop if he wanted to continue to medical school. However, he couldn't take his mind of Reba. He decided to go to the dance, hoping to see her. He saw her. Reba saw him too. She was slow dancing with Parker when he arrived. She had a few beers. She was hoping that if she got drunk, she would forget about him, but she couldn't. She saw him at the corner of her eyes. And she decided to kiss Parker, trying to be as passionate as she could. Brock left the moment he saw her kissing him. Reba let go of Parker, she didn't feel right. Although that was meant to be a passionate kiss, she couldn't even feel any spark, nothing compared to even a gentle kiss Brock gave her before.

"I'm sorry Parker, I might have had a little too much to drink." Reba apologized, feeling guilty that she just used Parker to chase Brock away.

"You mean that kiss meant nothing to you?" Parker sounded a little upset.

"I'm really sorry Parker." now she knew how Brock felt, it was harder to pretend that you have feelings for someone than pretend that you don't. She hated to do this to Parker, but she really couldn't like him as a boyfriend. "Can we still be friends?"

"I don't have many options, do I?"

"Good night" she kissed him on the cheek, retreated to her dorm room. She should stop being childish, and if Brock wanted nothing more than her friendship, she shouldn't make it hard for him. Although it was so hard to face him like she had no feelings for him at all. But she would try her best. Maybe once she had completely gotten over him. They could some how be best friends.

"Hi Brock." greeted Reba after a few days of avoiding each other. Reba decided to talk to him first after his football practice and her cheer leading practice. She handed him a bottle of water. "You looked a little tired, been studying too hard?" she gave him a sweet smile of her; he smiled back.

"A little." he was supposed to be studying but his mind keep wandered back to the redhead and her soft lips.

"Well, don't overwhelmed yourself, I'll see you later." she waved and ran back to her group. Brock watched the long legs disappeared around the corner and realized how much he missed her. He decided tomorrow he would take a little break and play a game of chess with her, he always secretly enjoyed a game with her, he just wished he won and got to see her wearing short skirt instead of losing and running around in his boxer shorts. Reba was just finished her lunch when Brock sat down with a chessboard.

"Care for a game?" asked Brock joining his eyebrows together when Reba started to cough and her eyes began to water.

"Brock, you smoke?" asked Reba, she couldn't stop coughing.

"Yeah... when I have to study late" admitted Brock sniffing his t-shirt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm allergic to smoke" said Reba between coughing.

"Fine, I'll go shower" he picked up the chessboard and went back to the east wing. A little disappointed that he was hoping to spend some free time with her. He admitted he had been smoking a lot lately, when he felt stressed from classes and when he tried to get her out of his head. By the time he finished showering and washing his hair, they didn't have time for a game of chess, they barely had time to talk.

"What the heck you think you're doing?" Reba snatched the pot out of his hand. She came to his dorm room one day to surprise him with a grilled cheese sandwich, knowing that he would be studying all night for his exam tomorrow. She decided to surprise him with lunch she made. And since it's daytime, she didn't have to go though security. They had been good friends for a while, although Reba still had a little feeling for him, but she could hide them better now, and she was starting to be comfortable walking to his or Mike's dorm room with food. Although Reba didn't like Brock's room much because he smoked and Reba allergic to smoke. It was just today that she found out that it wasn't cigarettes that he smoked.

"Reba..." he didn't expect to see her. Not one more word, she gave him a disapproving look, hurt and disappointment. She left the grilled cheese sandwich on his table and walked away in tears. He ran after her. "Go away" Brock held her upper arms "don't touch me!" Brock was hurt and stunned not by the disgusted look she gave him, but the look of hurt and heartbroken that startled him. "Why are you doing that to yourself?"

"I need to stay alert, and it helped me."

"That's bull!" Brock never heard her swear before, she usually avoid colorful language and made them cute like 'horse droppings' or 'porpoise poop' he always got a good chuckle when she 'swore'. But today, she did, seeing him smoking pot must have disturbed her badly. "I can't believe I ever let your lips touched mine." and with that she brushed his hands off her arms and ran back to her dorm room. Her words still ringing in his ears, it had been so long that it happened, but he wanted his lips to touch hers again.

"Reba, I..." Brock went to see her at the library the next day

"It's none of my business, but you are my friend that's why I worry, you shouldn't let yourself become dependant on..." she looked around "that stuff".

"But it keeps me alert when I have to study late at night."

"Let me introduce you to coffee." quipped Reba

"It helped me clear my mind"

"Get out and take some fresh air" whatever stupid reason he came up why he needed pot, Reba had answer for everything. "Brock, quit it please. It's not good for you, do it for... yourself." she plead

"Will you help me quit?"

"If that's mean I have to sit by your side to serve you coffee every fifteen minutes, or drag you out of the room for some fresh air, you're darn right I'll be there." Brock was overwhelmed by her determination. And Reba was with him through all the rough times he suffered as he fought his dependence. They grew closer together. Brock didn't realize he slowly became dependant on her.

"Finish your exams Brock?" asked Mike, who had totally different majors than his best friend and he didn't have as much exams as Brock had.

"Almost, just two more after the long weekend. Man, this is endless, but the time one is done, I have to prepare for the other one. And with finals in three weeks, it's killing me" Brock whined

"Well, I just want to see if you want to come camping with us? Since the finals are in three weeks, we decided to let lose before burying our noses in our books."

"Which part of I don't have time don't you understand?" Brock shook his head.

"The part that the whole cheerleader team will come with us. And when I say the whole team, I mean 'the whole team'." Mike hinted.

"Alright fine, I'll go" Mike laughed at his best friend.

"When are you going to tell her you love her and just ask her out on a date?"

"Isn't it a little too late now that she doesn't think of me more than a friend?" Brock regretted he didn't tell her sooner.

"Well, it's your lose." Mike didn't feel pity for him "So you're going?"

"Yep, but that's mean I gotta take some text books with me to read on the bus." Brock sighed.

"You've become nerdier than Reba, you know that? Now she's more outgoing and fun when you buried your nose in your text book."

"Is she having another date?"

"Lucky for you, no she doesn't have a date. I don't get it, you get jealous every time she dates someone, yet you don't ask her out yourself, are you nuts?" Reba had been on a few dates, but none of them ever last, those guys never get anything more than few kisses from her. Brock was afraid she would brake up with him after a few dates too. According to Lori-Ann, she was waiting for 'the one', what if it wasn't him?

"You like her too, and yet you never ask her out." Brock tried to brush off Mike's comments, and point out that Mike hadn't built up the courage to ask out Reba either.

"Hey, I did when we were in high school, and I would have again if it wasn't for you, moron." Mike smirked "Anyway, I did you a favor I went ahead and paid for the trip and I made sure you get to seat with her on the bus. I also made sure our tent is next to hers and Lori-Ann. You owed me 50. And you're welcome" When Mike spoke while cracking his knuckles and his neck bone, he usually got what he wanted.

"Oh great, you sat me next to the redhead and how the heck would I be able to read my text book?" Brock complained with a grin

"You can switch the seat with me if you want, I'm more than willing to."

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"You wouldn't believe things I'll do for the redhead" Mike kidded

"I'll tell your girlfriend what you've just said. And as for the redhead, over my dead body!" the two friends let out a good laugh. Brock had determined that after his exams were over, he would ask her out. Even at the end, he wouldn't get anything more than a few kisses from her, he was willing to take that chance.


	8. Chapter 8

-- 08 --

Reba sat on the bus by the window looking outside waiting for the rest of the group. She didn't want to go, but Mike casually mentioned that Brock would be coming along. That made her decide to go. It had been almost half a year now since she fell for Brock, she kept telling herself everyday that it was just a little crush, she would get over him soon enough. She tried to move on and dated a few other people, hoping maybe she would find someone that was meant for her. But none of those guys could make her heart fly when they kissed. Day and night all she could ever think about was him, worried if he was studying too hard and forgetting to have dinner, she made it a habit of bringing him lunch and dinner whenever she had time. She didn't want it to be too obvious that she did it for him, so she prepared food for Mike too. And she told every one that they were both friends to her. She treated both of them equally and tried hard not to show emotion for Brock. However, the moment she found out he smoked pot, her world came crashing at her feet, she didn't want to lose him to Mary-Jane. He had a bright future ahead of him, and as someone who loved him with all her heart; she wanted to see him succeed.

"A penny for your thoughts" said Brock sitting down next to Reba

"Wondering where Lori-Ann is. You're sitting in her seat by the way." apparently Reba didn't know what Mike and Lori-Ann had planned.

"No it's my seat." he showed her the ticket. Reba checked her seat to see if she was the one who sat in the wrong spot, nope that was her seat. She turned around and looked at Mike who quickly looked away. Reba let out a little snicker.

"It's Mike's idea isn't it?" Brock just answered with a grin. Before they left, every one sat in their assigned, but as soon as the bus moved, they were switching seats as if they were playing musical chairs. However Reba and Brock remain seated where they belonged. While everybody else in the bus was laughing and telling jokes: dirty, suggestive jokes. Reba helped Brock prepare for his exams.

"Here Reba" Lori-Ann handed her two bags of chips to snack on. She gave one to Brock, and let out a soft laugh when Brock tried to put his books away to make some room.

"I got it" she opened a bag and feed him as he continued to study.

"Are you sure you two aren't a couple?" asked one of the cheerleaders who sat on the seat in front of them and had turned around to watch them for a while. She had a crush on Brock, but since the gossip came out six months ago about Reba being 'Brock's girl', she got over him. And then Reba and Brock turned around and told every one that they were just friends. Her question made Reba blush.

"No, we're just friends. It's just Brock had his hands full. I'd have done the same for Mike, really." the cheerleader shrugged, she wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to argue. As the bus traveled, cans of soda were passed around. "Now this I can't help you with." but she helped him hold his books while he was having a drink. Brock decided he had been studying long enough so he packed his books away. Reba yawned, they had been in the bus for more than two hours now, and she was getting bored.

"Tired?"

"A little"

"Here." he wrapped his arm around her and pressed her head down to his shoulder. Reba was startled a little bit, but quickly got comfortable. Brock inhaled the scent of her hair while Reba took in the scent of his musky aftershave. Reba could hear his heart beat. She grinned when she realized her heart began to race along with his. Brock kissed her lightly on the top of her head; it made their hearts beat even faster. Reba closed her eyes listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat and not long before both of them fell asleep leaning against each other. Reba jumped and her head hit Brock's chin when she heard a Polaroid picture being taken.

"Ouch!" cried both of them in unison; Reba rubbed her head when Brock rubbed his chin.

"Mike!" it was Mike who just took their picture.

"Didn't you feel the rain drops falling on your head, Reba? Brock was drooling." kidded Mike, waving the picture to speed up the processing so he could see the picture that he just took.

"Really?" Reba checked to see if Brock really drooled on her. Mike let out a hysterical laugh.

"Nha, I'm just kidding."

"I'm gonna kick his butt." said Brock "woke me up from a nice dream, what a friend!" Brock got up and was about to chase Mike around the bus, but Mike quickly showed him the picture he just took. Well that got Brock to stop and look. He grinned from ear to ear when he saw the picture. He had his one arm wrapped the back of her shoulder and his other arm on top of Reba's arm that rest across his body. Her head rested at the crook of his neck while his head rested on hers. They both had soft grins as they were sleeping peacefully. "I'm keeping this picture." Brock told Mike. Reba blushed from head to toe the moment she saw the picture.

"No, I'm keeping the picture!" announced Reba trying to snatch the picture from his hand. He held it above his head and Reba tried to reach. Brock pushed the button on his armrest, causing the seat to tilt back, Reba fell on top of him, her chest pressing on his face, Lori-Ann teasingly wolf-whistled and every one followed. Reba couldn't believe she could ever turn as red as her hair, but she just did. She got the picture though.

"Now I wish I got that on film!" Mike jokingly grumbled, refer to the little 'accident' that just happened.

"Get the camera ready, I don't mind recreating the moment." Brock snatched the picture back from her hand. Reba crossed her arms and pouted.

"Here Reba, why don't you hugged him again and I'll take your picture so you both can each have the picture." said Mike getting ready to take another picture of them. Reba glared at him, her cheeks still red. "or maybe not." Mike knew when to quit, he knew Reba felt a little embarrassed so he went and bugged somebody else. Brock looked at the picture before handing it to her.

"Now promise me you're not gonna burn it."

"Okay"

"Or chop it, cut it or do anything to destroy it" Brock just had to make sure.

"Fine!" he was getting to know her too well. Reba sighed "Me and Polaroid"

"I think this one is cute. Well that one also a great picture. I still have a copy" he whisper in her ear. Reba bashfully slapped his arm. As they arrived at the destination, they went and got the tents and looked for the spot that they reserved. And Reba found out that her and Lori-Ann's tent was next to Mike and Brock's. Reba glared at Mike and once again he looked away.

"Lori-Ann, you knew anything about this?"

"Anything to keep you happy hun."

"Lori-Ann... You know it took me forever to get over him"

"Have you gotten over him?"

"No..." Reba admitted.

"Then get under him."

"Lori-Ann!" when it was about Brock, Reba could turned red really easy, Lori-Ann had yet to see anyone else having this kind of effect on her friend. "I hope you and Mike didn't plan anything evil or I swear I'll kill you both" Reba threaten her friend. Since they arrived at around lunch, the trip organizer passed sandwiches to everyone. Once they finished their lunch, they would head to the nearby lake.

"I really love your grilled cheese sandwich," said Brock sitting down next to Reba. "I like the fact that you put chicken in it."

"It's my recipe, it happened when I had leftover chicken and I needed a quick lunch, and I like it."

"I love it, can you make it more often when we get back?"

"We'll see." Reba flashed him a smile. They went on their separate ways to get changed to go to the lake. All the girls had their bikinis on, Reba was the only one with a one piece suit with the college logo on it. Reba wore a big t-shirt on top of her swimsuit and a pair of shorts to cover the bottom half. Reba shed her t-shirt and shorts walking to the dock ready to jump into the lake. Brock ran behind her and scooped her up and jumped off the dock, taking both of them into the water. Reba was caught of guard; she choked on the water. When she caught her breath again she pounded on his chest continuously. Brock laughed as he tried to protect himself from getting hit. When they stop laughing, they noticed how close they were.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS" their friend started to chant. Reba blushed when Brock moved closer and tugged her hair behind her ear. He brushed off a few strands of hair that stuck on the side if her face. She bit her bottom lip glancing at his. All of the sudden she threw herself at him and screamed.

"Ahh! SNAKE!"

"Where?" Some girls started to scream and run to the shore.

"It tangled around my ankle" Brock carried Reba back to the shore and looked at her legs, he didn't want to laugh but he couldn't help it.

"It's just seaweed."

"It is?" she just realized she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face at the crook of his neck. And he was topless. She never knew how broad his chest was until she got this close. The girls felt relieved that it wasn't a snake, so they jumped back into water again.

"Are you going back into the lake?" asked Brock still carrying Reba

"No, I don't feel like it anymore. Can you please let me down?" Brock put her on her feet, she shook off the seaweed and put on her t-shirt and shorts and sat by the shore. Brock joined her, watching their friends having fun. Brock wished he could resume with the kiss that almost happened, but he wasn't sure how she would feel about it. If only he could read her mind, he would know she was thinking about it too. Wondering if it would be a spark as the gentle kiss he gave her before. Since that day, no one could ever made her feel the way he did.

"Hey you two, would you like to join us?" asked a cheerleader carrying volleyball in her hand.

"Sure" Brock got up and offered Reba his hand for him to pull her up. "Careful, don't get up too quick." Reba got up and walked with them to volleyball net to join a game of beach volleyball. Once the sun started to set, they all headed back to their campsite to build a bonfire and grill some meat for dinner. When the dinner was over, they all gathered around the bonfire. Someone brought a guitar and a guy had a harmonica. Brock borrowed a guitar from a guy and started to play a song.

_You are the answer to my lonely prayer  
You are an angel from above  
I was so lonely till you came to me  
With the wonder of your love.  
I don't know how I ever lived before  
You are my life, my destiny  
Oh my darling, I love you so  
You mean everything to me  
If you should ever, ever go away  
There would be lonely tears to cry  
The sun above would be never shine again  
There would be teardrops in the sky  
So hold me close and never let me go  
And say our love will always be  
Oh, my darling, I love you so  
You mean everything to me  
So hold me close and never let me go  
And say our love will always be  
Oh, my darling, I love you so  
You mean everything to me_

A lot of the guys who knew the song joined him and some got down on one knee to serenade their girlfriends. This made the girls giggle. Brock and Reba's eyes locked on each other until Brock finished his song. Lori-Ann borrowed the guitar and Reba sang 'I don't want to be a one night stand' the guys started nudging and teasing Brock. They all knew their friends had a crush on each other, they just didn't get why weren't they together. Soon enough they all got exhausted and went their separate ways back to their tents. Reba realized that the seating on the bus wasn't the only arrangements that got altered, the same thing happened to the sleeping arrangements as well. She took out a flashlight and came out of her tent to find Brock sitting outside of his tent yawning, trying to read his book with a flashlight.

"Brock" she called him "What are you doing outside?"

"Mike's girlfriend paid him a visit." that made Reba giggle. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Nature called."

"I'll keep you company" offered Brock, Reba's eyes wide opened "I mean I'm walking with you to the outhouse and I'll wait outside." Brock clarified "It's not safe for a woman to walk alone in the dark in her pajamas, you know" Brock glanced at Reba. She wore flannel pajamas buttoned up to her collar. Reba accepted his gratitude, she didn't want to go by herself too, but she had to go. "Where's Lori-Ann? Why didn't she come with you?"

"She's in one of those tents, not sure which one and I'm not about to peak my head in there to find out." Reba smirked. Brock walked her to the outhouse and waited until she was done and walked her back to the tent. Reba saw him trying to get back to his tent and Mike chased him out. Reba shook her head. "Brock" she called him

"Yeah?" Brock was waiting for her to say something, but it looked like she stopped and thought.

"Lori-Ann probably won't come back till dawn, would you like to take her place?" she didn't have to ask twice. Brock followed Reba into her tent. Lori-Ann and Mike could have sworn they didn't plan this.


	9. Chapter 9

-- 09 --

Reba was awoken by the sounds of birds chirping. She glanced over at Brock who slept peacefully at the other side of the tent with Lori-Ann's and her overnight bags separating them. She quietly slipped out of the tent, enjoying the fresh morning dew. She looked around, no one woke up yet. She decided to do a little stretching. She started by swinging her upper body from side to side. She put one hand on her waist and threw the other arm above her head, and did the same for the other side. She parted her legs and bent to one side to touch her toes, she did the same to the other. She nearly fell head first when she looked between her legs and saw Brock peaking his head out watching her.

"Good Lord, you startled me!" complained Reba placing her hand above her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see what you were up to." Brock came out of the tent, and did a little stretching himself. "No one awake?" Reba shook her head from side to side "rough night I guess." Reba snickered at his comment. "Wanna go jogging?"

"Looking like this?" she panned her hand showing that she was still her pajamas, and Brock was wearing his t-shirt and shorts.

"I run in my boxer shorts all the time." Reba couldn't help but chuckle.

"I gotta change though, stay out here." she made Brock stay outside and stare at the trees until she was done changing. She came out wearing a pair of shorts and white tank top and her shoulder length hair was tied in pigtails. They slowly jogged along the trail while having a nice conversation; they didn't really pay attention to where they were going. They got lost.

"Brock... do you know where we are?" Reba looked around and everywhere was just forest.

"I'm not sure..."

"I think we should head back." they tried to jogging and walking back to where they came from, but stumbled when they found a fork in the trail. They were looking at each other to see if any of them happened to remember which trail they came from. No luck, so they took chance, when they realized it wasn't familiar, they turned around. If that wasn't bad enough, Reba stumbled on the root of a tree and fell forward scraping her knees and the palms of her hand.

"Reba are you alright?" Brock helped her up, brushing the dirt of her knees.

"I sprung my ankle" Brock sat her down on a log and gently massaged her ankle the way his coach taught him when any of his teammates would sprain an ankle.

"I'm going with my gut instinct here, we came on the right track, and we should be back to our tent soon. Here, hop on." Brock gave her a piggyback ride to the tent. "You're much lighter than I first thought."

"You're saying I look fatter than I weight?"

"Huh? No. I mean you got curves and-"

"Stop talking" Reba covered his mouth with her hand.

"Weren't your hands just in the dirt when you fell?"

"Oops, yeah sorry." Brock chuckled, still carrying her on his back; he started to run when he saw the campsite not too far. He slowed down, taking his time, as he wanted to treasure the moment a little while longer. He loved the feeling of her heartbeat against his back. Reba wasn't about to complain when he slowed down. She too loved the closeness between them. She had to fight her temptation not to kiss the side of his neck. She may have had to hide the feelings she had for him, and this was the moment that she'd like to take advantage of, to be so close.

"Where the heck have you been?" Lori-Ann was worried when she didn't see her friend. Mike said Brock was gone too, she was relieved seeing them coming back together. Brock sat Reba down on a bench and looked for a first-aid kit.

"We went jogging and got lost, I fell." told Reba to her best friend, the rest of the group once they knew the two safely returned, they went back to their own business. Brock came back with a bucket of water, rubbing alcohol and band-aid. He rinsed her knees with water, dried them with his towel, cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol and put a few band-aids on her knees. The rest of the water, he told Reba to wash her hands and he cleaned the wounds on the palm of her hand as well. Reba's eyes got a little misty, not from the pain, but the way he took care of her. She wanted to throw him a hug and shout how much she loved him, but she had to scream in her head that he didn't want anything more than friendship, don't ruin it! Mike handed him a tension bandage. Brock used it to wrap around her injured ankle.

"Where did you sleep last night? I came out and looked around, you weren't anywhere nearby." asked Mike

"In Reba's tent." Lori-Ann answered "I came back in the middle of the night, almost slept on top of Brock."

"And I thought you might have gone to one of the guys tent, I didn't know you got lucky"

"We didn't..." Reba had an urge to clarify that nothing happened between them when she saw Mike's crooked grin, in fact, they weren't even close.

"I know, I mean honey, if you're brave enough to have him in your tent, why the heck did you put our overnight bags between you two? And the way you slept was like you were leaning against one wall, and Brock the other. I could have slipped in between and slept more comfortable than you two." Lori-Ann quipped

"That settles it then, my girlfriend could be in my tent tonight, Lori-Ann would be with her boyfriend and you two together." said Mike, Reba gave both of her friends 'the look'

"You can't be serious!"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea, I mean who in their right mind pairs up girls with girls and boys with boys in the same tent, not like we're in our dorm rooms anymore. No offense to you Reba, but I'd rather be with boys." Lori-Ann agreed with Mike's idea.

"No!" Reba refused, turning a different shade of red, mixture between anger and embarrassment.

"What's today's activities?" asked Brock trying to change the subject. It hurt hearing Reba constantly refuse to be with him, although he understood, it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Well, this morning we'll go hiking, and in the afternoon we will go canoeing, kayaking, sunfish sailing, whatever you prefer. Answered Mike.

"I don't think Reba can hike with her foot hurt, I'll stay behind with her, and we'll join you at the lake later."

"You can go Brock, I'll be okay." she didn't want him to miss the fun.

"That's okay, I have to do some studying anyway." Lori-Ann and Mike left some snacks and sodas for them before joining the rest of the group to go hiking.

"Brock, I didn't mean to offend you when I -"

"I know, I understand." Brock cut her off. "So, will you help me study?" Reba answered with a smile. Brock was always astonished by her smile. Gosh how he wanted to kiss her.

"Brock, go get your text books!" Reba snapped him out of his daydream. Brock went to his tent and took out his textbooks and note book, he sat next to Reba at a picnic table. She helped him study for his exam. But when the group came back from hiking, they found them both asleep, resting their heads on the table facing each other. With the light wind blowing, birds chirping and both tired from jogging and getting lost, it wasn't hard for them to fall asleep at all. Some of them started to plan the prank.

"Why don't we tie them together?" one suggested,

"Reba's light sleeper, she would wake up before you even touch her hair." Lori-Ann whispered, "I wonder if they knew they are holding hands" she pointed out to Mike.

"Shh.." Mike shushed the group to be really quiet while walking quietly behind them with two tin plates. The girls tried not to giggled. Mike hit the two plates together loudly.

"Jesus!" Brock let out a swear

"Oh God!" cried Reba. They both jumped into each other's arm. Mike was laughing so hard he couldn't run. Brock kicked his butt. They were laughing making fun of Reba and Brock's reaction making their way to the lake. Brock still carried Reba on his back. Mike also offered to help knowing Brock wouldn't let him. Reba also made the excuse that Mike's girlfriend might take it wrong. However his girlfriend said she didn't mind. But to Reba's silent relief, Brock said he could manage.

"Of course, he wouldn't want her legs around someone else's waist" Mike teased making a bunch of girls giggle. Reba had no idea what he meant.

"Reba, kick him" said Brock walking closer to Mike, still on Brock's back, Reba swing her leg at Mike and accidentally hit his most tender spot." she put a hand covered her mouth and constantly apology while Brock almost die laughing.

"Good girl!"

"Hey I plan to use that tonight" Mike's girlfriend couldn't help but laugh along with them. Brock helped Reba on to a sunfish sailboat and they sailed on the lake.

"How's you ankle feel?" asked Brock sailing the sunfish looking at Reba's flame-like hair blowing in the wind.

"I can walk now actually, you didn't have to carry me." Gosh, how he loved those little dimples when she smiled.

"Sure, now you tell me" Brock quipped, even if she told him sooner he still wanted to carry her anyway, feeling her softness on his back, he wouldn't complain.

The sunfish looked like hollowed out surfboard with a sail. It appeared all Brock had to do was pull or release the rope attached to the sail to control the speed, and steer with the tiller at the back. Reba wanted to sail the sunfish. It looked easy. "Can I try?"

"Sure" they carefully switched positions. Brock taught her how to control the sail and tiller. Reba was having fun, but when she turned the rudder too quickly, the wind swung to sail towards Brock. Before she could warn him to duck, the aluminum boom hit him on that back of his head. Reba panicked, she grabbed the rope as tightly as she could to bring the mast back to the centre of the boat. A strong gust of wind on the sail caused the boat to flip. Mike saw the accident and it was his turn to laugh. He sailed his boat near them to make sure they were okay. Since Brock and Reba were still in the water, they grabbed Mike's boat, and capsized it. Brock and Mike quickly kneeled on their boat's dagger board, righting both sunfish immediately. With all four of them in the water, they noticed a couple nearby who were making out in a canoe. The canoe had begun to drift towards them. Brock and Mike swiftly swam to the canoe, grabbed it, and flipped the couple into the water.

"Looks like it's gonna rain" said Reba, after climbing back in to the boat and regaining control of the sunfish

"Yeah, I think we should head back." Just minutes after the group reached their tents, it was pouring. Mike reached the tent first. He pulled his girlfriend into the tent.

"Well can you at least give me my bag?" Mike handed Brock his overnight bag. As a reflex, Reba pulled Brock into her tent when she saw the rain that they tried to outrun getting close.

"That was close!" as soon as they zipped the tent, they could hear heavy raindrops on top of their tent. They laughed since they were already soaking wet from the lake anyway. Why did they bother running?

"We should get changed." Brock pulled out his towel, wrapped it around his lower half and changed to clean boxer shorts.

"Shouldn't you wear something else on top of those shorts?" asked Reba tearing her eyes away to look elsewhere.

"You saw me in boxer shorts running around the field all the time, why does it bug you?" well it did make her short of breathe.

"It's inappropriate" Brock grinned looking in his overnight bag and got a pair of shorts to put on top of his boxer shorts. Reba still hadn't gotten changed. "I can't change while you're sitting less than three feet away."

"You don't expect me to go out do you? It's pouring rain outside. Don't worry I won't look." Reba looked for something in her overnight bag.

"Here read this, aloud" she made him sit looking at the opposite side and read the book so she could make sure he did not glance over. Brock chuckled. He opened a page and began to read aloud until Reba was done changing. "Is it gonna rain all evening?"

"Well it's just four o'clock, it may stop before dinner time."

"Let's hope so. Why don't I help you study since we can't really do anything else anyway." Brock was so dying to disagree, but she might not like his suggestion.

"My books are in Mike's tent, and I don't think he want to be disturbed right now for some reason."

"Hmm... I packed scrabble with me, wanna play?" Brock grinned as she pulled the game out of her bag. They sat down on the tent floor enjoying at game together. "Bluetooth? what the heck was that?" questioned Reba about Brock adding the word 'tooth' to the word 'blue' that he had previously just put, in hopes for triple letter points for his 'H'.

"It's what happens to your teeth if you don't brush." Brock tried, Reba glared at him "How about 'bluetoo'?

"Pick 'a' word!"

"Unfair, how come 'redhead' is okay and 'bluetooth' is not?" Reba gave him the look "Fine!" Brock moved his 'tooth' elsewhere, and he didn't get triple letter points. Reba put in a word and snatched a triple point word.

"Celsius? We don't even use that in this country" cried Brock

"How come it's in your chemistry text book then?" Reba lifted her eyebrow enjoying her victory.

"I should stop letting you helping me with my studies, you keep learning new words. Look at the words you put down, 'syringe', who would have thought of that?" Brock whined.

"They are all in your text book" Reba smirked. "Wanna play again?" they didn't even bother counting the total.

"Anything else you have?"

"Hmm... I think I saw Lori-Ann pack a deck of cards, let me see" Reba looked in Lori-Ann's bag.

"Playing strip poker?" now this was something Brock looked forward to! Reba had tried so hard to forget that day and he brought it up. She blushed; throwing what she thought was a deck of cards at him. Brock caught the box in midair and started to laugh. "Now this is something I'm good at!"

"I'm not going to play strip poker with you!" holler Reba embarrassingly

"Not with these, no. Do you realize what you just threw at me?" Reba had a confused look for about half a minute before every single drop of blood in her body gathered at her face.

"Oh my Gosh! Give it back!" she tried to get the box from his hand, but Brock made it harder for her to get. She knocked Brock on the floor while reaching for the box. She was on top of him when she got it and it was the same time Lori-Ann unzipped the tent. Both of them stopped dead in a compromising position, a little stunned, glancing at Lori-Ann.

"That's what I'm here for." she snatched the box out of Reba's hand. "You need some? Here take a couple" she opened the box and tossed her a few packets from inside the box. "I won't be back tonight, you two have fun" Lori-Ann grabbed her overnight bag and rushed out. Reba was beyond shocked. Brock started laughing hysterically. He would have rolled if Reba wasn't still on top of him.

"There goes my reputation"


	10. Chapter 10

-- 10 --

Brock wiped a teardrop off from the corner of his eye, he still continued to laugh. That was hilarious.

"Would you quit laughing, that ain't funny! You mo-ron!" Reba didn't see the amusement from the situation. First she tossed a box, which she thought was a deck of cards at him, but it turned out to be a box of condoms. She literally pounced on him trying to get it back. When she got it, Lori-Ann happened to walk in and see it in her hand. It almost looked like Reba was trying to take advantage of Brock, pinning him down, holding a box of condoms. Reba lost her speech. She didn't know how to start explaining to Lori-Ann that it wasn't how it looked. But she just couldn't find the right words to do so. Lori-Ann probably thought Reba needed them. That's why she got them out of her bag, so she gave her some and rushed out before Reba even had a chance to let out a word. Brock was dying from laughter.

"I'm sorry, but it is funny, wait until I tell Mike, he would kill himself laughing too." Brock tried to stop, but occasionally a few chuckles escaped.

"It's up there with all my embarrassing moments." Reba grumbled, "Looks like it stopped raining, should we get out of the tent?" It had stopped raining a while now, but they were enjoying each other's company so much they didn't notice.

"I'll go get my school bag." Brock went to his tent. He didn't enter, but stood in front and asked Mike to hand it to him. He came back with his bag and a deck of cards he borrowed from Mike. "Now 'this' is a deck of cards." and he started to laugh again.

"Yeah yeah." she had been embarrassed so much she couldn't even turn red anymore.

"Well, since Lori-Ann took her bag and mine is here, does that mean I get to stay here tonight?"

"What other option do I have?" Reba mumbled, "You stay at your side, I'll stay at mine, with our bags between us and keep away."

"Aww man!" cried Brock teasingly, but Reba took it a little too serious.

"Brock maybe I should tell you something. I'm..." she swallowed hard

"Reba, I think the whole school knows"

"They do? I'm silly, aren't I?"

"Nha you're not. I'm sure you'll make your husband feel that he's the happiest, luckiest man on earth." Reba smiled sheepishly at his statement "And I swear I won't even lay a finger on you. Now can I stay here tonight? 'Cause it'd be hard to get comfortable on the muddy ground, you know" he made Reba laugh.

"Alright I'll trust you, are we going to have anything to eat? It's almost dinner time." and as soon as her sentence ended, they heard heavy raindrops begin again. "I guess that's a no" Shortly after her comment, the organizer of the camp walked by with hot dogs and sandwiches. It looked like they weren't gonna have a bonfire tonight. After dinner, Reba continued to help Brock with his studies by flashlight and they went to sleep, separated by their gear. They got up in the morning, before anyone else and went jogging. They remembered to remember the route this time. When they came back the group was gathering on the field.

"What's today's activity?" Brock asked Mike's girlfriend, who was also in charge of activities for the trip.

"We're having contests for couples"

"Huh?" Reba looked a little confused

"You two pair up and other couples in the group would pair up for a few competitions. Whoever wins, will receive a prize."

"But we're not a couple" denied Reba "We're friends"

"Yeah, sure, if you two were couple, you'd be sleeping together by now. Wait, where did you sleep last night? Mike's girlfriend quipped "Here" she handed them a rope.

"What's this for?" asked Brock

"Go practice, the first race will be a three legged race." said the organizer, Reba sighed "there's a prize"

"Alright fine, c'mon Brock. Let's win that sucker!" Brock tied one end of the rope at his ankle, and the other one at hers.

"Alright. Ready?" and they started by walking slowly, getting used to each other's rhythm. But when they started to run, Brock took long strides since his legs were long than hers. Reba stumbled. They managed to come in third place. If Reba thought that was hard, that was just the beginning. Mike's girlfriend told them about the next challenge. First they would be standing on a page of a newspaper for two minutes. Then they folded the paper in half forcing them to stand closer together. After two minutes they folded it again, the surface was so small that they had to hug each other in order to keep balance, two minutes later they folded it again. Now the paper was so small, there was barely room for four feet. They started to sway. Brock hugged Reba tight, trying to stay in place or they would lose the game. While holding on tight, they looked in each other's eyes.

"Kiss her!" someone shouted.

"Kiss him!" their friends wanted to see them kiss. They hardly had any physical contact, except eye contact that seemed to happen quite often and they didn't even realize it. Brock grinned looking in to Reba's eyes. She swallowed hard seeing his eyes sparkle, her heart beat fast and he could feel it.

"Time's up" announced Mike's girlfriend followed by 'boo...'

"Alright, who just booed my girlfriend?" Mike kiddingly stepped up. Although she said time's up, they still held on tight.

"Good Lord, you two take forever to kiss, her let me help." said one of a guys walking up to them and put one hand behind Brock's head and one hand behind Reba's. He brought them together until their lips attached. Reba's eyes wide opened, not expecting someone to be so bold. Mike kicked his butt. He never believed in doing anything against a woman's will. Mike was a gentleman. Sometimes the way he leered at Reba's legs or some woman's cleavage, may have made people doubt, but he never laid his finger on any woman that said no. That was why Reba could walk in and out the east wing freely without having to worry about any man being a pervert, since Mike was her friend and people still believed she was 'Brock's girl', that gave Reba plenty of security.

"Thank you Mike!" said Reba, she wanted a kiss that sparked, not just lip pressing, and that needed a moment to create. Mike's girlfriend made them fold the paper on last time. And this time the surface was so small, Brock could only put one foot on it. So he scooped up Reba in his arms. "You should have carried me behind your back, it would be easier."

"Nha, I can manage. You ain't heavy." Brock chuckled. "Listen, about that kiss-"

"I wouldn't even call that a kiss" Reba cut him off, "would you?"

"I guess you're right..." and once again a moment of eye contact.

"Hello?!" Mike's girlfriend trying to get their attention "I said time's up like 5 minutes ago" she teased. Reba quickly hopped out of his arms. "Okay one last game" she hung an apple on a tree with string long enough to reach their faces. "Both of you have to eat the apple without using your hands" as soon as Reba heard the rules her jaw drop. There was a big chance they might accidentally kiss! "Ready? Go!" Other couples started to catch the apple with their teeth, and ended up kissing. That's a mean game! Reba thought. She took in a deep breath and tried to catch the apple avoiding Brock's lips. There were a few times their lips accidentally brushed, every time it did, Reba's heart skipped a beat. By the time they finished the apple and left just the core, they almost kissed way too many times. Brock wished he could just pretend to miss the apple and go straight to her lips, but every time he did that, Reba almost took a step back. She probably really didn't think of him more than friend.

"Congratulations, you two won!" announced one of the girls "you two are the only one who finished the apple and didn't stop to kiss every five seconds." she giggled "here's your prize" Reba took the prize from her hand and removed he gift wrapping. She shook her head while turning red.

"I should have known! Get your mind out of the gutter, you pranksters!" Reba hollered at her friends, they all laughed. In her hand was about 5 boxes of condoms wrapped together. Brock laugh reminiscing about yesterday's incident. "Thanks for being so generous" she quipped. But Reba didn't get to keep her prize, because a few couples weren't 'well prepared', so they were so happy to see them, and asked her if they could have some. Reba gave them all away quickly. Not long before every one was 'gone'.

"Well, you couldn't blame them, we're going back tomorrow and they don't have this much freedom in the dorms" said Brock with a chuckle. "I had fun this weekend I'm glad I decided to come."

"Me too, I had fun, but I wish we had more things to do than... that" Brock laughed at her comment.

"You know, I didn't even think we'd have as much activities as we did. Didn't you notice everybody came here with their partner? When Mike told me you were coming along, I wondered if you knew what to expect."

"Apparently not, I could have been bored to death. Lori-Ann should have told me." she sighed, "Anyway, the Sun hasn't even set yet, how about we work on your chemistry?" Brock's heart nearly pounced out of his chest, but Reba quickly clarified. "I'm talking about the subject of your exam"

"How about we just relax and let's play cards?"

"I swear I'd never play poker with you again." announced Reba turning red

"I wasn't thinking of that, how about gin, you know how to play gin?" Reba nodded, Brock ran to the tent and brought out the cards and played at the picnic table. "When we go back, and if I have some time before finals, how about we go see a show?"

"I'd like that" Reba wondered if he was asking her out on a date or just as a friend going to see movie together. However, Brock didn't have time. As soon as he came back, he had his exams, and a bunch of projects to finish before finals. And Reba also getting ready for her finals, they never went out together until the end of the year.

"Y'all going back to Oklahoma?" asked Brock watching Mike pack his stuff. He just learned that all three of his friends would go back home during summer.

"Yep, I'll see you in August. If you miss me, just write me a letter." he tapped his nose handing Brock the address. Brock immediately knew that wasn't Mike's address. "Or send me flowers, Gladiolus are my favorite." Brock smiled. "I still can't believe you never asked her out." Mike shook his head.

"I wish I had time!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving, I'll see you next semester." Mike closed his last box.

"Mike give me your address too before you leave, I might pay you a visit"

"Me? Really?" Mike smirked

"I need a reason to go there and a place to stay, I can't just show up at her house. Her dad owns several guns." Brock chuckled. Brock saw all of them leave. Reba turned around to give him a smile to remember before disappearing in her car. Little did she realize, Brock showed up with Mike and Lori-Ann on her doorstep less than three weeks later.


	11. Chapter 11

-- 11 --

-- 11 --

Reba was surprised to see her friends on her doorstep. Well not Lori-Ann, 'cause she was there all the time. Mike was never at her house, but he lived not too far, but Brock… she never expected him. He sent her a bouquet of flowers less than a week ago and said 'congratulations on your good grades', a beautiful bouquet of gladiolus. They were still in her bedroom.

"Hey guys, what brings y'all here?" greeted Reba, inviting them into her living room.

"You want a long story or short story?" asked Lori-Ann "short story would be I was dragged here by two men, long story, you'll have to ask Brock" and Reba flashed him a smile.

"Oh I came to see Mike and since I'm here anyway I thought I'd drop by to say hi." Lori-Ann and Mike glared at him shouting 'mo-ron' in their head.

"I see."

"Who's here Reba?" asked Helene, Reba's mom.

"My friends, mama." she introduced her mom to her friends and introduced her friends to her mom "This is Mike, I'm not sure if you remember him, he was from my high school."

"Mike, that went to see you in every swimming competition? You have a few dates with him, but it didn't work out?"

"That's the one. Mama, can you kinda not think out loud?" Mike and Brock let out a soft grin.

"And this is Brock, Mike's friend."

"Brock, the guy who swung his fist at some jerks who grabbed your backside? Was that the same guy that sent you the flowers in your bedroom?"

"Again mama, can you think quietly in your head?" gritted Reba turning pink. Her dad came in the room; Brock swallowed hard seeing her dad with his shotgun. She had to introduce her friends to her dad too.

"Brock, the guy that sent you the flowers in your bedroom?" asked JV looking so serious, Brock swallowed a huge lump in his throat "And the guy who swung his fist at some jerks who grabbed your butt? Thanks for taking care of my little carrot-top, son" he shook his hand, with a grin. Reba was silently relieved that her parents seemed to like Brock. "I kept telling her to bring her Remingtons to school, but she wouldn't" he shook his head. Somehow, Brock didn't think he was referring to typewriters when he mention 'her Remingtons', he also noticed the plural.

"Go feed the cows daddy" she bashfully pushed her dad out the door.

"Listen, would y'all stay for dinner? My little carrot-top can cook different kind of beans. And I've got a story to tell ya."

"JV, go feed the cows, you're embarrassing our little girl in front of her boyfriend."

"Between you and daddy, scores are tied. And he ain't my boyfriend mama, he's a friend" Reba quickly corrected her mom while turning red.

"Really? Why the heck did he sent you flowers then?"

"I did really well in class, can we talk about this later?" Reba tried to push her mom away

"Lori-Ann did you do well in class?" asked Helene

"I passed"

"Did Brock send you flowers?"

"If he did, I haven't received them" Lori-Ann answered, Helene glanced at Reba with a grin seeing her daughter turning red.

"Mike, did you send her flower too?"

"Er... no..."

"Brock, did you-" Helene went to her next target, Brock sat at the edge of his seat waiting for his question, but Reba cut her mother of.

"Daddy, can you please take mama to the outlet mall?" She tried to get rid of them both at once. When her parents were gone, she turned her attention to her friends.

"Remingtons?" Mike was surprised, Reba never talked about guns.

"Got them from daddy, he gave me my first gun when I was nine. I got about ten of them if you want to see them."

"Never mind own them, do you know how to use them?" ask Brock a little worried. Reba gave him a dirty grin.

"You wanna try and make my day?" Brock put his hands up, defeated. "Anyway, would y'all like to stay for dinner? Mama has some mountain oysters. I could fry'em up." Lori-Ann and Mike grinned, Reba eyes sparks with amusement. Brock was excited about the oysters. However, it looked nothing like oysters when he saw it at the dinner table.

"What is this?" whispered Brock to his friend.

"Tastes just like chicken" he didn't quite answer Brock's question.

"Well Oklahoma's chickens taste a little different than ones in Texas then. What is this?" Mike whispered the answer, Brock choked on his piece of 'mountain oysters'.

"Are you alright, son? What's matter? Don't you like my daughter's cooking?" asked JV looking seriously.

"I told you, you left them too long on the stove, it's a little dry." Helene gave her two cents to her daughter.

"No no, it was... good" Brock swallowed hard, dare he eat another piece?

"Maybe you're right daddy, he didn't like my cooking" pouted Reba, trying to keep straight face and not burst out in laughter.

"Her cooking is pretty good, here Brock, try another piece." Mike put another piece on his plate, and one on his own and casually eating like it was just a normal meal. He glanced at Lori-Ann, who just enjoyed her dinner. He looked at Reba who stared at him to see if he dared to eat another piece. JV and Helene glared at him. Brock took a bite trying to tell himself it was just a piece of chicken. Once he put his mind at ease, it was quite good actually.

They stayed and chatted a little while longer after dinner. As soon as the three of them left Reba's house, Mike and Lori-Ann took turn smacking the back of Brock's head.

"You mo-ron, what the heck was that? Drop by and say hi?"

"And you didn't even ask her out to go to state fair" Mike shook his head.

"Don't you see the way she told her parents that we are just friends?" Brock defended himself. Mike and Lori-Ann smacked the back of his head again. They had agreed that they would not tell Brock how Reba really felt, Brock had to find that out himself. He had to win her on his own. Lori-Ann told Mike she didn't want to see Reba's heartbroken if Brock didn't really love her, although Mike knew Brock had so many feelings for her, he agreed with Lori-Ann that Brock had to be the one who told her how he felt.

"You idiot, you expect her to tell her mom that you're her boyfriend when you never asked her out?" Mike was frustrated, Brock was easy going with other girls, but he was somehow nervous to ask the redhead out. Mike thought he understood. The other girls that Brock dated just went their separate ways if it didn't work out, but Reba wasn't the type to waste her time to fooling around. Knowing she was waiting for 'the one' made him even more nervous. What if it wasn't him?

"Where's the State fair?" ask Brock

"Just outside Tulsa, about an hour drive from here," answered Lori-Ann. Brock turned his car around heading back to Reba's house. Unfortunately her dad opened the door with a rifle in his hand.

"JV" that was how her dad told Brock to call him "I was just wondering if Reba's free to go out with us tomorrow, I mean all of us." Brock got a little nervous, wondering if the big guy in front of him ever went anywhere without his gun.

"All of you?" asked JV looking serious as usual; Brock could never tell when he was really serious or just putting on an act.

"Yes sir." there goes a date.

"Fine, but let me tell you I got eyes and ears everywhere in this town, you better keep your hands off my little girl or I'll shoot you." yep definitely not a date when Mike and Lori-Ann would have to tag along with them. So all three came and picked up Reba in the afternoon with her dad shining his rifle, glaring at Brock. "Have her back before ten"

"Oh, JV, Reba's nineteen now, how about eleven?" Lori-Ann helped Brock make a deal, she knew JV, and he was like another dad to her as well. She sweet-talked him until he allowed Reba to return at eleven.

"Her dad scares me" admit Brock to Lori-Ann

"He never shot anyone, but then again no one was ever bold enough to show up at his door step to ask him if he could take his daughter out."

"Thanks for the comfort" Brock quipped. They stopped talking when Reba came out of the house wearing a one-piece dress, looking beautiful. Brock had never seen her wearing a dress before.

"Shall we get going?" Lori-Ann shut his jaw and tapped his shoulder. Lori-Ann and Mike sat at the back they let Reba sit at the passenger seat with Brock. "Are you going to dump us somewhere?"

"No, we all going together." said Brock, just in case JV wasn't kidding about ears and eyes. But as soon as they get to the fair, Mike and Lori-Ann tried to drift away, but couldn't go too far. They needed a ride back home. "Are you thirsty? Let's get something to drink."

"A little peckish actually. By the way, how did you like the mountain oyster?" asked Reba with a smirk.

"It's different"

"Wanna try it again some time?"

"Only when your dad is glaring at me with a gun in his hand." Brock took her to a little stand and they decided to share a float. They sat down on a picnic table almost forgetting about Lori-Ann and Mike. They kept their distance anyway. "He always carries his gun?"

"Mama keeps telling him to keep it off the dinner table, but he always pretends to forget. He's good with his gun though; we never have any accidents in the house. Believe me, our house is the safest house in Oklahoma."

"I can see why, but I bet the deer that peak their head out of your wall beg to differ." Reba chuckled.

"It's daddy's hobby. He keeps the head and gives the meat to our neighbors. Daddy himself prefers rabbits. He's pretty good at getting them too." if she tried to scare him how accurate her dad's shots were, it worked. However Reba didn't mean to scare him, and a little disappointed that he didn't even walk hand in hand with her. Brock wished he could spent some alone time with her without fearing that one of these people might be her daddy's eyes and ears. He took her to the haunted house. That was some dark place they could be alone. Well Reba held his arm tight all the way, but they didn't get to talk much. And they weren't completely alone since few people were in front of them and some behind them.

"You want to go on the Ferris wheel?" he thought he found a perfect place to be alone, up high.

"I have height issue," admitted Reba. There goes another plan. He was hoping when they got up high maybe he could give her a kiss. "How about bumper cars?" she suggested. "Or the coffee cup ride" still not quite alone, but the coffee cup ride was better than bumper cars, at least they got to sit side by side. The sun was slowly setting; it reflected her hair and her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Reba, I..." Brock stumbled 'say it you moron!' he shouted at himself. "I..." And the ride was over. He took her hand and walked out of the ride.

"You were about to tell me something?" asked Reba standing not too far from the ride. It was quite noisy from where they stood. Well, at least it was the noise from the machine, but not a lot of people nearby. Brock looked into her twinkling blue eyes, he put her arms around his neck, while holding her by her waist. Her heart pounded when she had a feeling that he was about to kiss her.

"Brock, Reba hide!" Lori-Ann ran and grabbed her friend's hand. They ran, Brock and Mike followed.

"Whom are we hiding from?" Reba was confused.


	12. Chapter 12

-- 12 --

"I spotted JV and Helene," said Mike who was the tallest. "And he has a gun"

"How did they know we're here?" questioned Brock, starting to worry. Reba smirked.

"Gosh, you two scared me, daddy takes mama to the state fair all the time. She loves it. The fair and the outlet store, two places he always complains when mama wants to go, but he always takes her there" explained Reba "And we didn't do anything wrong, why are we hiding?"

"Did I mention, he has a gun?" said Mike, Lori-Ann still looking at them

"Daddy always has a gun! Lori-Ann, you see daddy with his gun all the time, why did you panic?"

"I know I shouldn't be, JV never misses when he aims, and I'm pretty sure he likes me. But then again, I've never taken his daughter out sneaking around with a guy before."

"He never shot anyone" Reba defended her daddy.

"There's a first time for everything and I'd rather not taking a chance" said Brock, he wasn't sure if JV liked him or not. He seemed to like him at the dinner table, but when he went back and asked Reba out, JV didn't seem so pleased. And hearing that the big guy never lost a bullet without hitting his target, that scared him.

"Er... Reba, when was the last time you saw JV and Helene stand closer than at arms length?" asked Lori-Ann

"I don't know, unless one of them choked on a piece of sausage, I don't even think I ever saw them that close together, why?" Reba curiously peeked at her parents from where they were hiding.

"Oh I think they just kissed," said Lori-Ann still curiously looking at them

"Eww..." cried Reba shivering, there goes her urge to kiss.

"What time is it?" asked Brock checking the time; he didn't want to take Reba home late.

"Just 8 o'clock" Mike glanced at his watch. "We still have almost three hours before Reba had to be home. Beside her dad's here, who's gonna know what time she gets home?"

"Oh he will." ensured Lori-Ann, Brock made mental note not to bring Reba home late.

"Well, I don't think we'll have fun here anymore if we keep hiding from JV and Helene. Hey why don't we go to Uncle Moe's?" suggested Lori-Ann.

"Sounds like a good idea, let's go Brock! We'll show you some Oklahoma swings." The four young adults waited until JV and Helene were busy with each other before sneaking passed them, Reba shivered again seeing her parents so passionately kissing in the line waiting to go into a swan ride. Brock mentally kicked himself, that's where he should have taken her! Mike drove all of them to Uncle Moe, a country tavern that very popular in their neighborhood. Everyone seemed to know each other on a first name basis. One of the elderly men even teased if Reba was old enough to drink, she was just a baby girl for what he remembered.

"If I'm old enough to drink, will you buy me one?" Reba kidded back, she got herself a bottle of beer.

"Don't ya tell ya daddy now I bought ya beer, he'll shoot my butt." said the elder guy with a laugh, Brock made another mental note, not to kiss Reba here because everyone seemed to be JV's friends. Reba taught Brock the swing dance steps, and square dancing. They were having a great time; they almost forgot that Reba had to be home by eleven. By the time they realized how late it was, Reba almost didn't make it home on time. Brock turned pale seeing JV's car on the driveway, meaning they were back. The porch light turned on the moment Brock parked. No hope for a good night kiss. And he had to leave tomorrow, he hadn't yet told her how he felt. Maybe he could tell her when they meet again back in college. Reba would have given him a kiss if not because her friends were sitting in the back seat, although they were looking elsewhere pretending not to see anything, still they were a little too close, and she was too shy to show affection in front of her friends.

"Good night, see you back in college" said Reba getting out of the car and waving good-bye.

The first day back in college was hectic to everyone; Brock had a few projects assigned already. Reba had few more classes to pay close attention to. Lori-Ann still lay back, started to gather the cheerleaders to reform the team. Tammy never returned. Neither did #4 John from the football team. John was escorted one day to the Justice of the Peace by Tammy's father and kin. Reba had to fill for Tammy again. Mike, who majored in Physical Ed., seemed to be the only one who didn't feel stress. Reba still waited for Brock to ask her out, but knowing his schedule, she sighed. Brock casually mentioned that last year he barely made it to maintain good grades, this year he had to pay more attention to his studies. Reba took that as a hint that he didn't have time for relationship once again.

"Brock did you heard, someone's asked Reba out?" asked Mike to moment he saw Brock back in their dorm room. Now that Brock quit smoking, he was looking for a new roommate who didn't smoke, Mike didn't smoke so they decided it would be a good idea to share a room, they were best friends anyway.

"Who?" asked Brock sitting at his table ready to study.

"A French freshman named Jean-Pierre. He likes Reba and he asked her out. All the cheerleaders were so jealous of her now; they said he's a great kisser. And the fact that he drove a Corvette convertible really helped." Brock glanced at his textbooks and sighed. He wished he could take her out, but he had a project due tomorrow.

"Maybe that's what she deserves I guess, if she was with me she wouldn't get to go anywhere." Mike started to feel pity for his friend. He patted Brock's shoulder and left him to his studies. Brock ran his fingers through his hair, feeling so frustrated. He needed to smoke and he knew where to get it. However, he stopped at the door of the guy who had what he needed. Reba worked so hard getting him to quit. She would never forgive him if he returned to get 'that stuff'. He needed fresh air. He walked over to the pond by the country club where he always spotted Reba sitting when she needed some fresh air.

"Aren't you afraid of getting hit by a golf ball?" Brock remembered asking her one day.

"That person must be a really lousy golfer. Do you know how to play golf?" she asked him.

"My dad taught me. I don't really like it thought, I think it's kinda boring." commented Brock sitting down next to the redhead. "Why do you like sitting here so much?"

"I've always wondered how they keep the grass so green and neat. Almost looks like an outdoor carpet. And it's green as far as the eye can see. Well, except that patch of sand over there, the rest is green and I love it. And someday I'm gonna have a house with big front yard and back yard."

"And let me guess, you'll make your husband mow the lawn every day?" Brock quipped with a little chuckle.

"Yep, that would be his chore." she smirked.

Brock grinned, reminiscing about the conversation he had with her. He also remembered this was the place he kissed her, the only time that he kissed her. And a few days later she overheard him saying to his roommate that they were just friends. Brock sat and looked at the green grass until the mosquitoes started to bite, he didn't even know the sun had set. He returned to his dorm trying to finish his project. It was so hard to keep his mind steady and not wandering to the redhead who probably enjoying her date with that French freshman. Mike almost jumped out of his bed when Brock punched the wall.

"What the heck?"

"Sorry Mike forgot that you're sleeping."

"Never mind me, the guys that share the wall are probably wondering if we had an earthquake. What's the matter? Trying to keep yourself awake?" He spotted Brock's hand and a dent in the wall. He went and got his friend some ice. "You are an idiot. You know that?"

"Thanks buddy." Brock grumbled. "Tell me what I should do, I have this dang project to finish, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"Doesn't she usually help you with your projects and your study? Ask her to help"

"She's on a date with a French kisser!" Brock almost roared.

"Not at two in the morning" Brock just learned how late it was. "Finish your project tonight, and go talk to her in the morning or in the afternoon or whenever you can spare a moment." Brock sighed. Communication wasn't his strong point. But he'd try tomorrow. He would try to have a happy thought, thinking back when they were camping together, that was a fun time that he'd never forget. He tried to clear his head and forced himself to finish his project. Every few minutes he would let himself dreamt about her smile, then steer his thoughts back to his project. It was a long night.

"Hi Reba" greeted Brock with a joyful grin seeing her by the pond.

"Hi Brock, handed in your project?" she patted the place next to her, motioning him to sit down.

"How was your date last night?" Brock mentally kicked himself for asking. But he was relieved when she said.

"It was alright."

"Did he kiss you?" again with a stupid question that he was afraid to hear the answer.

"He did, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm not going to tell you." she sighed; she spotted his bruise at the back of his hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"You"

"Hey, what did I do?" Reba was confused; she didn't do anything to his hand. He didn't answer.

"I heard all the girls were so jealous that you got to go out with him. They said he's a good kisser."

"Not to me, he ain't one" Reba quickly covered her mouth, she didn't mean to kiss and tell.

"Why?" he curiously wanted to know.

"It's just... I didn't feel the spark. Why am I telling you this? You'll be just like Lori-Ann, thinking that I'm silly." she hugged her knees looking at the grass.

"Did the spark ever happen?" Brock was curious and a little nervous. Reba glanced at him and quickly looked back at the grass on the other side of the pond.

"Once." she confessed without looking at him. Brock took a deep breath, gathered up all his courage, turned her face by her chin to look at him. Reba was a little startled by his action. She was completely caught off guard when he pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her with all the desires that had been bottled up since the last time it happened. His heart raced a thousand beats a minute when he felt that she kissed him back. They remained kissing for what seemed to be eternity, locking their lips with fiery passion.

"So, do you feel the spark?" he did and he kept his fingers crossed that she felt the same way.

"I gotta go." she got up and hurried away from him. Brock ran after her.

"Reba, wait!" he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Don't you get it? You can't just kiss me like that and expect us to be just friends." She shouted and shook him off and ran back to her room with tears. She had been trying so hard to forget about his tender kiss and never succeeded. Now, how long it would take her to forget about this one when it wasn't just a spark like before? It was wildfire! Brock was pacing in front of the west wing, but Reba never came out. He wanted to tell her he didn't want to be just friends, not anymore. He returned to his dorm and he determined that he would tell her how he felt tomorrow. He went and saw her at the library knowing she would be there.

"I want to talk to you."

"I'm kinda busy." she buried her nose in her textbook. Brock pulled the book out of her hand and placed a scrabble board between them. Brock knew she could never say no to a board game. It relaxed her.

"I just want you to know, that because of you, I quitted both cigarettes and, you know, that stuff." he placed his first word on the board

"Good for you" she counted his points

"When I kissed you yesterday, I was hoping to be more than just friends." he watched her put her word on the board, did not respond to his comment. "But I also hope you understand that I have plenty of courses this semester."

"I wouldn't complain"

"But if I win this game, I'd like to take you to the carnival" stated Brock placing, rearranging his words on the board. "And if you win?" Reba was puzzled watching him pick up letters from the board to form a word.

"Dinner and a movie would be nice" and she smiled when she saw what he put on the board. She would have told him to pick 'a' word, but she just couldn't. "And you call me a nerd?" questioned Reba turning beautiful shade of red, staring at the word 'iloveyou' he just placed on the board.

"So what do you say?" asked Brock treasuring her smile. Reba sheepishly glanced at him adding three letters to his 'word'. It read 'iloveyoutoo'.


	13. Chapter 13

-- 13 --

"Dear God, I have never seen anyone enjoying the death of Hamlet this much before" Lori-Ann read over Reba's shoulder seeing her friend doing her homework with a huge grin spread across her face. "You look happy. Are you really happy or faking happy?"

"I'm really happy! How can you fake being happy?"

"Honey, someday you'll learn that some things can easily be faked." said Lori-Ann shaking her head "Why are you happy?"

"I'm in love" Reba dreamingly announced

"The last time you thought you were in love, you cried your eyes out a few days later. Now who's the guy?" asked Lori-Ann, knowing exactly who could put this huge smile on her friend's face.

"You know whom that is." she bashfully elbowed Lori-Ann

"Now, you sure you didn't assume that he loves you like last time?"

"No, he told me."

"Finally!"

"And we're going on a date."

"You go girl!" Lori-Ann was happy seeing her friend happy.

"But I'm kinda prepared to be stood up though." commented Reba

"And why is that?"

"Look at all the classes he has, and those projects and everything. But you know what, I'm just happy we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't care if he stood me up because of his classes or his projects. We don't have to go anywhere, I'm just happy to be with him."

"Boy, you really are in love."

"But do you have short skirt I can borrow?" asked Reba sheepishly. Brock wanted to see her wearing a short skirt, so maybe she would wear a short skirt on their official first date.

"I have plenty. And you may want to look into shoes too, try high heels" advised Lori-Ann. She went through her closet and brought out a few miniskirts and tops for Reba to borrow.

"No that's way too short, it'll make me look... slutty."

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry, Lori-Ann, but do you have something longer? That barely covers my hips!"

"Alright, why don't you try this one?" she handed Reba a hip hugging denim skirt that was long enough to cover half her thigh "I swear to God when I wore this, it almost reached my knees" said Lori-Ann walking around, examining her skirt that seemed to look better on her friend than on herself.

"May I borrow this one?"

"Sure, now let's find you a cute top to go with this."

"It's denim, it'd go with any shirt I own." commented Reba looking at herself in a mirror. Short skirts made her legs look really long.

"Honey, the shirts you own are huge, try one that hugs your body, show off what you got. Here try this one."

"No" Reba saw a tube top in her friend's hand and she immediately said no. "Too risqué, what if it slips down and I don't notice?"

"Then you'd make his day." Lori-Ann quipped. Reba playfully slapped her arm. She handed Reba a halter-top. Reba put it on. "Reba, since you don't have to stuff your bra, then lose it. This top will look better without it"

"In that case, no."

"Why not? Look nice on you."

"What if I get... cold." Lori-Ann was about to answer but Reba cut her off "Never mind, I'll wear my own top, I have a sleeveless white blouse, I think that should do. Lori-Ann let her borrow a pair of 2 inches platform shoes. But Reba slipped on her cowboy boots first, and Lori-Ann though it looked pretty good. Short denim skirt and cowboy boots didn't look too bad. Reba was pleased with the result. She was never this excited to go out on a date before. She also feared that Brock would stand her up, although she understood his situations, but she really wanted to go on a date with him.

"Now, let's get you pretty up."

"Lori-Ann, the date is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? And you got me all excited with you today?" Lori-Ann laughed softly at her friend. "Boy, you really, really are in love." The following day Lori-Ann got her friend ready and put light make-up on her to enhance the feature of her beauty. Brock was stunned the moment he saw Reba with a denim mini skirt, a white sleeveless blouse that contoured her figure. Lori-Ann made her unbutton a couple of buttons on the top. She said 'give him something to look forward to'. Mike was stunned too, but he snapped out of it before Brock did.

"Now I see why you risk running in your boxer shorts for a slightest chance to see her in a short skirt." Mike teased, elbowing his friend to pick up his bottom jaw that nearly hit the ground. A few guys that liked to hang out in front of the west wing, wolf-whistled at Reba and teasingly hummed the Miss America tune every step she made.

"I feel like I'm the luckiest man on earth already," said Brock with a soft grin when Reba took his arm. He opened the door for her to get into his old red Mustang convertible and drove off to the traveling carnival that stopped by not too far from their university. Reba let him win the game of scrabble, simply because she wanted to spent time with him as a date, getting to walk and talk and enjoy their official first date the way it should be without having their friends tag along. And another reason that he won was 'the word' he put on the board was just priceless.

"I'm glad you didn't stand me up."

"And why would I do that?" Brock let go of the gear and held her hand

"You have a lot of projects that need to be done."

"I know, that sucks. But I wouldn't want to miss our first date," said Brock. Reba gave him a sly smile.

"I'll help you with your projects," she offered.

"No, you're the most distracting thing on earth. I wouldn't ever finish my projects having you nearby." He kissed the back of her hand lightly before letting go and putting the car to park.

"Why would you say that?"

"You see this bruise" he showed her the back of his hand "I punched the wall trying to stop thinking about you." and for that, Reba did something she'd always wanted to do. She threw him a hug and kissed him with all her heart, enjoyed the feeling of the wildfire rushing through every square inch of her skin. "See you made me think of something else already." teased Brock pecking her lips.

"Well, if I help you study then you don't have to think about me, 'cause I'll be there, sitting next to you."

"Tempting, but if I spend my time kissing you more than working on my project, I'll tell Lori-Ann to lock you in your room." Reba just loved the feeling of being in love. They walked hand in hand to see different shows and enjoyed some fun rides that were not too high: just like when they went to the state fair. The only difference was that he could stop and kiss her without having to worry that he might get to hear her dad pulling his trigger. "Want some cotton candy?"

"How old do you think am I? I'm not five, I'm way more than five."

"You don't have to be five to enjoy cotton candy, but if you don't want it..."

"I'll take the pink one." Brock chuckled, buying Reba a stick of pink cotton candy. He noticed she had been glancing at the stand for a while now. He knew she wanted it but also wanted to act all grown up and not tempted by candy.

"When are you turning 20?" asked Brock stealing some cotton candy from her.

"Hey, that's mine!" cried Reba kiddingly.

"Oh here you can have it back" Reba almost dropped the rest of the candy when he kissed her. "So?" he was still waiting for the answer.

"In about 2 months."

"December what?"

"12th. I'm turning 20, a big two-o."

"What do you want for your birthday gift?" asked Brock watching the redhead who soon to be a big two-o enjoyed the last bite of her candy

"You" she said dropping the stick into a garbage can

"You're serious?" his heart skipped a beat.

"Yep. I want to be with you, maybe go out for a dinner go see the show or even just study in the library I don't care. I just want to be with you all day." Brock grinned

"That wasn't what I had in mind when I heard you say you want me. But that will do." as they walked past the game stand, Brock stopped at the shooting gallery. He wanted to win her a prize. He tried about four or five times without success.

"May I try?" Brock handed her the air rifle, she missed her first two shots but she got the rest and won her own prize: a little stuffed animal.

"Here you go, Annie." Reba giggled

"The gun has been altered to swerve to the left when you aim straight. The odds that you miss are high. Daddy taught me to aim."

"Remind me not to get on your dark side," quipped Brock with a soft chuckle. Reba seemed to be sweet, innocent, and fragile for him to protect. Yet, she always surprised him on how tough and strong she could be. When those two jerks grabbed her backside, everyone thought she would quit the cheerleading team, but she proved them wrong. She stood up for herself and would not let anyone push her team around. She fought back that women were not an object. Although the cheerleaders had reputations for being eye candy, it did not mean anyone could pick on them. Brock was amazed when she stood up to the dean and made those two jerks apologize to her in person.

"Hmm... What's that for?" Reba was a bit surprised when he pulled her close to his chest and planted a soft kiss at the crooked of her neck.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes you have, but I don't mind hearing it over and over again." and she giggled when his warm breath tingling her ear when he whispered those three little words. Life was just so beautiful.

When everyone else went out on a date, Reba and Brock had their romantic date in the library, working on his paper. Sometimes they would have a little picnic by the pond, do more studying, or play board games. She never complained that they hardly went anywhere. On her twentieth birthday, she spent most of her special day helping Brock on his studies for his upcoming exam.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with Lori-Ann and Mike, they want to take you out to celebrate your 20th birthday."

"I'm sure. I want to be with you, and I got my wish. I don't want anything else." stated Reba firmly.

"But you've been helping me all day already, you don't want to go to dinner with them?"

"I know, they are upset that I don't go with them, but I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, it's just 5pm maybe if you finish your paper soon, we could all go out. So stop goofing off and continue with your studying," said Reba rolling back on her belly on a big blanket she lay on the ground next to the pond. It was their favorite place to be. Sometimes they just lay next to each other looking at the clouds in the sky, taking a break from studying: kinda like right now. Brock rolled her on her back leaning toward her, brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"Honey..." Reba's eyes sparkled

"What did you just call me?"

"Honey... Why you don't like it?"

"I love it" she pulled him down by his shirt collar to accept her kiss. "You were about to say something?" questioned Reba after letting him go.

"I've already forgotten what I was about to say..." that was one heck of a kiss she gave him.

"Then think while you study, shall we?" Reba lightly pushed him away so she could sit up straight. Brock sat her on his lap.

"No, I'll study back in my dorm tonight. I want to hold you like this all day all night if I could." he kissed her temple. "Tell me more about the dream house of yours."

"Aren't you tired of me blabbing about my girlish dream of future?"

"No, I think it's adorable that you even have a name for a little doggie that would run around the house."

"I changed my mind about the dog now, if I want to have a yard like a golf course, I shouldn't have a dog. It'll dig out my lawn." Brock chuckled at her comment, picturing little Kevin digging out the front lawn that she'd made him mow every day. Brock was overwhelmed that he could see himself being in her future, and seeing her being in his. Lord, he loved her so much.

"You'd really make me mow the lawn every day?" Reba's eyes twinkled.

"Yep, every day."

"How about every other week?"

"Nope, every day, like the golf course."

"How about every week, you gotta give the grass some chance to grow you know."

"Alright fine, every week."

"How about every other week?" said Brock, trying to trick her. Reba glared at him. "Fine, every week it is." he lightly brushed his lips on hers. "And are we going to have a tree house in our backyard?" Reba giggled, she loved planning her future, and she loved it even more now that he wanted to share her dream.

"You'll build it?" Brock smiled into her sparkling blue eyes "If so then we'll have one." Brock kissed her with all his heart. He glanced at his watch and realized something.

"I have go get something in my locker, are you coming with me or you'll wait here?" asked Brock looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'll go with you, but I'll wait outside."

"Why, don't you want to see me naked again?" teased Brock reminding her about the time Lori-Ann tricked her into men's locker room. Reba turned red.

"Maybe someday" she flirtatiously whispered into his ear. Instead of leading her to the locker room, Brock took Reba through the gym.

"SURPRISE!" yelled all her friends with cheerful smiles. Across the room was a big banner "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" hanging on the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

-- 14 --

"Happy Birthday Reba" said one of her friends giving her a hug. Reba wiped a tear that escaped the corner of her eyes.

"Aww... you guys..." Reba was speechless; she didn't expect this, not at all.

"It was Brock's idea." Lori-Ann gave him credit. Reba turned around seeing Brock standing with his arms parted, waiting for his hug. Reba bounced into his arms.

"Happy Birthday, honey." said Brock kissing her politely on top of her head. The whole gym was set up for a huge party. That was why Brock had to stall her all day, keeping her with him all the time. Her friends brought in food, in a potluck type style. Lori-Ann was in charge of drinks; Mike was in charge of music. Mike's girlfriend baked a cake with a big 20 written on the surface. Reba wiped her tears again when her friends sang her Happy Birthday. She blew out the candles, all twenty of them. She cut the cake and shared a big piece with Brock. Mike warned every one not to have a food fight; they might not get to use this gym again if they made a mess. They were good. Her friends brought her presents, some were pranks; a thong, handcuffs, which Lori-Ann said she would put it to good use and took them. Reba was still confused about why the heck someone gave her handcuffs.

"Okay, who's this from?" asked Brock cracking his knuckles looking for whoever gave her a nude male calendar, getting a loud laugh from every one.

"I'll take it." Lori-Ann snatched it from Reba's hand. "I'll keep in my room."

"That's her room too!" cried Brock. Reba giggled as she continued to open her presents. Mike gave her a calligraphy pen. Lori-Ann gave her a denim mini-skirt, similar to what she had. Brock gave her a little heart-shaped necklace, his card read 'to my sweetheart'. Reba threw him a bear hug and kissed him with all the love she had for him, she didn't care about the wolf whistles that echoed around them. Since the very first time their lips touched, she knew he was the one that she would make mow the lawn and walk the dog. She knew he was the one that she would see the last thing when she drifted off to sleep at night and the first thing when she woke up in the morning. She knew he was the one that she would grow old with. She knew he was the one for her.

Mike played the music; the first song was requested by Brock, dedicated to Reba. It was the song he sang to her when they went camping, the song called 'You mean everything to me'.

"May I please have this dance?" Reba stepped into his arms and slow danced with him, a few couples joined them on the floor.

"Thank you very much Brock, this is very thoughtful of you. I've never had a surprise party like this before." said Reba sniffing, wiping her happy tears on his shoulder.

"I just want to make it up to you, I hadn't taken you out much. I feel a little guilty."

"Hey, don't be. You're tied up with your classes and projects. Not like you left me to go out with someone else."

"Left you to go out with someone else? Honey, you may call me a moron, but I'm not that stupid. You're the one and no one else can ever take your place."

"It was just theoretically speaking, but I'll take your word as a promise." she winked and spread a half moon grin across her face. "By the way, some of us are going to see Tammy this Saturday before she moves to be with her aunt in Fisk Lake, or something like that. Mike will also come along to see John, are you coming with us?"

"Sure, kinda miss John as well, my best runner. Too bad he couldn't run away from a shotgun wedding." Brock chuckled.

On Saturday some of the cheerleaders went to see their friend Tammy, with Brock and Mike tagged along to see their friend John. Tammy looked tired and John still couldn't believe he got married and had a kid.

"How are you Tammy?" asked Reba to her friend. She felt pity for her friend that got kicked out of the college the moment that they found out she was pregnant. Reba thought they would let her back to school after she gave birth, but it looked like she wouldn't be, with a baby to take care of.

"Tired, I still can't believe I counted the date wrong." she started to cry, Reba gave her a hug.

"I told the whole team to go on the pill," announced Lori-Ann

"Good idea" Tammy wished she did.

"I even made Reba to go on the pill." Lori-Ann continued "Especially now that she has a hot football star boyfriend. As stubborn as she is, but you never know she might give in to the temptation. Better safe than sorry" At first Reba wasn't gonna take it, but seeing her friend drop out of school, she worried about her future, just in case.

"Reba? With who?" Reba sheepishly pointed to Brock who had conversation with Mike and John. "Brock? I thought you two hated each other." Tammy left before Brock and Reba were friends. As Tammy recalled, they were always name calling, annoying one another on purpose.

"Oh yeah, they hated how much they loved each other so." Lori-Ann quipped. Reba felt her shirt being pulled by a tiny little hand; she turned around and found a little blonde girl with deep blue eyes. She knelt down to talk to her.

"Hello honey, what's your name?"

"BJ" said the girl shyly swing around from side to side, holding a beanie baby in her hand.

"BJ? What's it stand for?" asked Reba with a smile, she heard Tammy told Lori-Ann that BJ was her Aunt's daughter. Tammy babysat her today while her aunt and uncle went to town before they all moved to Fisheye Bottom the next day.

"Baabaa Jean"

"Aww, that's cute." BJ had a huge smile on her face, she loved Reba's smile. "My name is Reba" she introduced herself. BJ gave Reba a bear hug, trying to sway Reba from side to side. Reba was startled but she chuckled and hugged her back. The girl also gave her a big kiss on her cheeks.

"Weeba" the little girl giggled. Brock saw Reba talking to the girl, and joined them.

"Those cheeks are mine to kiss." he teased the girl "Who's this?" asked Brock, Reba told him who the girl is. "Hello BJ, my name is Brock, please to meet you." Brock playfully formally introduced himself and extended his hand to the little girl, he made her giggle.

"Bok" she called him. "Bok and Weeba" the girls seemed to like them both. She started to talk now that she was comfortable around them. She was a talkative little girl. "I know how to milk a cow, a goat and a squirrel" she bragged. Reba laughed so hard. BJ continued to brag about what she could do. The whole time that they were there, she followed either Brock or Reba around.

"Reba, can you please keep her occupied a bit?" said Brock gently pushing the little girls back sending her to Reba who's playing with Tammy's baby. "She's following me to the washroom"

"Aww, she's falling in love with you. Should I start getting jealous?" teased Reba with a playful grin.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Brock laughed sarcastically. Reba took the girl's hand and talked to the girl, listening to her little stories; she seemed to have a lot of them. For a four year old, she seemed to have been everywhere and seen everything. She cried when Reba said she had to go. The girl hugged her tight and wouldn't let her go.

"When I'm a big girl, I'll be just like you." the little girl announced. "I'll paint my hair red."

"Yeah, you'll look just like me, like a twin" teased Reba, the girl was so happy to be her twin. "She's a cutie isn't she" mumbled Reba leaving Tammy's place.

"Don't tell me you're having one already." Lori-Ann perked.

"No. But I want one."

"Wait until you get married first before starting talking about babies, or you'll scare him away." Lori-Ann warned her friend. Brock overheard the conversation, but he pretended not to hear it. Someday, they would have one, and he'd look forward to that day. The rest went back to the college, Brock told them he would take Reba out and would take her back later. He drove his red Mustang with the sexy redhead covering her head with a scarf by his side.

"Wanna drive?"

"You'll let me? I thought a man's car is his prized possession and he wouldn't let woman touch it."

"You are my prized possession, just don't dent the car." She hopped on behind the wheel and was excited by the engine. Brock let her test-drive his car for a while before she realized that she didn't know where she was going. Brock switched back behind the wheel and he took her to a drive-in. "We're just here to watch movie I swear."

"I didn't say anything" Reba giggled.

"Really?"

"No" she knew what he meant, "I hadn't say anything because I trust you, and I know we're just here to see a movie." Brock grinned with a little shake of head. He respected her beliefs and he wasn't going to push her. "But I'll allow a few kisses." and that was all he wanted for now. He hung the speaker box on his door and went in to the concession stand to get some popcorn and soda. They enjoyed the movie, trying hard to ignore next cars that seemed to be preoccupied. Lori-Ann was right, the temptation was so hard to resist, but Reba never lost her control. One stubborn soul she had. And Brock adored that about her, but he lost count of how many times he had to take a cold shower just by simply being around her. She had that much effect on him like no one ever had before.

"Are you busy next weekend?" asked Brock staring at the redhead who was leaning back munching on the popcorn, eyes locked on the screen.

"Nope, I have a paper due on Monday that I'm almost done, I'd finish it by tomorrow. I'm free next weekend. I can help you with the semi-Final." she flashed him a smile.

"I want to take you to see my parents," said Brock with a small smile. Reba sat up straight.

"Your parents?"

"Yep, I want them to get to know my girlfriend." he kissed her tenderly on her lips, seeing the nervousness in her eyes.

"I'm nervous. I mean what do I have to wear? How do I introduce myself? Are they going to like me? What if they don't like me?" Reba started to panic. Brock wrapped his arm behind her shoulder pulling her close giving her some comfort.

"Don't worry, they gonna like you. Especially my mom, you'll be like a daughter she never had."

Boy, Brock had never been so wrong...


	15. Chapter 15

-- 15 --

Brock drove his car to his parents' place where they lived about four hours drive from the college. Reba was so nervous, she didn't know what to expect.

"Honey, relax..." Brock could feel her hand getting cold.

"I hope they like me."

"What's not to like? I liked you the moment I first met you when you sang the national anthem. I thought you were cute. I even gave you a smile and was so glad when you smiled back. Then you turned around and laughed at me," confessed Brock about the first day they met.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't laugh at you, Lori-Ann made fun of John, and she made me laugh. And you said I distracted you by my annoying laugh."

"Honey, I love the way you laugh, that's how I got distracted. I wanted to see who was the cause of the sound, but you hurt my pride when I thought you were laughing at me when I fell on my butt. What a first impression, huh? But don't you worry, I'm sure my parents are gonna like you." Brock rubbed the back of her hand gently for support. He knew his mom would love her, she might be picky about the girls he dated, but Reba was perfect. And his mom always looked out for him to have a perfect soul mate, and Reba was definitely the one. He was so excited for his mom to see the lady he found.

"Tell me about them." Reba wanted a head start.

"Well, my dad is a salesman, he's out of town a lot, but he said he would be home today to meet my girlfriend. My mom, her job is staying at home and spending what my dad earns." Reba giggled

"I'd love to have that kind of job."

"And here we are." Brock parked in front of a good size house, rushed to Reba's side and opened the door for her. They would spend the night here. Brock had told his parents in advance that he would take his girlfriend to stay a night. He asked them to set up a guest room for her.

"This house? And your dad's a salesman? Somehow I have a feeling that he ain't selling Bibles or Vacuums cleaners to get a house like this."

"Well... He's more of a buy-man than a sale-man, he goes from place to place to examine and evaluate stuff to buy and re-sell for his company." Brock clarified. "He makes a lot of deals with other business executives at a nearby golf and country club. Anyway, that's his business; I don't really care what he does to be honest. " Reba looked at him in wonder. A middle-aged lady opened the door, before Reba had chance to ask any questions. "Hi Mom!" greeted Brock about to gave his mom a hug, but he was sent to wipe his shoes on the doormat first. Reba did the same. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Reba."

"Please to meet you. Mrs. Hart." Reba didn't know what do to, she extended her hand for a handshake, and Brock's mom just glanced at her hand and did not take it. Brock's dad appeared around the corner, Brock introduced them. "Mr. Hart" she called him. However, Reba was a little puzzled when Brock introduced him to her using his first name, not by 'dad'.

"Call me John D." his dad gave her a warm smile. She felt a little better. But Reba felt a little tension between Brock and his dad. Brock could feel the tension between Reba and his own mom. That wasn't too good.

"Rena" called Liz

"It's Reba" she corrected her with a smile.

"Are you trying to make me look foolish?" Liz didn't like to be corrected

"No ma'am"

"Whatever, so I heard Brock said you are a cheerleader?" her voice sounded a little cold. Reba glanced at Brock, plenty of things he could have told his mom, and he chose the one about Reba being a cheerleader Brock couldn't believe his ears; it almost sounded like his mom was trying to make them have a little misunderstanding. Brock told his mom everything about the redhead, but she chose to bring up the fact that she was a cheerleader? And something told them that Liz didn't like cheerleaders for some reason.

"Yes ma'am". Although cheerleader wasn't the proudest job, and they didn't get much respect, Reba always stood up for them and was proud to say she was one of them. She usually didn't care about how people thought of them, However, Reba didn't like the way Brock's mom looked at her at all. Liz turned her attention back to her son and ignored Reba, making her feel a little awkward and uncomfortable. John D made conversation with her, trying to put her mind at ease.

"Where are you from?" John D asked with a soft grin.

"I'm from a small town in Oklahoma," she answered giving him a smile. "I grew up on a ranch."

"A redneck, I see" Brock's mom cut her off and looked at Reba from head to toe. Reba's smile disappeared. Reba did not respond to that remark, but she stood tall. Brock started to grow uncomfortable.

"Mom, did you prepare a guest room for Reba?" asked Brock hoping to take Reba to her room and giving his mom and his girlfriend some time apart.

"No, I didn't have time." Reba felt like leaving. She wasn't welcome here.

"You can stay in my room and I'll stay on the couch." Brock told his girlfriend. Liz sneered. "C'mon let me put your bag in my room." Brock dragged Reba to his room where she would spend the night and he would sleep on the couch. He was a little upset the way his mom acted toward Reba too, but he also didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry about my mom's behavior."

"If that's how she treats 'the daughter that she never had', maybe that's why God never gave her one." Reba started to flare up too, but for Brock she would keep her mouth shut and not get into a verbal battle with his mom.

"Reba, I know you're upset, but please don't say that in front of mom, she did have a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry" she apologized

"That's alright, you didn't know." Brock sighed, his mom never liked any of his girlfriends, and she always found their flaws. He was so sure she wouldn't find any flaws in Reba, but she still managed to do so. Compared to the other girls he used to date, Reba was way better than any of them. However, He didn't get why his mom never reacted to anyone as bad as the way she did to Reba. Lord how he wished his mom would like her "Anyway, this is my room." Brock tried to lighten up her mood. Reba looked around trying to make herself feel better. He had a few trophies for his sports. She just found out he did Judo as well.

"You've got black belt?" asked Reba sitting at the end of his bed looking at his picture wearing a white Judo uniform with a black belt around his middle.

"Yep, got it in my high school." Brock sat next to her telling her about the competition.

"Will you teach me?" Reba was interested

"So you could beat me to death?" he kidded

"Why would I do that? I've never hit anyone. I'm always in control."

"Alright, I'll teach you some moves, so you can protect yourself after Mike and I graduate. No one will be there to protect you. Although if you bring your Remington to school like your dad suggested, you wouldn't need Judo." she giggled.

"Nha, I'd rather you protect me, you're my hero." she sat on his lap and gave him a quick peck. Liz opened his bedroom door without knocking and caught them kissing, sitting on his bed. Reba jumped off his lap immediately, that didn't look good.

"Don't you two do anything under my roof! If you have such needs, go to a motel" she glared at Reba who just turned red, half of that from anger. "Dinner is ready." Liz announced leaving the door opened, waiting for them to leave the room.

"Mom, can you please give us a minute?"

"Why?"

"We are in the middle of conversation."

"Is that what you call it? Sure doesn't look like a conversation to me."

"That's okay Brock, let's go." Liz led the way to the dining room table. She wouldn't let Brock sit next to Reba, but made Reba sit next to her. She kept 'accidentally' elbowing Reba when she tried to eat, caused her food to drop and spill, and she gave Reba and evil glare every time she spilled her food.

"Rita, can you pass me the gravy."

"It's Reba, ma'am." she corrected her again, but she got the gravy. Liz 'missed it'. The whole thing fell on the table. She gave Reba the look. 'See what you did?'. Reba's jaw dropped, Liz missed it on purpose.

"I'm sorry" Reba gritted through her teeth, counting to ten in her head. The two men ate quietly trying not to make eye contact. Brock looked at Reba every once in a while feeling a little guilty for what he was putting her through.

"Rebecca, how big of a trailer do you live in?" asked Liz

"I live on a ranch, we have a house, a barn and acres of land. Nevertheless, I have as much respect for people who live in trailers as much as I have for you." Reba answered firmly

"Are you comparing me to THOSE people?" questioned Liz with an anger tone

"I'm going out for a cigarette" announced John D trying to leave

"I'm coming with you dad" suddenly Brock and his dad got along. Liz glared at John D and Reba glared at Brock, the two men sat back down quietly.

"No ma'am, I'm not comparing you to anyone, but I believe everybody should be treated equally. And by the way, my name is Reba." It was so much she could take and she started to lose it.

"I don't care what you believe and I don't care what's your name is, Brock will eventually dump you and find a better girlfriend. I don't see any point why should I even bother remember your name." The way the two ladies were going at each other, Brock and John D really wanted to smoke, or even be set on fire.

"Mom, I love her and someday we'll get married." Brock announced looking at Reba showing her he was serious. Although they were just officially dating for only two months, but he knew he loved her so much. He could see her in his future, and he could picture himself in hers. Besides, that French kisser still keep coming back to ask her out when he knew Brock didn't have time to take her anywhere. Although Reba told him no, and she had Brock, he still kept trying. Reba's stared back into his eyes, trying to control her temper, she'd do it for him.

"Why?" asked Liz. Reba put her eyebrows together. "Why buy the cow when you can get milk for free?" Reba was turning red; Brock could see that was from pure anger. She was counting to hundred in her head.

"She never gives me free milk. Wait, what the heck did you just make me say? She's not a cow!" Brock stumbled; he did not expect his mother to be like that at all. Sure, his mom could be somewhat mean to his girlfriends, but never this mean.

"What? She never gives you free milk? You have to pay for it?" Brock was shocked by his mom's remark.

"Alright, that's it!" Reba stood up with anger "For my pass twenty years of living on this earth, I've never been so humiliated as much as the past twenty minutes you put me through. What the heck have I ever done to you? Why are you continuously insulting me?"

"Simple, you're not good enough for my son." Liz stood up too, her eyes darkened; they were exchanging the deadly glares. "I don't know what spell you put him under and I don't know what he sees in you, but my son deserves better than just a sleazy, redneck, cheap cheerleader." Reba's eyes also darkened with anger.

"MOM!" Shouted Brock.

"You can keep him, I've had enough!" Reba left the dinner table to go get her stuff from his room.

"I'm so disappointed in you mom, you judged her when you don't even know half the things about her. She only became a cheerleader because her friends needed help. Or else she would be a president of the chess club by now. She's also an athlete; she's in our college swim team, and not to mention she's one of the top students. Those are the things I've told you before, but you holding the fact that she's a cheerleader against her. And she's a lady mom. She's not a cow. I've never laid a finger on her. No one ever has."

"Is that a talk back? Watch your tone of voice!" Liz hated to be proven wrong. "Beside, I'm sure she lied to you just to bring up the value of herself. She's a cheerleader, they are nothing but a bunch of coordinated whores." Brock was stunned by his mom's statement.

"No mom, it's not a talk back, I'm stating the facts. And I can't believe you said that. You really disappointed me. You know, I met her dad, he's a gun freak you could say, but he's friendly to people. And her mom, Helene is a little blunt lady, who always seems to speak her mind. Yet she's very warm to be around and doesn't look down at people. But you, mom, you consider yourself a better class that they are, yet you sunk lower than they could ever be."

"Brock! I'm your mother and I do not appreciate you talking to me that way!"

"And I do not appreciate you treating the lady that someday I'd ask to be the mother of my children that way too! There's no one like her mom. She's the one. And believe me if one of us is not good enough for another, it's me that's not good enough for her. I'm just lucky enough that she chose me, I'm not going to lose her mom, you can't make me." Brock stood up to his mom and he went and helped Reba with her bag. They were leaving.

"Way to chase our son out of the house, Liz." said John D after keeping his mouth shut for a while. He waited until he and Liz were alone. He liked Reba, but he never stood up to his wife; no one ever stood up to his wife.

"He'll come back, they won't last." Liz sighed, Brock never talked back at her before. Reba had that much effect on him. She was losing her only son to the redhead. "I give them two years, they won't last a day longer."


	16. Chapter 16

-- 16 --

"Reba, I'm really sorry about my mom's behavior. I have no idea what has gotten into her. She usually isn't like this." Brock constantly apologized as they were driving back to college. They were supposed to spend a night at his parents' house, but Reba got fed up with the way his mom treated her, Brock wasn't so pleased either.

"I don't get it, what did I do? What does she have against cheerleaders?" Then something just dawned on her. "Did you tell her about Tammy and John?"

"I may have casually mentioned about them."

"Urrgg.. No wonder! She's afraid that I'd get myself pregnant and both of us with get kicked out of school too." Reba let out a heavy sigh "But there's no reason to judge me or call me a... you know, some type of a nymphomaniac."

"Again, I'm sorry honey."

"I mean why did I get accused for doing something I fight so darn hard not to let it happen. If I'm gonna be accused anyway why don't I just go ahead and give you that free milk." Brock couldn't help but chuckle at her remark.

"Honey, you're not a cow, you are a lady and I'm proud of you. But if you ever change your mind..."

"Watch it Brock, it's neither the right time nor the right mood." Reba still fumed.

"Okie..." he quickly shut up, listening to Reba mumbling more about how she hated it when people thought of cheerleaders that way. "Are we going to stop and get something to eat? You didn't get to eat much at dinner."

"You've noticed?" asked Reba sarcastically

"And again, I'm sorry." Reba sighed again

"How's this gonna work, Brock? You mom hates me, and I can only take so much." Brock parked the car on the shoulder of the highway. He took her hands in his.

"Reba, I love you. Please don't worry about what my mom thinks, it's me that you'll be with, not her. Besides, if you give her sometime, she'll come around. You're such an angel, she'll love you when she gets to know you the way I do." commented Brock with puppy dog eyes. He didn't want to lose her. "And I assure, I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you too." said Reba with a soft grin. Reba gave him a quick peck. Brock took that advantage to kiss her passionately. So much for not the right time nor the right mood. Reba pulled away.

"Boy, you ain't making it easy for me to say no." commented Reba panting, trying to escape from wildfire that became harder and harder to escape from as days gone by.

"It ain't that easy on my side too sweetie, believe me." as their lips drew closer together once again, Reba put her hand on his lips to stop them both from kissing.

"Wait, no, we shouldn't." Brock pouted "First of all, we are on the side of the road,"

"Oh I can change that" Brock cut her off, Reba glared at him and continue.

"Second, we should not put the cart before the horse. Since, most importantly, I would hate to prove your mother right!"

"Oh... Man..." cried Brock. Although he didn't want to push her, but oh... man!

"If it's meant to happen, it'll happen." she gave him a quick peck and a sweet smile before Brock drove back to college. It was a long drive, but at least Reba didn't have to stay at the place she was not welcome. And she gave him another kiss as he dropped her off at the west wing, before going back to his own dorm room for a cold shower and a sleepless night.

"Lori-Ann, you're still awake." commented Reba walking to her room seeing Lori-Ann at her table, typing away using Reba's typewriter. "Are you doing homework?" question Reba, shockingly

"Nha, typing a letter to mama, she complained that she hardly hears from me. Thanks to you who is sending a letter back home every week, mama's upset she didn't get one too."

"Typing a letter to your mom, aren't you high-tech. What happened to a good, old-fashioned hand written letter?" teased Reba putting her stuff away.

"Takes too long to write, then type. What are you doing back? Shouldn't you be at Brock's parents?" Lori-Ann finished her letter, stuffed it in an envelope and sealed it before turning her attention to her friend.

"His mom hates me."

"Why?"

"She said her son deserves better than a sleazy, redneck cheap cheerleader."

"Did she mistaken you with me?" Reba almost forgot that Brock used to date her best friend.

"Have you meet with his mom before?"

"Nope, Brock never took me to his house. We were dating, but we couldn't see us serious enough to introduce me to his parents I guess. But he seems to take you really seriously. I mean he went and dragged Mike and me to go and see you at your house."

"He told his mom that we'll get married someday." said Reba dreamingly

"Well she probably feels threatened by you I guess, that you'll take her only son away from her, but I'm sure she'll come around." Lori-Ann tried to cheer her friend up

"I hope so, I really love Brock and hope to be together with him one day. It'll be hard if his mom still hates me," said Reba before excusing herself to get ready for bed. However, Reba didn't have time to worry much about his mom since the semi-finals were just around the corner. She had some projects due as well as preparing for exams, for her own and helping Brock's with his. Although they were both busy, they tried to find the time to study together. Or even snuck a quick kiss when they walk past each other between classes. They became what their friends called 'inseparable'.

"Hey Honey" Brock looked up from his textbook and found Reba walking in his dorm room with food.

"I made you grilled cheese sandwich." she placed the plate on the table and greeted him with a quick kiss. "Where's Mike?" she made some for Mike too.

"Went out with his girlfriend. He doesn't have exams tomorrow. Lucky bugger" Brock put his book down and started eating the sandwich. "Wait... how did you get pass security?" he glanced to the clock, it was after 9pm, they don't allow people from outside the dorm to enter after 9pm.

"Lori-Ann told me long time ago that she broke the lock at the back door." she winked. "Besides, it's a weeknight, she said the security ain't that tight, but I came in from the back door."

"Good Lord, if you're here to distract me from my studies, I don't mind flunking another year." Brock finished his sandwich and wiped his mouth before pulling Reba down to sit on his lap.

"No, I'm here to keep you awake. And I don't mean it that way!" and she almost changed her mind when Brock kissed her. But being the one who always in control, she stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?" Brock looked into her eyes wanting to ask her something that he had been wondered for so long.

"Is that the question or there's something else you want to ask me?" she quipped

"I wanted to ask you about that night that you returned my shirt." his commented made her blush "I wonder if you were..."

"Just returning your shirt." Reba smirked "I didn't return it to you before because I didn't want you to bring up of how did I end up with your shirt. So I had to build up enough courage to face you, and that day I just finished doing my laundry and your shirt was just right there at my face, reminding me of my embarrassing moment. I realized that I had to face you, and return it to you sooner or later, so I decided to get it out of my hair sooner better than later." told Reba. "But I admit, I was prepared that I wasn't gonna regret if anything did happen between us, I thought I was in love, but it turned out to be just infatuation. Now I'm in love with better judgment, but if anything should happen between us right now, I wouldn't regret it I promise you, but I'd like us to take it slow, and wait for the right time. We would treasure that moment together when the time comes. It will be special." she smiled into his deep blue eyes that shone with love.

"It will be wonderful" Brock agreed. Reba kissed him with pure love before she got up and boiled a pot of water to make him a cup of coffee, and keep him company while he was studying. Once in a while Brock would stop and make conversation or even ask a question if she could remember something that she had helped him before. Brock enjoy studying with her, and he found he did better than last year when he spent most of the time that he should be studying thinking of the redhead and wondering how she was doing. "Honey, do you want to get comfortable?" asked Brock looking at Reba who sat and read her textbook nearby.

"Pardon me?" Reba lifted her brow and narrowed her eyes in suspicion

"No no I didn't mean it that way. I mean you're still wearing your boots and your jeans, I just wondering if you want to change to something more comfortable."

"I didn't bring anything with me. I could go back to my dorm and get changed, but that's a long walk." Brock got up and looked into his closet. He came back with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"This shirt is too small for me now, although it's still too big for you, but it'd be more comfortable than jeans." Reba took the clothes from his hand and disappeared into his bathroom to get changed and came out to sit and study quietly next to her boyfriend. When Brock looked a little tired she would massage his shoulder to relieve his tension.

"Oh Hi Reba" greeted Mike walking in the room "Geeze, it startled me when I open the door and saw a woman sitting next to Brock at this time of the night, good thing we don't have too many redheads or I might think he cheated on you." he chuckled "Am I interrupting something? You should hang something on the doorknob you know."

"No you didn't interrupt anything, I'm just here to keep Brock's company. I also brought you some sandwich, but Brock ate them. Seriously" Reba confirmed seeing Mike's crooked grin.

"Wearing his clothes?" Mike teased "I'm kidding, would it be okay if I'm going to sleep or you rather I leave?"

"You can stay, we won't do anything" said Brock. Mike went and got ready to climb into his bed. Reba still sat by Brock's side. But not too long before she too fell asleep resting her head on the table. Brock grinned, closing his book. He gently scooped her up and lay her down on his bed, trying not to wake her up.

"I'm going back to my room" as much as he tried, she still woke up.

"No you're not, not at three in the morning, and you're tired. Stay here."

"Where are you going to sleep?" asked Reba sleepily

"I'll just fell asleep on the table."

"When I came here, I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"No you're not. You kept me company or I probably would have fallen asleep at the table anyway and learned nothing." he brushed her bang to a side and kissed her politely on her forehead." She patted the spot next to her.

"You can sleep here. I trust you." well he was not going to argue. He climbed under the blanket and snuggled next to her. The bed wasn't meant for two, they held on to each other all night, or Brock would fall off the bed. Mike woke up and found the two lovebirds cuddling together. He chuckled. He glanced at Reba and thought about how they had known each other since high school. Her innocence had drawn him toward her. She was fragile, like a piece of priceless crystal that he wanted to protect. He had a crush on her and he asked her out. Too bad it didn't work out, she didn't want anything more than friendship. And now that they grew closer as a friend, he started to love her like a little sister. And accepting the fact that Brock was the lucky moron who had her in his arms, he better not hurt her or he would get his butt kicked. Mike left the room quietly.

Despite the fact that the bed was small, and they had to share the pillow, Reba woke up warm, secure and surprisingly comfortable. She opened her eyes and saw his face inches from hers. She grinned acknowledging that was the face she wanted to wake up to every morning. She wiggled down a bit when Brock moved; she squeezed a little closer to the wall, giving Brock more room. He slid his arm under her neck and rolled from his side to his back. Reba ended up resting her head on his shoulder. She should get up, but she didn't want to. Reba placed her arm on his chest, tugging her hand under his pajama shirt that was parted open. Brock only buttoned the last two buttons and left the rest open. She ran her finger lightly along his collarbone, moving down to his chest. She twirled his chest hair around her finger relishing the feeling of being so close. She kissed his chest mumbling 'I love you' softly. She smiled noticing his breathe quickened.

"Baby, if you do that again I'm going to throw 'taking thing slow' out the window." Reba giggled.

"First of all, Mike's in the bed at the other side of the room. Second, honey, you have exam in less than three hours." said Reba, Brock glanced at Mike's bed at the other side of the room. The bed had been made.

"Mike is gone, sweetheart, and there's plenty of things we could do in three hours." said Brock teasingly.

"Brock..." she called his name with a smile on her face, knowing that he was just kidding "Go read you text book."

"I've been reading it all night." Brock didn't want to move

"Alright, let's do some pop quiz then." although she too wanted to remain in each other's arms, but his exam was important. Brock reluctantly got up, Reba about to follow, but Brock told her to stay. He went to his desk and picked up his book and handed it to her. They studied while lying next to each other. When he got his answer right, Reba would reward him with a kiss. "Boy, you're good" said Reba after he had almost every questions right.

"You mean the kissing part or the answering questions part that I'm good at?"

"Well, both, but one better than other. You have a few questions wrong, but your kiss always felt right" before the perfect kiss heated up, Brock's alarm clock went off, telling him to get ready for his exam. He got up and took a shower while Reba made him toast for a quick breakfast. While he was eating, Reba went and changed back to her clothes. They left together by the backdoor, trying to not to get spotted. When she went to her room, Lori-Ann was already awake and reading her textbook. Although Lori-Ann goofed off a lot during the year, but she would pay attention during the exam times. She looked at Reba with a crooked smile.

"Nothing happened, I just helped him with his study for today's exam" Reba defended herself turning red.

"What you were in his room all night and nothing happened? What a waste" mumbled Lori-Ann taking her focus back to her book. Once the exams were over, Reba usually went back to her home for holidays. Brock was still mad at his mom so he decided to go to Oklahoma with Reba and Lori-Ann. Mike went to his girlfriend's place for holidays.

"Oh I have to stop at the pharmacy, I forgot to pack my toothbrush." said Brock after he couldn't find his toothbrush in his overnight bag. He had a big cheeseburger for lunch along the way, so Lori-Ann handed him a pack of gum for a temporary solution.

"Next time tell them to go easy on onions." complained Lori-Ann. Reba chuckled pulling in the pharmacy parking lot not too far from her house. Brock went and got what he needed. Reba dropped Lori-Ann at her house first before making her way back to her own place. Brock was nervous to see her parents again, and this time he'd be introduced as her boyfriend. Reba had sent the letter to tell her parents in advance that Brock would stay at their place.

"Relax, honey. Daddy likes you."

"Well at first I thought he did, but when I went back and ask you out, he wasn't so thrilled"

"That's because you didn't ask me out, daddy said if you would have come up to him and told him that you wanted to ask me out and not hiding behind Lori-Ann and Mike, he would have liked you more. He likes a man that's bold and straight forward."

"You mean I should just stand tall and said 'JV, I'm in love with your daughter and I'm dating her'?"

"Yeah, let try that!" Reba giggly quipped. However, when Reba parked the car and opened the door. JV stood by the door with, of course, a shotgun in his hand. Brock swallowed a lump in his throat while Reba was giving her father a hug.

"Hello daddy, nothing makes me feel at home than the smell of Old Spice and gun powder" said Reba kissing her dad's cheek and discreetly pulling the .45 out of her dad's belt. "You remember Brock, my boyfriend." She tried to reach for the shotgun as well, but JV held it firmly.

"JV" said Brock and he swallowed hard, as JV pierced through his eyes trying to read his thoughts and stare him down. "I love your daughter and I'm dating her!" Brock burst out. JV stared at him stone faced. "Here you go sir" Brock mindlessly, nervously handed him the paper bag he got from the pharmacy.


	17. Chapter 17

-- 17 --

JV took the bag from Brock's hand and examined what was in it. Reba was confused about what Brock got for her dad. JV still showed no emotion.

"I really love her JV," said Brock again firmly after his heart began to return to its original beat.

"Well then son, you got my blessing" JV smiled and gave Brock a manly hug. Reba let out a long reliving sigh. Although she had his .45 in her hand, she never thought the shotgun that her dad held firmly to be that scary. "C'mon in, Helene cooked a truck load of chicken." He put his arm around Brock's shoulder welcoming him into his house.

"Just a minute daddy." Reba pulled Brock back "We'll be right there with you" said Reba and JV left them. "What the heck did you just give my dad?" she asked Brock the moment JV was gone

"Toothbrush, toothpaste and a pack of dental floss."

"Why did you give him that?"

"Well, when a man stares at you with a gun in his hand, you give him what's in your hand." Reba burst out in laugher "Yeah, I'm glad you can see the humor in this." Brock quipped.

"C'mon, let's go back to pharmacy, get you a new toothbrush before it closes." said Reba, she couldn't stop snickering. She ran in the house to quickly tell her parents that they would be right back, and drove to the pharmacy again. "That's really brave of you telling daddy that."

"I thought that's what you told me to."

"I didn't think you were serious. But I'm glad it turn out good." she smiled sheepishly, loving Brock a little more than she did before. Brock not just stood up to his mom, but he stood tall telling her dad exactly how he felt. Reba was grateful for that. When she came back, Reba showed him the guest room next to her parents room and they came back down to join them at the dinner table.

"I'll help you do the dishes," Brock offered.

"That's alright, we can manage, you keep JV company," said Helene. Reba gathered the dirty plates to the kitchen leaving Brock and her dad at the table. Brock was a little uncomfortable, her dad hardly showed any expression on his face.

"Fish been bitin' lately?" Brock tried to make conversation.

"Nope" just a short answer from JV

"My old man likes fishing too." and Brock shared a few tricks and tips he got from going fishing with his father. JV showed interest. The next thing Reba knew, they were planning a fishing trip in the morning.

"On Christmas eve? But we should go to church" Reba didn't approve

"We'll go before dawn honey, I'm sure the minister will still be asleep." JV lifted his eyebrow hearing what Brock just called his daughter. Brock didn't even realize it, it was so natural to him to call Reba like that. It could be because Lori-Ann always called Reba 'honey'. JV gripped Brock's shoulder firmly, he always wanted a son, although Reba could be tough and he taught her how to shoot and she did well enough to even get a nickname 'Annie Oakley', but she still had a feminine side that she couldn't get rid off: kind hearted. Hunting was JV's favorite sport, but Reba wasn't so thrilled. Now Brock was like a son he had always wanted. They hit it off quickly and got along like a long lost father and son. When she got up in the morning, they were gone fishing.

"So...?" Helene stared at her daughter who seemed to be in an extra good mood preparing breakfast.

"Huh?"

"He called you honey?"

"So does Lori-Ann" Reba brushed of sheepishly.

"Reba, spill it, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing mama, we're just dating, I told you everything in the letters I wrote."'

"That's it? Nothing fun?" asked Helene, Reba rolled her eyes

"I don't quite fully understand your question mama, but if you said what I think you said then No, not before we get married." stated Reba firmly.

"That's my generation, honey. That's why I got married at nineteen."

"Oh gross, mama, please don't talk about that ever again." Reba shivered

"Oh let loose, you're reminding me of your grandma, never broke the rules."

"I hope that 'let loose' attitude doesn't skip generation or I'll need to keep a close eye on my daughter." Reba quipped.

"You're one strong stubborn mule of a woman, I'm proud of you." Helene gave Reba a hug "That's all you made? Reba, you've got to keep your man full." Helene wasn't impressed by only two pieces of toast, two eggs and three strips of bacon that Reba prepared for Brock.

"How much can you eat in the morning?"

"You'd be surprised how much energy a man needs in the morning after a long night of spending it all, but then again, what do you know, you ain't giving him any."

"My Gosh! Mama, did you pick up the wrong daughter from the hospital? You switched me with Lori-Ann by mistake?" cried Reba.

"Funny you should say that, her mama and I were just thinking the same thing the other day." Reba shook her head, and then she heard the sound of a gunshot coming from the lake at the mountain, near where her dad and Brock went fishing.

"BROCK!" she quickly took a horse and rode at the crack of dawn looking for the two men that were suppose to go fishing. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Brock squatted with his hands covering his ears. "What's going on daddy?" asked Reba checking on Brock, smoke still coming out of her dad's rifle. JV walked over passed Brock and picked up a dead rabbit.

"Got me a lunch"

"Good Lord, daddy you nearly give me a heart attack!"

"What's matter son, never hear the sound of gunshot before?" asked JV as Brock tried to find his own voice. Reba helped him up. JV walked passed both of them and got in to his pickup truck, taking the poor rabbit with him heading back home with all the fishing gear.

"We'll see you at home daddy" JV nodded at left them. "Brock are you alright?"

"I thought your dad was gonna kill me, we were just fishing and chatting. And then all of the sudden he pulled out his gun and told me to sit still, I think the bullet swept past my ear." explained Brock still trying to catch his breath. Reba gave him a hug.

"Did you get any fish?" Reba changed the subject; she could feel his heart pounding against her chest.

"A few, nothing big, not enough for your dad's lunch I guess."

"There, there" she rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Her eyes widened when she felt Brock was nudging his nose at the crook of her neck. "Oh look, daddy's back." well that worked, Brock jumped a mile away. Reba laughed. "Let's go home, your breakfast's getting cold."

"How did you get here?" asked Brock, they were miles away from her home and he didn't see her car. Reba whistled. The horse ran back to her.

"Hop on," said Reba, Brock hopped on and Reba let the horse slowly walk back to the house. By the time they got back, Helene and JV had finished their breakfast and they were laughing away when JV told his wife about Brock's reaction when he thought he was shot. Brock was slowly getting used to the fact that JV had a gun by his side all the time, and soon enough he started joking with the father of his girlfriend. Christmas morning arrived. Reba ran down to the Christmas tree wearing flannel pajamas under her robe. Brock was fully dressed but JV let him borrow his robe. It was their tradition to be there first thing in the morning looking like they just got out of the bed.

"It was Reba that started the tradition," explained Helene. "She was about four and of course, she was excited, and went in our room dragging us out of the bed. She was good; she wouldn't open the gifts until we were all sitting by the tree. So it became our tradition that the moment you woke up, you don't do anything to make her wait any longer before she gets to open her presents. So if we came down fully dressed she would pout, and nag that you thought changing is more important than opening gifts. So we have to look like we just got out of the bed. And this little firecracker, she's all about tradition." Reba gave Brock a sly smile as she handed the presents to everyone. Brock got a present from her parents as well. Brock got a clip-on tie for JV and Christmas tea towel for Helene. They loved their gifts. Helene gave him sweater and JV gave him a .22, since he was a beginner.

"I'll take that." Reba took the gun from Brock; she wouldn't let him keep it.

"Didn't I give you one?" JV didn't get why Reba wouldn't let Brock kept his gift.

"No daddy, I have .38 and .45" Brock just got goose bumps for some reason.

"You gave me .22 on our second anniversary" said Helene. Brock started to feel like a family.

"Anyway, let's continue to open presents shall we?" Reba steered everyone's attention back to presents. Reba gave him a tie clip and Brock gave her a pair of 10k gold earrings. And when he parents weren't looking she whispered in his ear "I owe you a kiss".

Brock really enjoyed his time at her place, he liked JV, he hardly had any father and son moments with his own dad, but JV treated him like a son. He taught him to shoot his .22 that Reba would not let him take back to the college. She kept it in a safe box in her room, along with every single one her dad gave her previously. JV said they should go hunting together sometime. Brock faced a dilemma: JV's gun or Reba's deadly glare. He kindly refused to go duck hunting because Reba was killing him with her gaze. JV gripped his shoulder as if to say 'good decision, never argue with your woman'.

Brock sat and read his textbook on a mat that Reba lay next to the pond: their favorite place to be. She lay down and rested her head on his lap reading the letter that her mom sent her and started to laugh. Brock glanced and asked her what seemed to be funny.

"Mama said daddy is now addicted to the dental floss you accidentally gave him. She had to go to pharmacy and buy more for him, but he didn't remember which one you got, daddy forgot to keep the package. He keeps asking for a fuzzy kind and they keep getting one that's not fuzzy," told Reba, Brock chuckled.

"What did he use before?"

"He just picked his teeth with a wheat stem" Brock made a mental note of sending him a few packages of dental floss. She folded the letter and put it back in the envelope, got up and positioned herself on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brock put his book away. "Brock..." called Reba in a flirtatious manner.

"Yes honey?"

"Valentine's is next week..." she tried to hint. "Can we do something on Valentine's Day?"

"You may want to rephrase that question, honey," commented Brock with a sparkle in his eyes. Reba seductively pressed her lips together with her eyes twinkling. "Oh no baby, don't you tease me like that, it's not fun." his heart raced a thousand beats a minute.

"I want to go somewhere together, just the two of us." it just became two thousand beats a minute

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere" three thousands

"Overnight?" Brock pushed his luck a little more preparing to have a heart attack.

"Over night" yep he just had a minor heart attack.


	18. Chapter 18

-- 18 --

"Honey, you can't just kid me like that, that's cruel" cried Brock

"Who says I'm kidding?" she ran her finger along his collarbone and down the hem of his shirt.

"But you always said..." Brock held her hand to stop her, she was driving him crazy.

"I just want to go somewhere, spend our first Valentine as a couple."

"You're not going to regret if things get out of control?"

"I have yet to regret my decisions" Reba confirmed her statement. Brock pinched the back of her hand "Ooow!" she cried.

"Sorry, I just have to check if I'm dreaming"

"Then I should pinch you, mo-ron." she rubbed the back of her hand.

"You're serious?" Reba pinched him, hard on his arm "Ouch! I mean you seriously want to go somewhere overnight, just the two of us?"

"Not anymore, I just changed my mind" she got up from his lap, but Brock pulled her back down, crashing his lips on hers.

"You can't do this to me honey, get my hopes up and change your mind. I'll still take you somewhere nice, but please don't promise me anything or giving me any hopes if you're not sure." Reba had no idea what she had done to him.

"I just want to be with you on our first valentines, that's my intention." said Reba, looking down.

"Alright, we'll be together, go somewhere nice." Brock had a feeling that it'd be another night of a cold shower. He picked her up from her dorm on the Valentine's Day morning and drove a few hours south to a beach. Reba packed her swimsuit and SPF 8. He went and checked in at a hotel and asked for the one with two beds. They shared a tent before so Reba was okay with them sharing a room. Brock rented a huge umbrella and placed it on the sand so Reba could hide from the sun, while he lay down on a beach towel and tanned. He also rented a sunfish and sailed like when they went to camping together. They spent their day at the beach, then went back to the hotel and had a romantic dinner at an Italian restaurant. Well, at a pizza parlor, but Reba still considered that romantic, as long as she went with Brock, anywhere was romantic.

"Can we go watch the Sun set at the beach?" suggested Reba. They walked along the beach enjoying the sunset. Brock could tell she was nervous about something.

"Reba, I'm not pressuring you, am I?"

"No, but it's Valentines, shouldn't it be the day of love? Everybody seemed to think so. Lori-Ann went out with her boyfriend, don't let me tell you what she'd planned, Mike went with his girlfriend and you know what they will be doing. I kinda assumed this is what you want too." she confessed. Brock held her in his arms.

"You're right, that's what I want, I'm not gonna lie to you. But you have to want the same thing too for it to happen." Brock didn't like the fact that she felt she was obligated for it to happen.

"Stupid made up holiday," Reba grumbled.

"Let's walk along the beach, shall we?" so they walked hand in hand along the beach, listening to the sounds of waves hitting the shore. When they were tired, they sat down on the beach. The Sun had set, the moon had risen. They still kept on walking, deep in their own thoughts. Reba knew she loved him; she wanted to give everything to him. Would tonight be the night?

"Have we walked too far from the hotel?" asked Reba sitting down next to him staring at the reflection of the moon in the water, still deciding.

"Not that far, we can walk back if you want. I'll carry you on my back of you are tired."

"Let's sit here a little while longer." Brock was starring at Reba while she starred at the water. Reba noticed his gaze; she gave him a sweet smile.

"You're so beautiful." he complimented. Reba blushed. "I love you, Reba" said Brock before planting a romantic kiss on her lips. The kiss started to heat up and they were alone on the beach. Reba mindlessly unbuttoned his shirt, placing her hands on his bare chest. Brock looked deep into her eyes, fumbling with the button of her shirt. He knew that she hid her perfect figure under her big boyish long sleeve shirts that she loved to wear. He had a glimpse of her once before and he was excited and eager to see her again. She didn't stop him. Brock moved his kiss down her throat; she threw her head back allowing him access to her cleavage. He unbuttoned her top revealing her fair skin that glowed by the moonlight. He smiled when he spotted the heart-shape necklace he gave her. He gently lay her down on the sand.

"Ouch!" cried Reba springing upright; her forehead hit his.

"Ouch!" Brock rubbed his forehead and Reba done the same.

"What is it?" Brock got worried.

"I landed on a rock or something." Brock looked behind her back and found a small piece of driftwood. He pulled it away. Reba felt a cold draft touched her skin, she realized that her top was completely unbuttoned and parted. She pulled her shirt together. Brock glanced at her before taking in a deep breath and scooping her up.

"We need to cool off!" announced Brock and carried her into the cold water. It was a dangerous thing to do considering they couldn't see anything, especially the dangerous jellyfish in the water, but at that moment, jellyfish were not on their minds. Even shark weren't on their minds! They had to cool off badly. However, the cold water almost didn't help any when their lips touched again, the wildfire continued to burn, things started to get out of control when Reba wrapped her legs around his waist and he planted a kiss on her cleavage. She decided, tonight would be the night; it's Valentines after all. She thought about what she overheard from one of the football players that didn't notice she was walking behind them. One of them said Brock was lucky to have her; the other one didn't seem to think so. They were laughing that Brock didn't seem to 'get lucky' and knowing Reba, he wouldn't on Valentine's Day either. That made her decides that maybe they should go somewhere and spent a night together. Brock would get what he longed for, his friends wouldn't feel pity for him. 'Wait, no, that wasn't right!' she thought. 'That was the wrong reason!' But she couldn't do this to Brock, she gave him hopes and she just couldn't change her mind. She wanted them to make love, but not because everybody else seem to do it because it's Valentines. She wanted it to be their special night, not everyone's special night. Brock could feel the reluctance and uncertainty in her kiss. He looked deep in her eyes. He had to stop. One big wave came and knocked Brock off his feet. Reba fell into the water, giving them a few minutes apart and they took a deep breath.

"Reba, please stay away for a minute." Brock put his arm up seeing Reba making her way to him.

"Brock, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault, I should have known, you're under pressure. I just need a moment to cool down." They were soaked in cold water long enough until both of them had cooled down. They were laughing getting out of the water. Brock broke a piece of that driftwood that interrupt their action and took it with him.

"My souvenir" they walked back to the hotel all soaking wet and cold. Reba went to shower first and got changed into her pajamas and they both fell asleep in separate beds. Brock didn't go anywhere near her bed, he knew if he tried, he would have gotten what he desperately wanted, but he didn't want to pressure her. He would wait. Reba was glad he didn't try again, it would be hard for her to say no, but she want it to be special, not by feeling pressure from the stupid made up holidays. They went back to the college the next day, a little more in love than the day before. Their love grew deeper every day. However, a fight was bound to happen.

"I can't believe you!" Reba threw a textbook at Brock. "Here I am with you day and night helping you with your project so we could have some time together this long weekend before finals, and you're going to a bachelor party?"

"Honey, he's an old friend of mine since high school, you would have done the same thing too if Lori-Ann was getting married. I would have taken you with me, but we'll be staying at my parents' place, and how you and mom get along. I don't think I should"

"Will there be a stripper?" asked Reba, she had heard of a bachelor party before, when John got married with Tammy, he complained that he didn't even have chance to have a bachelor party and hire a stripper. Brock swallowed hard, knowing the guy who organized the party, he was sure there would be more than one. "Fine, you go, I'm going to Vegas with Lori-Ann!" with that she stomped back to her dorm. Telling Lori-Ann that she would join them on her Vegas trip.

"Are you sure honey? Not that we don't want you there, but we plan to get out there and go wild."

"I could be wild too!"

"We'll go see Tom Jones"

"I also like Tom Jones, what harm could be done?"

"We'll also go see male strippers"

"Good! That'll make me get even with Brock!" Lori-Ann got a good laugh at her determination. So Reba planned to go to Vegas with Lori-Ann and a few of the cheerleaders the night before the long weekend.

"Yep, I'm going to Vegas!" told Reba to Brock, secretly hoping that Brock would change his mind about that bachelor party and decide to be with her instead. Brock thought maybe she would like to have fun with her friends. Ever since they were officially dating, Reba had been neglected by her friends, they hardly asked her to go out with them anymore since she always put Brock ahead of her friends.

"Have fun, and do me a favor, just don't get drunk and get married to someone." he also kept his finger crossed that she didn't get drunk and accidentally have a one night stand with someone. However, when they came back, Brock heard disturbing news. Reba had gone wild, too wild.

"She did WHAT?!" Brock exclaimed.


	19. Chapter 19

-- 19 --

"She did what?!" Brock was shocked. He didn't want them to repeat what she did, but he still couldn't believe he heard that right.

"She threw her panties at Tom Jones" said a cheerleader with a giggle.

"To her defense, she was three sheets in the wind." Lori-Ann tried to defend her best friend.

"How does that help?" Brock glanced at Reba who sat with her hands buried her face, even her neck turned red.

"Nothing, I just thought it was funny," said Lori-Ann with a chuckle "Hallelujah, Reba Las Vegas!" well that had just become her new nickname. "You know, she has so many wild sides that have yet to be discovered." Lori-Ann commented about her best friend. Brock just hoped he would be the one who got to discover the rest of her wild side.

"Oh yeah, who would have though Reba would wear a short skirt, Lori-Ann's short skirt, and go on stage without her panties on. Good Lord, luckily most of the people who went to see Tom Jones were woman, or she might have given some man a heart attack!"

"Next time when you guys go to Vegas, I'm coming with you!" Mike announced with a good laugh. Reba still buried her face in her hands. Brock couldn't find the humor in this.

"Man you should have seen her reaction the next day when she woke up with a hangover and couldn't find her undies." Well that just sent a different image into Brock's head "She thought we were kidding when we told her what she did."

"At least I didn't wake up and find myself in a stranger's bed" said Reba turning so many shades of red. "That would be the worst hangover ever." Brock could only hear so much, he grabbed Reba's hand and left the cafeteria, heading to the pond. He needed to talk to her, alone.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"Didn't you hear? I got drunk and took off my panties and threw them at Tom Jones." she had to add that to her list of embarrassing moments, along with laying butt naked on the beach while someone took her picture, playing strip poker and losing to Brock. Well, losing strip poker had to drop down to the bottom of the list now since the incident happened when just the two of them were left alone in the room and now that they were dating.

"Why did you let yourself go so much?"

"You went to see strippers!" yelled Reba.

"At a bachelor party and I kept my underwear on!" Brock defended himself. "And didn't you go to see male strippers too?" Call him a hypocrite, but the thought of his girlfriend seeing a bunch of naked men really disturbed him.

"No I didn't go with them!" She could honestly say she didn't go to see strippers with her friends because when she woke up to find an important garment missing, she decided not to go see male strippers the next day with her friends. She still had a bit of a hangover and she was afraid that if she drank again, and surrounded herself with a bunch of naked men she might not wake up alone. "I don't feel right about going. And alright, I'm sorry. I had too much to drink and did something impulsive. It won't happen again I swear." Brock still eyed Reba, not sure how he should feel.

"Tom Jones?"

"Hey, he's hot! If Kenny Rogers ever played in Vegas, he would have gotten my panties too."

"Kenny Rogers?"

"He's my personal preference." her comment just made Brock laugh.

"Alright, no more throwing panties at anyone. Promise?"

"Never again, I swear." said Reba in confidence. Brock saw a playful spark in her bright blue eyes. "Well maybe at you"

"Honey, sometimes you just appear so sweet and innocent, other times you're too wild for your own good. I honestly don't know what to expect from you anymore, you're driving me insane. What's in that sexy redhead of yours?"

"Expect the unexpected," said Reba with a little naughty smile before planting an earth moving kiss on his lips. "So, are you ready for any upcoming exams?"

"Not after that kind of a kiss, babe." his eyes darkened with desire.

"It's broad daylight, people are passing by, what you gonna do to me?" Reba was in such a flirty mood.

"That's even better, I could just take you to my dorm room and don't even have to worry about security. And when something is bound to happen, the time of the day never an issue, sweetheart. But I'll tell you one thing, this would be the last time I'll let you slip through my fingers, but if you ever seduce me again..." still keeping eye contact, he pulled her closer to him, pressing his body against hers, Reba swallowed hard. "You know what to expect."

Reba knew he ain't kidding, and she was of two minds, part of her wanted to tease him and go all the way with him, part of her still wanted to wait. Especially since finals were just around the corner, and once the exams were done, they both would be separate for the whole summer. She didn't think she could bear to be apart with him that long. Heck, she missed him like crazy when she went to Vegas, and that was just for a long weekend!

"Let's study for our exams, shall we?" Brock shook his head and sighed. How many more cold showers did he have to take before she gave in? "What subject will you be tested on first?"

"Anatomy" Brock answered with a grin. Reba elbowed him "I'm not kidding, although there's one particular body I'm dying to explore, but too bad that wasn't on my exam."

"Well then, you go get your book, I'll go get the mat and snacks."

"You don't have to study for your finals too?" Brock was worried about her grades too, she had helped him maintain the GPA above 3.5, so he could get in to a medical school after he got his bachelor degree, but Reba also needed her good grades to go to teachers college as well.

"Piece of cake." she winked at him before heading to her dorm room. If only Brock knew, her grades dropped from 4.0 to 3.7 ever since she focused on him more than herself. But she still did well.

"How was the bachelor party?" asked Reba after a few moments of silence when they both need a little rest from reading.

"It was alright. Not as fun as I thought it would be."

"Why not?"

"For one, I couldn't stop thinking of what you'd be doing in Vegas, and two, when I saw those strippers, I still thought about you, and I thought you looked much sexier in these tom-boy style of clothes than them naked. And three, my friend was getting married the next day, and all I can think about is you." Reba threw him a loving kiss.

Finals came and finals went. They would be heading back home for the summer in a few hours. Reba just had to wait for Lori-Ann to pack up her stuff. She did a lot of shopping during the year and she gave away a lot of her clothing to her friends, especially those daring ones that she couldn't take them home for her mom to see. The girls went wild. Reba just shook her head and decided to go see Brock at the pond while waiting for her best friend.

"You're graduating next year now, what are you going to do next?" Questioned Reba, wondering how much she would miss him when they were no longer seeing each other every day

"I'd continue in medical school in Houston. I want people to call me Dr. Hart. You?"

"I guess I'd be called Mrs. McKinney, isn't how the kids call their teacher? But I want to get a Masters degree first."

"You've always wanted to be a teacher?"

"Ever since I was five, I made my stuffed animals be my students."

"I thought you once said you wanted to be a singer."

"Well, I have three dreams, 'reality' dream and a 'dream' dream and a 'fantasy' dream." she flashed him a smile.

"What's the fantasy dream?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you'd laugh at me." Reba just turned pink.

"Please tell me, I wouldn't laugh I swear." Reba bit her bottom lip.

"To get married, have kids have a house with a big front lawn and backyard. And to be called... Mrs. Hart." the last word almost didn't make a sound, but Brock could hear it clearly. Brock grinned, sat her on his lap. He looked deep into her eyes, he loved her eyes, he loved the way they twinkled, they never hid any emotion, and he especially loved the way she showed her love through them. He kissed her politely, lovingly. "Hmm... What's that for?" asked Reba seeing his eyes sparkle. He pulled something out from his pocket.

"I'd like you to be called 'Mrs. Hart' someday." Reba's jaw dropped. Brock seized that opportunity to kiss her passionately before he gave her a gold Claddagh Ring: two hands clasping a heart, surmounted by a crown. He slid it in her right hand finger with the design facing inward toward the body, indicating that someone had captured her heart, and she's in a serious relationship. "Please take this as a promise ring. Promise me that someday we will be together."


	20. Chapter 20

-- 20 --

"Reba darlin' when you're done with tongue wrestling, I'm ready to go." Lori-Ann made her presence known. She didn't want to interrupt them, but they were so deeply into each other.

"I have to go, I'll see you in three months." and she planted another kiss to remember on Brock's lips, before getting in her car. Brock watched the taillights disappear before he too left the college to go back home. When he went back to his home for his friend's wedding, he had a little disagreement with his mom when he told her that he would ask Reba to marry him. She threatened to stop paying for his college if he married her. He only had one more year to go, so he would wait. Instead of proposing, he gave her a promise ring. Once he graduated, he would propose. He would look for a job while Reba would continue to finish her bachelor degree. Once she was done, they would get married. He wouldn't care if he couldn't be 'Dr. Hart' like he dreamed to be, but he too had his 'fantasy' dream: to be with Reba, the love of his life.

"How did he know you're Irish?" Lori-Ann examined the ring, Reba told her about the significance of it: the symbol of love, friendship, and loyalty.

"Geez, I don't know, maybe my last name gave it away." quipped Reba.

"If he proposed, would you say yes?"

"Of course." said Reba with a grin, and she would look forward to that day.

Just one more week before she returned to college, and she couldn't wait to see Brock. She missed him so badly. The only way they kept in touch through the summer was by letter. At first he was going to come and visit her, but he got a summer job at a dental office, being an assistant. Reba earned her allowance by helping her dad at the ranch. Reba started to pack up her stuff ready to go back to school. She looked at all the clothes she had and thought about Brock saying she dressed like a tomboy. Although he said it in an adoring tone of voice, but Reba thought maybe it's time for her to change. She soon would be twenty-one, she was a full-grown woman, maybe she should dress like one.

"Mama," called Reba, giving her mom a loving hug.

"Is there something you need, honey?" questioned Helene. Reba usually hung out with her dad, she was more of a 'daddy's girl', since they worked on the ranch together.

"Can you help me go shopping?"

"I thought you got all your school supplies."

"No mama, I need new tops." said Reba sheepishly

"Why don't you go with Lori-Ann?" Helene was secretly happy that Reba wanted to spent time with her, but acted like she wasn't excited.

"I want to buy some blouses, if I go with Lori-Ann, I might end up with a couple of tube tops. Besides, if I go with you it's like I'm bringing a bank account with me." Reba appealed

"Alright, help me with the dishes and we'll go shopping together." she kissed her mom's cheek.

"Thanks, mama". But Reba ended up asking Lori-Ann to come along anyway. It was a fun day out with her mom and her best friend. "How's this top?"

"Boring" funny how her mom and her best friend just said the same thing.

"Honey, that one was just like any other one you own, why bother buying another shirt? Get something else."

"Helene's right Reba, why don't you try something more feminine?" and the two girls had fun dressing up Reba, she felt like she was a mannequin, getting dressed and undressed. Well good thing she didn't have to pay.

"Your daddy's gonna faint knowing how much we spent on your new tops"

"I'm sure it cost less than some of his guns." Lori-Ann quipped.

"Mama, when I said I need new tops, I didn't mean the whole wardrobe."

"We haven't been out together, mother and daughter much, I had fun." Helene let out a long sigh

"What's wrong, mama?"

"Nothing. It's just that you bring a child into the world, you change their diapers, you nurse them when they're sick. You fight with them when they're teenagers. And when they've finally grown up to become your friend, they leave."

"I'm going to college mama, and it's my third year, you haven't got use to it?"

"Honey," Helene smiled gripping Reba's arms "You sure know how to kill a moment!"

"I'm sorry, mama. I love you, no matter where I go, I'll always need a mama." said Reba giving her mom a hug. Lori-Ann wished she had the same connection with her mom like Reba had, but her mom was strict and being a stubborn teenager, she rebelled, so they grew apart. Once they were done shopping, Reba got a truckload of new clothing that made her look more feminine. They went back to her place to have a nice dinner, Lori-Ann joined them as well. Reba continued to pack to go back to school. She couldn't wait for Brock to see the new Reba. And she was pleased with the reaction she got from him.

"My, my, what have you done to my tomboy like girlfriend?" Brock grinned adoringly, looking at Reba stepping out of the car wearing a skirt and a sleeveless blouse that contoured her figure. "I better glue you to my hip or some other guys might take you away from me."

"Well, that would be good idea, because I also want all the girls to know that you're taken." commented Reba before kissing him passionately. She missed his kiss. She missed him.

"Oh, get a room!" Lori-Ann mumbled, seeing her best friend all happy and in-love, maybe she should get herself a steady boyfriend too. And this year was just like last year, except Reba was more popular than last, and Brock had even less time since he soon would graduate. He had no time for her on her 21st birthday, and Christmas he had to go back home, Valentine's Day he was busy. But no matter how busy and little time he seemed to have, Reba never complained. Some guys tried to ask her out but she turned them all down. She had Brock, even if he had been neglecting her a lot lately, and it bothered her that Brock seemed too distant when they did have time.

"Brock, is there something in your mind?"

"Huh, no... Nothing"

"Brock, please... you've been acting weird since the school start. Are you tired of me? Are you mad that I didn't give you what you want?" Reba kept her finger crossed that wasn't the reason.

"Lord, no not at all. I just had my exams to worry about I guess. I'm graduating soon." and he would not continue his education since he wanted to marry her, and his mom would cut him off. He didn't want to tell her and get her all worried.

"Brock... there's something bothering you, I can tell. But I just don't know what bugs you and it's driving me nuts? You want sex? Fine let's go have sex!"

"Reba, look, it has nothing to do with that. I'm happy at the pace we're going. But you really want to know? I had a fight with my mom and it's about you!"

"What about me?"

"I told her that I... would ask you to marry me and she said she would stop paying for my college fund the moment I proposed to you."

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I'm not gonna break up with you. But can we talk about this after the finals? Please..." Reba knew this was a big stumbling block for Brock; he had to choose between his mom or his girlfriend. Maybe she should make it easier for him. She should walk away. She tried to keep her distance, she'd try to slowly disappear from his life, she tried to let them both get use to being apart. She didn't make it obvious, because she didn't want anything to affect his grades, but Brock noticed. A day before the last long weekend, Brock decided to go to Mexico with his friends, while Reba was in the dorm alone. Her friends went traveling before the finals.

Reba had time to think about what would happen between her and Brock. His mom hated her, but he loved her. He had to choose between the dream of becoming a dentist or her. She ran her fingers fumbling with the heart-shape necklace he gave her on her 20th birthday; it was her habit now when she thought, she would hold on to the necklace, it made her feel like she had his support. She looked at the ring he gave her 'Please take this as a promise ring. Promise me that someday we will be together.' she gave him her promise, but could she keep it? Reba couldn't sleep. She went down to the pond, the place their love began. She let the tears fall quietly.

"Honey." Reba jumped, she didn't expect anyone, especially him. Knowing that he went to Mexico with some of his friends, she didn't think he would return until tomorrow afternoon like everyone else.

"Brock, what are you doing back so soon?"

"I..." but before he had a chance to tell her what he went for, they both heard a group of drunk people nearby. "Let's find somewhere peace and quiet to talk." Reba thought maybe he was ready for the break up. They walked around the pond, they found a pathway that connected the college and the country club. "Let's go" Brock took her hand and snuck into the golf course.

"Brock"

"Reba" they called each other in unison. Brock signaled her to go first, instead of saying anything, she kissed him passionately. It wasn't the moment to talk. Brock was stunned when she unbuttons her blouse. "Reba, what are you doing?" he closed the end of her blouse together.

"A woman will never forget her first time, and it's you I want to remember forever."

"Right here?" Brock still dazzled

"Right now" she answered dropping her top on the clean cut grass and his shirt to follow.

"Please stop kidding me like this" Brock plead

"Who says I'm kidding?" Her bra joined her top on the ground. She would give him what he longed for, before they said goodbye.


	21. Chapter 21

-- 21 --

Brock swallowed hard, astonished by the view. It took all the strength he had not to touch her.

"Reba wait" Brock picked up his shirt and covered her.

"You don't want me?" Reba clinched his shirt that hung loosely on her shoulders together to conceal her top half. Her eyes started to water.

"Dear God, no! I want you, I need you, and I'm crazy about you! But please stop and hear me out first! I want to propose to you!"

"You would what?" Reba was shocked; she thought they were ready to break up.

"Reba, I love you, I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you. I don't care about anything else, I too have a fantasy dream, and it's to spend the rest of my life with you. Honey," Brock got down on one knee "Would you-" Reba pressed his lips with her fingers.

"What about your dream of becoming 'Dr. Hart'?"

"That's alright, I will get a job at the dental office, being an assistant, I won't be my own boss, but it's still great hours. Which reminds me" still on one knee, he got something out of his pocket: a beautiful diamond ring. "I worked all summer for this." Reba used her free hand to cover her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks. "So what do you say? Reba Nell McKinney, would you please let me be that luckiest, happiest man on earth? Would you marry me?"

"Yes... YES!" he slid the ring on her finger and she forgot about not being decent, she threw herself at him. He rolled her on her back; Reba could feel the clean cut grass tickling her bare back. He kissed her with the kiss that always made her look forward to something even more wonderful. Their love shone when their eyes met. Tonight, would be their special night.

"Right here?" questioned Brock seeing determination in her eyes.

"Right now" Reba answered with her eyes twinkling, competing with the stars in the sky. Right in the golf course across from the pond that they started their love, where they shared their first kiss, on the 'outdoor carpet' that Reba always admired, with the stars as their wallpaper, and the moon was their witness, when the two lovers became one.

"I love you, Reba I love you so much!" Brock showered her with kisses.

"I love you too Brock, I promise, I would not be anyone else but yours." A woman would never forget her first time, Brock would never forget her first time either, because he was the one who made it happened. Right here in the country club!

"Sweetheart," Brock still continued to kiss her. "Never in my wildest dream I could believe that I would make love to you, in the middle of the golf course!" comment Brock planting a lustful kiss on her lips.

"Expect the unexpected," said Reba accepting his kiss with a fiery lip lock. "What time is it?" she was afraid that the lawn mower would arrive and find them naked on the field.

"It's almost two o'clock." Brock answered after checking his watch.

"We should go back." but she didn't want to be apart from him, not after the first time of making love, she wanted to hold him all night. Brock could see that in her eyes.

"Mike won't be back until later tomorrow" and with that, they got dressed and snuck in the east building using the back door that Lori-Ann had broken. No one had bothered to tell the building manager. They spent all night indulging their love for one another. Reba closed her eyes resting in his arms, Brock was staring at her with a satisfied grin, still couldn't believe it really happened. Reba glanced up seeing his grin and she blushed. She kissed him lovingly and cuddled with him. "Couldn't sleep?" he questioned watching her trying to get comfortable.

"Mmm Hmm..." Brock snuggled her closer and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. Brock softly sang her a lullaby.

_"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace __  
__Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face __  
__One sweet angel sleeping in my arms __  
__You are the promise I knew God would keep __  
__You are the gift that makes my world complete ___

_And you'll never know how much I love you __  
__But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through __  
__Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why __  
__So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby" _

"That's so beautiful," commented Reba before drifting of in his arms. He may not be the best singer in the world, but his deep soothing voice made her feel warm and relax.

"So are you" Brock watched the angel in his arms sleep peacefully and not long before he too fell asleep.

Mike returned to his room at around nine in the morning, he arrived faster than he thought; he opened the door and found Reba sleeping in Brock's arms. Although, they were both under the covers, their clothes were on the floor. It didn't need a genius to figure out what happened, so he closed the door and left the room with a soft grin.

Reba started to stir when she felt she was being crushed. Brock held on to her so tight.

"Brock, honey, I can't breath." Brock opened his eyes, still wasn't sure if that was just a dream that he heard her voice waking him up.

"Good morning, honey." Brock greeted with a romantic kiss, roaming his hand all over her nude body, confirming that last night happened for real. He shifted a little to lay on his back, having Reba cuddle next to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Watch where your hand lands, sweetheart. Or we might not get out of the bed." said Brock with a mischievous grin when Reba threw her arm across his middle to hug him. Reba seductively lifted her eyebrow.

"Aren't you hungry? We should have some breakfast" now she understood why her mom said a man need a lot of food to regain his energy after all night of spending it all.

"I am hungry, but it isn't food that I'm thinking about" and now she also understand when Brock said when something is bound to happen, the time of the day never an issue. And after last night, she also learned that the place is never an issue either. Reba played with her ring with Brock laying exhausted, holding her in his arms, and watching her.

"You went to Mexico to buy this ring?" questioned Reba

"Well... just the border." confessed Brock

"You mean someone smuggled this ring across the border?" Reba was shocked to learn how Brock got the ring. He wanted to get her a nice ring, but with the same amount of money, he got a better one from across the border. However, one thing Brock was so proud of, he bought this ring with the money he earned working in summer, he didn't touch his savings at all. "Well honey, with all the trouble you went through, I promise you, I'll never take it off my finger." stated Reba, kissing him with all her heart. It was almost noon when they both decided that they really needed something to eat. They heard a knock on the door, Brock quickly asked Reba to hide in the bathroom. He was surprised to find Mike at the other side of the door.

"You knock?" well if was his room too and he had a key, Brock wondered why he knocked.

"Reba's gone?" asked Mike, Brock jumped and Reba who was hiding in the washroom just turned pale and pink. Well that answered the question why Mike would knock on the door before entering.

"How did you...?"

"I came in here this morning when you both were asleep. I didn't see anything I swear, I left right away," stated Mike with a teasing grin. "But next time, please hang something on the doorknob!" Reba sighed before she stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed.

"Hello Mike."

"Oh hi Reba."

"Would you wipe that stupid grin off your face?" she gritted turning extremely red.

"You're talking to me or to Brock?" Mike still continued to tease them.

"I'm going back to my room!" Reba announced getting ready to leave. Brock pulled her hand to stay.

"Mike, go find somewhere else to be for a few hours, would you? I want to spend some alone time with my fiancé."

"Fiancé? Wow, congratulations!" he gave Reba a friendly hug and shook Brock's hand. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you, but I really have to go back to my room." she needed to shower and get change. "I'll see you later. She kissed Brock lightly before leaving to her room. She had to tell Lori-Ann that they were getting married when she came back from the trip. Reba was glad she didn't go with them.

"I gotta hand it to you. You choose love over Liz?"

"Reba's the one. I just hope when my mom gets to know how wonderful Reba really is, she will come around." Brock could only hope.

"When are you getting married?"

"We'll wait until she graduated."

Brock brought his textbooks and joined her at the pond like always. It was their favorite place to study, or enjoy each other's company. It was where they shared their first kiss. But at the opposite side of the pond, they had another memory that they recently created, where they expressed their love for the first time.

"Hi honey." Brock sat next to her, Reba just blushed violently, especially when she saw his mischievous grin looking at the other side of the pond.

"Would you quit smiling?" she bashfully slapped his hand that wrapped behind her shoulder. Brock chuckled, pulling her closer showering her flushed cheek with his kisses. Gosh how he loved her.

"I think we should find another place to study, baby. My mind keeps wandering to the other side of the pond." Brock teased making her blush even more.

"Speaking of study, let's prepare for your finals, shall we?" Reba tried to change the subject.

"Nha, I don't have to worry about that anymore since I'm not going to continue at medical college. I'd rather focus on my other dream. You."

"No Brock, you will continue your education." Stated Reba firmly pressing her fingers on his lips, stopping him from kissing her at the moment. Reba did not agree with his plan.

"Honey, it's gonna take another four years to become a dentist, and the moment my mom finds out that I proposed to you, she will cut me off. And I can honestly tell you I don't have that kind of money to continue my education."

"If she won't pay for it, then I will!" Reba determined


	22. Chapter 22

-- 22 --

"You will what?" Brock couldn't believe Reba said she would pay for his education. Reba positioned herself on his lap.

"I'm going to apply for a job as a substitute teacher while you continue your studies. In four years, after you become a dentist, I could always go back to school and finish my Bachelor degree."

"But Reba…"

"No buts, you butt, remember my fantasy dream is to be called Mrs. Hart, to have kids and have a house with a front lawn and a back yard. We will have all that when you become a dentist."

"Honey..." Reba stopped him from talking with her kiss. Now that she knew what she had been missing and how wonderful it was to be in his arms, she almost couldn't tear herself out of his embrace. But the finals were just around the corner.

"Let's study for your exam, honey"

"Aww man..." cried Brock letting Reba go in despair

"Well... if you got all the answers right, then maybe we could..." Reba flirtatiously winked at him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brock quickly grabbed his books "Man, I'm gonna be so exhausted after finals." Brock mumbled with a huge grin on his face. Reba blushed and bashfully elbowed him. After finals, the first thing, well the first important thing Brock and Reba did was to go to Oklahoma to ask for her parents' permission to get married.

"Hello mama, I've missed you." Reba leapt into her mom's arm as soon as she got out of the car, but not before Helene spotted the shiny object on her finger.

"What is this?" Helene questioned glaring at Reba "This is not another friendship ring is it?"

"No mama, we're engaged." she answered with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm here to ask for your permission to marry her" stated Brock boldly

"That's great, why don't we talk to JV? He's at the ranch hunting for deer."

"Maybe we should wait until he comes back" Brock suggested. And just then JV pulled his truck in front of the house carrying his rifle on his shoulder.

"Hi daddy, did you get anything?" Reba asked giving her daddy a hug

"Nha, no luck today. Too bad. I was looking forward to trying out my new gun." said JV in annoying tone.

"Here listen JV, Brock had something to tell you." said Helene. Brock swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Err..." he stumbled eyeing JV's new toy, but remembered Reba said JV likes a brave man.

"JV, I'm asking your permission to marry your daughter. Sir..." Standing with stone face, JV glared at him, and then glanced at Reba. "Look JV, I love Reba with all my heart. I promise you, I would never make her cry. If I do… then shoot me." Brock nervously chuckled. Brock's comment lightened JV's eyes a little. He turned to his daughter.

"Reba, you only have one more year to graduate" JV sounded upset.

"I know daddy, but I love him and I want to marry him." they glanced at each other with admiration and devotion in their eyes. Helene knew how Reba felt. She felt the same way when she first met JV.

"If you're getting married then you're on your own." Helene exclaimed, as a mother, she still wanted to look out for her daughter's interests.

"I'm not asking for any kind of help mama, I'm asking for your blessing." Stated Reba firmly, looking at both her parents, begging for their blessing to be with the man she loved. Her parents exchanged glances and let out a long heavy sigh.

"Fine, you got our blessing."

"You mean it?"

"Yes honey, we are." Helene confirmed.

"I will do my best to take good care of her." Brock announced reaching his hand out to JV. JV pulled him into a firm hug.

"So when are you getting married?" Helene asked with a soft grin

"We are hoping next month" Reba answered with a sly smile. Helene stopped smiling and joined her brows together, looking at Reba suspiciously. Reba jumped when her mom stared at her belly. JV pointed his 'new toy' at Brock "Noooo not that!" Reba quickly, discreetly re-aimed the gun barrel away from her fiancé. "Why don't we go talk inside the house, daddy please let me take your gun and put it away." Reba slowly pulled the gun from JV's arm and steered her parents into the living room. "We want to get married next month so we have enough time to get our new life on track before school starts." explained Reba, lightening up the tension between her dad and her fiancé who sat at the edge on the seat, ready to jump if need be.

"So what's your plan?" JV asked, his expression had softened up a bit. Brock was about to answer, but Reba signaled him to keep quiet. 'Remember, I'll do the talkin' and you do the noddin'.

"I talked to the dean about getting a job being a substitute teacher, while Brock finishes his dental school. And we only have 3 months to get married, find an apartment-"

"Apartment?" JV cut her off "I'm not going to let my daughter live in some small box"

"That's right, my grandchild needs room to grow up" Helene agreed with her husband.

"But daddy, I'll be fine. I stayed in a dorm for three years and I'm okay with it. And mama, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh you will be. And if my grandchild won't have a place to ride a pony, at least give him or her a place to ride a bike. Beside why pay somebody else?" with that remark, Helene left the room. Reba and Brock watched her leave with confusion. She came back with a rifle. "Here, take this and sell it. Use the money for your down payment." JV was almost in tears seeing what his wife gave to his daughter.

"NO! Not that one!" cried JV

"Why not, you never use it. Why bother keep it?" Helene remarked.

"This is an authentic German-issued Mauser Kar 98AZ. My grand pap brought that home from France as a souvenir from the Great War! It's a collector's item!" he took the antique back from Reba and wrote her the check for the price of the gun instead. Reba's jaw dropped seeing the amount he wrote. "This should be enough for your down payment," commented JV carefully take his precious gun back to where he kept it. Once JV was out of the earshot, Helene leaned over to her daughter.

"That's how I always get my spending money from your daddy" she said giving Reba a wink.

"Thank you mama" Reba hugged her mom and wiped the tear that escaped her eyes.

"Thank you Helene, that's very kind of you" Brock gave his future mother in-law a hug.

"No problem, consider that your wedding gift, just promise me that you'll have a lot of grandchildren for us."

"I'll make sure to do my part diligently," stated Brock, Reba turned red elbowing him. JV returned to the conversation, excepting thanks from his daughter and his future son-in-law. He said that same thing, that he wanted a lot of grandkids. But Brock's answer was 'Yes Sir'

"Let's go tell Lori-Ann and Mike. We have to plan the wedding" Reba was so happy, "Thank you again mama, daddy. I love you!" Reba gave both of them a kiss on their cheek. She dragged Brock out to see their friends.

JV and Helene still sat and stared at each other. "One stubborn soul she has." Helene mumbled.

"Wonder who she got that form." JV grinned looking at his wife adoringly.

"You!" answered Helene with a loving smile before she sighed "I wish we had more than one."

Reba and Brock went to see Mike and Lori-Ann and told them about the wedding. Lori-Ann was asked to be maid of honor, and Mike to be the best man.

"So Mike... You will be the one who organizes the stripper party?" questioned Reba with a crooked grin.

"It called a Bachelor Party" Mike corrected her, he knew where Reba was going with this.

"You mean 'just' a bunch of bachelors will be invited?"

"And some who are not bachelors I guess." Reba glanced at Brock who just sat quietly with a grin.

"I see... Just off topic, have I ever shown you my gun collection?"

"Fine, no strippers!" said Mike with a good chuckle

"I won't stop you if you hire them, just remember. Annie Oakley is my nickname." she winked at Mike before leaving to look for a wedding dress with Lori-Ann.

"Are you sure you wanna marry her?" Mike questioned the groom to be.

"I heard that!" shouted Reba, sticking her tongue out at them before disappearing.

"So, how many strippers I should hired?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Brock shook his head with a grin. He didn't care about the strippers, he just wanted the redhead.

Reba, Lori-Ann and Helene went to shop for her wedding dress. Reba spotted one that she really liked and she tried it on.

"This is the one." commented Reba looking at herself in the mirror.

"You just tried on one, you haven't looked at anything else." Helene pointed out.

"No mama, I don't want to try on something else. This is the dress."

"Just like when she picks a man, she tries out one and that's the one she chooses." Lori-Ann remarked. Reba gave her friend a deadly glare.

"Lori-Ann honey. As open minded as I am, I'm still her mom. Something still better left unsaid." So the dress was picked, the date was set, the cards were printed. Brock took Reba to see his mom once again to invite her personally.

"I'm not going to let you marry her!" exclaimed Liz


	23. Chapter 23

-- 23 --

"Is she pregnant? She is, isn't she?" questioned Liz glaring at Reba suspiciously.

"I'd be even happier if she was, but unfortunately, no she is not!" stated Brock firmly; Reba told her mom she wasn't, so Brock believed she wasn't.

"If she's not pregnant, why are you marrying her?" Liz was furious

"Because I love her mom, I told you before that I love her and I'm telling you again."

"Whatever, I'm not going to let you throw your future away for a sleazy cheerleader!"

"I'm sorry, please excuse me, I need some fresh air" Reba excused herself and walked out of the house. Reba didn't want to argue with his mom. John D followed Reba out, letting his wife and his son argue. "Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you. She wouldn't approve of anyone that Brock wishes to marry." John D patted her head. He liked Reba and believed that Brock could never get anyone better than her. "Look, Reba, let me tell you something. You must have noticed by now, that Brock and I aren't that close. Did he ever tell you why?" Reba shook her head from side to side. "When he was about eleven or twelve, I got a job offer to be a buyer for a company. My job required a lot of traveling. Liz was pregnant and she was sick and I had to go on a business trip. By the time I came back, I found out that my wife was no longer pregnant. Brock hated me for that ever since, that I left his mom when she needed me the most. She held on to Brock as support. And by Brock getting married, it's like she's losing her only support to somebody else. It's not you personally that she doesn't like. It's the fact that Brock's leaving that she hates."

"I see..."

"I understand what your plan with Brock is, and just so you know, you've got my blessing. My son is lucky to have you. Liz will realize that and come around eventually. And I understand that it will be hard for you to work alone while Brock attends school. So if you ever need help. I'm here for you." John D gave her a small smile. He wished he had a daughter like her.

"Thank you" Reba accepted his gratitude, but she told herself that no matter what, she would not ask for any kind of help. They both returned to the living room, Brock and Liz still arguing.

"Once again mom, her name is REBA, R-E-B-A! I love her and I'll spend the rest of my life with her. I'm sorry that you can't find the place in your heart for her. I guess somehow I have to learn to live with that. And I'm marrying her mom. I'm not asking for your permission, I'm here only to invite you. It'll mean a lot to me if you come to our wedding, but if you don't. I guess I'll see you some other time." Brock took Reba's hand and led her to the car. Liz almost screamed out of anger. Threatening Brock didn't work. She didn't expect Reba to be so stubborn and their love to be so strong. She was defeated.

"Brock..." Reba squeezed his hand lightly trying to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry Reba, your parents are nice and supportive, and treat me well, while I couldn't even convince mine to accept you."

"Your dad gave us his blessing."

"Did he now? The last time I talked to him he said 'is she blind?'" commented Brock annoyingly

"He did, he even offered to help if we need help." Brock wouldn't buy that for a minute.

"Since we are in Texas, why don't we start looking of our love nest before going back to Oklahoma? You don't have anything else to prepare, do you?"

"Lori-Ann and mama are taking care of everything, maybe it'd be nice to look for a house. I'm not sure if we have enough down payment for a house with a big front yard and backyard. But we'll find something nice."

"It's very nice of your parents to help us start out our new life. We should really give them lots of grandkids. I'm **up** for the job!" announced Brock with a dirty grin. Reba slapped his arm.

"I want a boy and a girl."

"At least one boy and one girl. I want a big family." from the personal experience of being the only child, he wanted a lot of kids. "The first one should be a boy, so he could protect his little sister." Brock dreamt. Reba looked at him lovingly, hard to believe in less than three weeks they would be husband and wife.

"How about we look for a little 3 bedroom house for now? By the time we have our third and forth kid, maybe we'd earn enough to move to a bigger house with a bigger lawn."

"I love that idea." Brock kissed the back of her hand. They drove a few hours from his parent's house down to Houston, which was where they would live their life while Brock attending school and Reba worked at a high school nearby as a substitute teacher. They accepted her application because the dean gave the school a good reference and being one of the top students did help big time. Brock pulled into a real estate office. They told the guy what they were looking for. The guy showed them a few houses in their price range. Reba fell in love with one of the houses: a medium size house with a good size backyard. "It needs works, but I like this house"

"I like it too. This is our bedroom." he leaned over to whisper in her ear "my favorite room." Reba glanced at him biting her bottom lip. Brock was so tempted to continue the tour another day. However Reba had told him before to wait until the wedding. She wanted to have something for them to look forward to. It was hard on her as much as it was hard on him, but that only increased the desire to be in each other's arms. "This would be one of our kids room. But since we don't have one yet, maybe we could turn this into a study."

"What are we going to do with another bedroom?"

"A guest room." Brock suggested

"Somewhere you can be when I kick you out of the bedroom if you don't mow the lawn?" kidded Reba with a soft grin.

"No if you kick me out of the bedroom I'll sit in front of the door and beg. But I'm sure you wouldn't kick me out. You love me and you'll be lonely without me."

"Oh you egomaniac! But you're right, I wouldn't be able to kick you out." she admitted "But you promised me that you'll mow the lawn everyday"

"No, I said every week."

"Fine every week!"  
"How about every other week?" Reba glared at him. "Alright every week." Brock kissed her temple. "So are we taking this one?"

"Yes we are." they negotiated the price and signed the paper and the house would be available just a week before the wedding. Reba thought her life could never be better; everything seemed to be on track. Few days before the wedding they finally got the deed to the house. They still couldn't afford furniture for the whole house yet, but they got a bed in the master bedroom.

"Are we going to buy anything else but the bed?" Reba pouted, she didn't like the empty house.

"We will honey. But we're getting married in three days now. We still have a lot to prepare. We have to drive back to Oklahoma tonight. We just need to have our bedroom set for now and the morning after we come back from our honeymoon, we can start working on the house. How's that sound?" Brock sat next to Reba on the bed that just got delivered.

"Honeymoon? We're going to honeymoon?" Reba showed excitement

"Of course, where do you like to go?"

"Italy!"

"Okay... what's your second choice?"

"Paris"

"Think closer. How about driving distance? We can't afford Europe right now, besides it would be such a waste going that far and I don't plan to leave the hotel much." Brock massaged the back of her hand trying to butter her up, Reba thought about the place she would like to go.

"How about we just go to Galveston for few days? We can postpone the honeymoon until we can afford something." Reba suggested. Brock started to kiss her cheek and nudged the crook of her neck with his nose. "Hmm... Save that for after the wedding will you? C'mon honey, it's a long drive back to Oklahoma." Reba got up and pulled Brock with her to the car. She stood and looked at the house with Brock's arms wrapped around her shoulder looking at the house with her. "Our home." Reba let out a long happy sigh. "I can't believe we're getting married in three days," commented Reba buckling her seat belt. "You're not going to freak out and run away I hope"

"Me? Run away from you? Honey, haven't you figured out by now how much I love you?"

"Well, you heard about the story that the groom never show up at the wedding, I admit I'm a little nervous." Reba looked at her hands and twirl the ring around her finger. Brock parked the car at the shoulder. He leaned over to kiss her.

"Honey, I'd never do that. Beside the fear of your father's guns, it's because I love you. I really want to share my life with you. So don't you worry about that at all. But you know, I should be the one that worries. You also heard about the story of the runaway bride." Reba gave Brock a very sweet smile.

"I give you my word, I wouldn't run away or walk away from you. I'd be with you forever." They exchanged glances showing their love through their eyes, driving back to Oklahoma where the wedding took place. While Reba had a bridal shower that Lori-Ann arranged, Brock went to the bachelor party, stripper-free party. His friends teased him that he was afraid of his bride to be already, but Mike was the one who said that he was the one who was afraid. He didn't fear Reba. It was her precision shooting that he was afraid of.

The wedding day finally arrived. Reba asked her dad not to carry his gun, people were wondering if she was pregnant already and she didn't want them to think that they were having a shotgun wedding. Reba was also a little nervous, but Lori-Ann told her that Brock was at the church already, making her feel relieved. She was nervous again knowing that Liz came to the wedding.

"Daddy..." Reba called her dad, as he prepared to walk her down the aisle.

"Honey, as of today, you'll be with your husband now. You'll be a wife, a mother, but remember that you'll always be my little firecracker." Reba threw her dad a hug. JV walked her down the aisle. Brock was stunned at how beautiful she looked in the white wedding dress. Their eyes locked, seeing their future in each other's eyes. Every step she made, she made her way closer to him, and after today, they would walk hand in hand, side by side to their future. "Take good care of her, son." JV gave Reba to Brock; he gripped Brock's shoulder firmly.

"I will." Brock promised.

"If there is anyone who knows any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold you peace," announced the minister, glancing over the room. Reba and Brock discreetly eyed Liz, wondering if she would say something. To their relief, Liz just sat straight with her mouth zipped.

"That woman is too good for the bum" everyone automatically turned their head to where the sound came from. Brock closed his eyes. Furious and annoyed, he immediately recognized the voice of his own father. John D thought he just mumbled to himself, but in serenity of the church, everyone heard it. Liz hit him.

"Please continue, it's my pap, he's drunk," told Brock to the minister. He glanced at Reba she motioned him to continue. They exchanged their vows. They promised to stay together 'til death do them part.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Brock lifted her veil and kissed her with all the love he had for her. Mumbling 'I love you' at her lips. At the reception, they danced to the song Brock sang for her at the camping trip 'You mean everything to me'.

"I told Mike to make sure he had the record for this song. You really mean everything to me, Reba. My wife." the thought that now she was his wife was so overwhelm.

"You mean everything to me too, Brock. My husband." they smiled into each other's eyes. Brock used her veil to cover his head, zoning themselves out from the rest of the world and planted a passionate kiss on her soft lips. Reba threw her bouquet to the next lucky woman. Lori-Ann screamed when she got it. As they were leaving for their hotel to spend their wedding night, Liz walked to them with luggage.

"Here's your wedding gift. Just in case Brock wants to run away." And she put the luggage in the car.

"I'm sorry honey, my parents really ruined our day." Brock was hoping today would be perfect.

"That's alright. The most important thing is we're now husband and wife. But I sure hope they don't ruin our wedding night." she gave him a seductive wink. Brock stepped harder on the gas pedal. Once they got to the hotel. They brought all the luggage into the room, including the one that Liz just dropped on the back seat.

"Honey... What are you doing?" questioned Brock seeing Reba opening her luggage, and pulling out her pajamas

"Getting ready to shower and to bed."

"And why do you need your pajamas? You don't need that honey, not tonight." said Brock pulling her into a hug and unzipping the back of her wedding dress while they were kissing passionately. Her beautiful wedding dress and his tux were left unattended on the floor all night.

Reba woke up early as usual; she smiled before planting a big kiss on her husband. It was their first morning together as husband and wife. Their new life began.

"Good morning hubby."

"Good morning my beautiful wife, you're up early," commented Brock, glancing at the clock; it was just a few minute past six.

"And you're not?" with that flirtatious smile of hers, definitely woke him up. They were lost in each other's arms until the Sun rose past the horizon and shone into their room. "We should head out soon, we have a long drive ahead of us." They would be going to their humble honeymoon; to the beach that Brock took her to on their first valentines. Brock would take her to Italy someday, but today that was all they could afford. Reba got up and started to pack her wedding dress and his tux away. She was glad that Liz gave them an empty suitcase; she could put her wedding dress and his suit in it. However, as soon as she opened the luggage, she was in tears.

"Honey, are you alright?" Brock was worried seeing Reba cry.

"Brock, your mom, she doesn't hate us." Reba showed him two pieces of paper that lay in the suitcase.

"She spelled your name right." Brock grinned looking at the paper. He too was happy that his mom accepted their marriage after all.

"They are tickets to Hawaii, Brock. She gave us our honeymoon."


	24. Chapter 24

-- 24 --

Brock carried Reba over the threshold into their home after two weeks of honeymoon in Hawaii. Their new lives were off to a wonderful start. They couldn't have asked for anything more. Although the house was still empty and lacking furniture, it was full of love and happiness. They began to fix their home, bit by bit. They painted the walls, put up wallpaper and bought affordable furniture.

"Sweetheart, that's patio furniture." Brock pointed out to Reba when she examined the table and chair.

"I know honey, but we can't afford a dining room table right now and we need place to sit and enjoy dinner, aren't you tired of having dinner sitting on the floor?"

"Then why don't we get a cheap dinner table and chairs?"

"Well, you see, we should get something with good quality that lasts, and when we finally get the good set, we can always move this to the backyard, but if we get a cheap set now, and get a good one later, where you gonna put the old set?"

"I guess you're right. And what about the living room?"

"We just need a few chairs and a coffee table, but we'll worry about that later, let's set up the study first. You'll need a study table, that's our first priority. Don't you agree?"

"All right, whatever you say, all up to you, sweetie."

"Keep saying that sentence along with 'I love you, honey' and our marriage will last forever." Reba quipped before lightly pecking his lips.

Reba tried to spend the funds she had wisely. Until she started to work, they had to live with what they'd got. However, to them, having nothing but each other would have been just fine. Reba was ready for her first day of work, while Brock had to prepare for this first year of dental school.

"I feel bad sending you off to work. I'm the man. I should be working while you're staying home taking care of our kids."

"Brock Honey, first of all, we don't have any kids yet. Besides, I only have to do this for a few years and it's for our future. Once you become a dentist, I'll stay home with the kids, while you're out making more than I can spend, see I'm doing this for myself too." Reba kidded giving her husband a peck on his lips before heading off to her first day of working. Brock stayed at home and started to read his textbooks, getting ready even before his classes started. He would try his best not to disappoint his wife. He'd not let her down. His heart nearly broke in two when Reba came home looking so tired and upset.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked Brock when she threw herself in his arms.

"The students don't respect me, they threw balls of paper at me, and made farm animal noises." she finally let a tear fall after the whole day of holding it in.

"Honey..." Brock tried to support her. "I'll get a job, you don't have to do this."

"No Brock, you will become a dentist." she wiped her tears and looked straight in his eyes, showing her determination.

"But..."

"No buts, I'll just have to find the way to deal with them, I'll be fine."

"You're tougher than you look. I should have known. You never run away from the problems."

"But the thumbtack they put on my chair, still hurts!" cried Reba, Brock couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll make you feel better." Brock kissed her tenderly, he made her dinner and drew her a nice warm bath and ended their somewhat romantic night in each other's arms. Reba was ready to face the demons the next day. She had to find the way to make this work. Day after day, tears after tears, she finally learned that because she was only a few years older than those high school students, they never thought of her as a teacher, so she would become their friends. They started to get along. She learned to avoid some pranks and started to enjoy her job a little more.

"Arrkkkk!!" Brock screamed one morning seeing a dismembered horse's head next to his pillow.

"Happy Halloween! You've been Reba'd" Reba giggled taking the fake head off her pillow.

"Gosh honey, you nearly give me heart attack. I went to bed with my beautiful wife and woke up with a warning from the Corleone family, who do you think you are, the Godmother?" Brock rubbed his chest.

"Yes, And I have an offer you can't refuse." impersonated Reba, while sitting on his lap and giving him his morning kiss. Brock eyes widened feeling a strange thing in her mouth. He spit out a plastic spider.

"I could have choked on this you know." he shook his head with a grin.

"You've been Reba'd!" she giggled and Brock pulled her into a breath taking kiss.

"Oh yeah? And now you'll be Brock'd!" he rolled her on to her back kissing her neck and starting to unbutton her top.

"Ahh not now, you'll ruin my prank." Brock spotted the little red sac she taped it above her heart. "I'll prank some students at school today." Brock chuckled.

"How old are you? 12?"

"Oh if I'm 12, you'll be in such a big trouble for what you did to me last night. I'm 21 honey, turning 22 in less than two months." stated Reba, buttoning up her top, checking to see if the prank still worked. When a student purposely bumped into her, the sac will break as if she was bleeding.

"Having fun planning these pranks, are you?" commented Brock when he poured out a little fake mouse into his cereal bowl.

"I love Halloween, it's fun!"

"It's a made up holiday, just like Valentines, and yet you dislike valentines."

"I don't dislike Valentines, I just don't like the pressure. But now that we are married, I bet you I'll love our valentines as husband and wife." she planted a sweet kiss on his lip, Brock was prepared for another prank, but nope, just a sweet romantic kiss he got. "Come home as soon as you can okay honey? We're handing out candies to the neighbors' kids." told Reba, since sometime Brock had to stay late at school for his research and projects, he usually called to tell her not to wait for dinner, but she always did.

"I can't wait for the day that we dress our kids and walk them door to door to trick-or-treat." Brock wanted to have kids, but he knew they were not ready.

"In a few years, we will." they both had fun on Halloween, but the horror came ringing the doorbell a few days after that.

"Is Brock home?"

"Hello Liz, he's still at school." Reba swallowed hard inviting her mother-in-law into their humble living room. She called Liz to thank her for the tickets and honeymoon suite in Hawaii, thinking that she finally accepting her, but she got a cold response 'although he didn't get to go with a decent woman, my son still deserve to go to a decent place.'

"How long has your vacuum been broken?"

"We don't have vacuum, it's a hardwood floor, I'm happy with a mop and a bucket."

"I see, check your mop to see if the cobwebs have taken over. Looks like you haven't use it a while."

"I just came back from work."

"And what is this? Patio furniture?" Liz sneered

"We're saving up for a nice dinner table"

"What about the sofa?"

"Not our first priority."

"I knew my son deserved better than this! The house look like a slum." commented Liz. Reba clinched her fist.

"We're slowly building our home. We just don't get out and buy cheap furniture, we are saving up for a good quality that will last." explained Reba trying to remain calm.

"If only he had the same taste for his woman." Reba was counting to one hundred going on to a thousand.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Brock will be back in about an hour." still she tried to be civil.

"Sitting on a patio chair? No I'd rather take him out." Liz sat on a chair in the living room, reading a book and giving Reba a hard time while waiting for her son. "What do I have to do to get a drink around here?"

"I'll get you some iced-tea, or do you want some soda?"

"I want lemonade." Liz demanded. Reba rolled her eyes. She disappeared into her kitchen and made a jug of lemonade, which Liz complained was too sour. She had to remake it and Liz complained that now it was too sweet. Reba mixed two jars together and Liz didn't want it anymore.

"Honey, I'm home!" announced Brock and stopped dead in his tracks seeing his mom in his living room. "Hi mom." Liz accepted a hug from her son, which was actually meant for his wife when he parted his arms. Reba usually leapt into his arms the moment he came home from classes.

"I'm taking you out for dinner. You're skinny, your wife probably doesn't know how to cook."

"Honey, have you cooked dinner yet?" asked Brock to Reba, she shook her head, Liz had been giving her hard time running around, she didn't have time to cook. "Then why don't we all go out to dinner?"

'Do I have to?' Reba mouthed the words not letting out a sound.

'Please...' Brock did the same. Reba discreetly let out a heavy sigh, but she went to dinner with them. Few weeks later they got furniture delivered to their house, including a vacuum cleaner.

"Who send this?" Reba questioned the delivery guy.

"From Mrs. Elizabeth Hart."

"Take them back!" Reba shouted turning her back around.

"Wait, wait." Brock told the guy to wait and followed his wife to the kitchen. "Honey..."

"It's our house Brock, I'm not going to let her have control in our house!"

"Honey, that furniture will take us a few years to save up. Please accept her gifts."

"No, I would prove to her that I'm capable of filling this house on my own!"

"Sweetheart, please don't be stubborn. She meant well, see, she got good quality, not just cheap stuff, she did this out of love." Brock tried to plead. "And the money we save, maybe we could keep saving for a baby crib."

"Fine, we'll keep them." the talk about the baby melted her heart, they both wanted to have a baby, but they knew they were not ready. The sooner they saved up, the sooner they could start the family. She called Liz once again to thank her for the furniture. 'I don't care where you sit, but my son should have a better chair to sit on', and that was the response she got.

Besides getting smart-aleck comments from her mother in-law every once in a while, Reba found her life was perfect. She loved it the way it was. She celebrated her 22nd birthday with her husband. And they went to her parent's place for Christmas as always. JV was happy Brock brought a few packs of fussy floss for him.

"That's nothing compared to what you've given up for me, JV." said Brock referring to his lovely wife. They were like father and son, and it became a tradition now that they would go out fishing early morning on Christmas Eve.

"I must say this is the first time I've ever been in your room." commented Brock looking around Reba's room at her parent's place. When he came here before he had to stay in guest room, but now that they were married, he was allowed to come in. "looks nothing like a girl's room." Brock chuckled "especially that gun rack you have there."

"Well, I was a tomboy all my childhood, and thanks to you, who have brought out the woman in me." Yep, life was just perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

-- 25 --

Lori-Ann went to visit her friends after New Years. She wanted to see how Reba was in married life.

"How was school?" Reba asked her friend setting up a chessboard. They hadn't played a game together in ages.

"Boring as always. Especially now that I don't have you to note the lectures for me, I couldn't party all night and fell asleep in class the next day. I even had to quit cheerleading because time is really hard to find," answered Lori-Ann "You miss college don't you?"

"Sometimes I do. But I wouldn't change anything. I love my life the way it is now."

"You are happy, and that's what matters. You know I'm thinking about getting married myself." said Lori-Ann with a little blush.

"Is that shyness I detect? And you blush? My Gosh you never blush! Okay, spill it, who's the lucky guy?" Reba almost squealed

"Robert"

"Robert? Our English professor Robert?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?"

"Isn't that inappropriate?"

"Why not? He's not my teacher anymore, and I graduate this year, we'll get married after I graduate. He proposed to me on New Years."

"You've said yes?" Reba was excited for her friend.

"Not yet, but I'm thinking I might."

"I call maid of honor!"

"No matter who I get married to, that position's yours, honey."

"Oh this is great! And when we have kids, our kids would grow up together."

"Kids? I haven't even thought of that! Are you...?" Lori-Ann glared at Reba in silence.

"No, not yet. I want to though, Brock also wants to have kids, but we're not financially ready. I think I'll look for a part time job."

"Working at school ain't hard enough for you?"

"I want to make more money, so we could start having a baby." Although Brock hadn't been pressuring her, but she knew he also wanted one. And her parents were also looking forward to their first grandchild.

"Well, Mike said he and his Brother are opening up a bar, you want me to ask him if he'll give you a job singing?"

"I'd love that! Thanks Lori-Ann!" Reba brought the news to her husband when he came home later that night. She told him that she would work at the school day time, and at night she would sing at Mike's Brother's bar. She was hoping maybe by the time he graduated, they would have enough money to start a family.

"I feel bad already sending you off to work every morning, and now I have to see you working at night too? Honey, wouldn't you be too tired?"

"Nope, I want to do this, please..." Reba pleaded, "I want to have some money saved up for our 'little' future." well that put a smile on Brock's face.

"I'm picking up a few courses during the summer. The sooner I graduate, the sooner you get to stay home with the kids, and I'm really looking forward to that day." Brock kissed his wife lovingly. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, but he sure glad he did. Reba went to audition at the bar and Terry gave her the job. Brock was annoyed that she had to work on Valentines, which was supposed to be their first valentines together as husband and wife.

"We'll have plenty of Valentines together, honey. And I wouldn't be gone all night. I'll be back at around 11. Don't be upset okay?"

"Alright, but make sure you come home before midnight." Brock had prepared a surprise for her. Reba came home a few minutes past eleven. The house was dark. She thought Brock was probably in bed. She almost jumped when he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He covered her eyes with his hand, and led her to the backyard.

"Okay now, I'm going to help you take your shoes off, but no peaking okay?. Reba nodded. Brock helped her take off her boots and socks and Reba stepped on what felt like sand.

"What is it?"

"Happy Valentines honey." said Brock kissing her cheek, letting her open her eyes, which opened wide, and her jaw dropped.

"What did you do to our backyard?"

"I want to take you to the beach, where we went to on our first valentines, but since you had to work, I'm bringing the beach to you." Reba was so overwhelmed she was speechless. "Remember this?" Brock showed her the piece of driftwood he took from the beach that night.

"Of course, we almost..." Reba examined the little piece of the driftwood; Brock pulled her down to sit on the sand.

"You were killing me that night, but tonight, I'm not going to stop."

"And I sure hope you don't" said Reba accepting his kiss passionately. They recreated that night, but nothing could stop them: no pressure but just pure pleasure this time. Reba woke up the next morning looking at her backyard from the bedroom window. Brock wrapped his arms around her, enjoying feeling the warmth of her body against his chest. "That's very sweet of you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, it's sure is a valentines to remember. And I'm not just talking about the beach in the backyard too." she gave him a seductive smile that could easily bringing him down to his knees. "I love you, Brock." Brock looked deep into her eyes, telling her exactly how he felt before planting a kiss on her lips, the feeling of wildfire rushed though their veins. Every kiss they made, felt just like a first time. "Now, have you thought of how you'll clean that up?"

"Errmmm nooo..." admitted Brock guiltily.

"Oh you mo-ron." Reba smirked, and pecked his lips adoringly. "C'mon, let's pick up whatever we could and take it to the park, dump it in the kid's sandbox." Reba used an empty wine bottle and kept some sand as a souvenir, before she closed it Brock put a roll of paper in it. "What's that?" she tried to get the paper out to read what he wrote. 'iloveyou' that was what he wrote. Reba smiled and she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'iloveyoutoo' and rolled it and drop it into the bottle before she closed it tightly with a cork. She tied a bow on the bottle's neck and hung a tag with 'our first valentines' written on, and displayed it in their bedroom.

Year flew by so quickly, the lovebirds slowly built their nest, their lives moved in a slow but steady pace. Reba still worked as substitute teacher daytime, and a singer at night. Brock focused on his studies, he'd eventually be Dr. Hart.

"Honey, where are you taking me?" Reba was confused. She came back from singing at the bar and Brock just picked her up and put her in the car. He wouldn't say a word, but he kept on smiling. Reba recognized the road. She quickly learned what he had planned. "You're kiddin' me!"

"Nope." he parked his car in the university parking, and they went to the pond. They found their way to sneak into the country club. "This is where I proposed to you. Remember? It's our anniversary."

"How could I ever forget? Told ya, a woman would never forget her first time." Reba ran her finger along his shirt collar. "But I hope you don't have anything in mind, because honey, making love on the ground is sure not comfortable."

"You didn't complain last year, and you seemed to enjoy it," said Brock with a grin.

"I was young and I was caught up in the moment. Besides, we -" and when his lips touched hers, comfort wasn't something they care about after all. Brock brushed a strand of hair that stick on her cheek and tugged her bang behind her ear. She was so beautiful under the moonlight.

"I knew you'd cave," said Brock showering her with kisses.

"Since when can I say no to those puppy dog face of yours?"

"Well..." Brock was about to list the time that she did say no before they were married.

"Did you hear that?" Reba sat up straight looking for her clothes

"Someone's in the golf course!" Brock too looked for his clothes, and they both quickly got dressed and ran back to the secret pathway they found. Reba dropped herself on the ground the moment they went far enough.

"Good lord, we almost got caught!"

"Exciting isn't it?" Brock started to laugh sitting next to her.

"Oh no, you're not taking me to the golf course during the night again!" Reba pouted, it would be such embarrassment if someone saw them. Some of their friends were still in college, they would never let her live that down if they were caught. Brock took her back to their home and continued the rest of the night in the comfort of their own bed. It was hard to believe it was a year already since he proposed. And he sure glad he did.

"You mother called again to check if you're ready to leave me." commented Reba with frustration "She said we've been married long enough." said Reba starting to prepare for dinner.

"We only been married over a year. Not that I'm implying that I'm going to leave you later. But I mean why would she say that?"

"I don't know Brock, why would your mom do anything? Why would she walk around the house running her finger in every corner to find any dust? Why would she keep criticizing my housekeeping when she showed up at the same time as I came home from work? Why would she keep telling you that she had friends who had daughters who happened to be beautiful and single, and who happen to have a lot in common with you?"

"Calm down honey. Mom keeps asking when are we going to have a baby, I don't think she means to set me up with anyone, maybe she just did that to just get you worked up. Why don't we just go ahead and have a baby, so she would leave us alone and stop trying to make me interested in her friends' daughters?"

"Again with the baby, she can't keep manipulating us, we are going to have kid when we're both ready." Brock wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close to his chest.

"You're not ready yet? Because I kinda want one." Brock tried to butter up.

"You're ready for a baby?"

"Mentally, physically ready, but I'm not sure if we are financially ready or not, but I sure want one."

"Well, we could try and make some cuts. We could go see less movies, cut down the entertainment cost."

"I'll keep you entertained."

"I could stop buying makeup and hair spray, or buy cheaper stuff"

"You're naturally beautiful, you don't need those"

"Maybe I could stop buying new tops and shoes."

"I wouldn't complain if you're going to walk around the house wearing nothing." Reba elbowed him.

"We could also cut the cost of your beers." Reba pushed with a little smirk.

"I'll make my own beer."

"Boy, you really want a baby. I thought most of the time it was woman that wants baby."

"I want to have a big family." Brock held her even tighter, keeping his fingers crossed.

"Okay, let's have a baby."

"Really?" Brock was excited "You're ready?"

"Mentally, physically ready since the moment I said 'I do', but we'll have to cut down a lot of costs, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"YES! We're going to make a baby!" Brock was so happy scooping Reba up heading to the bedroom, he forget about dinner, he wanted to have a baby. However, month after month she was disappointed.

"Honey, it took us almost seven years before we had you. And in my generation, we didn't have birth control. The only form of birth control we knew was to tie my knees together, and believe me, we didn't do that a lot." Reba's mom chuckled

"Oh gross, mama. This is a very awkward mother daughter moment." cried Reba preparing for Christmas eve breakfast, waiting for the boys to come back from fishing.

"Oh grow up. I'm just trying to tell you that God will give you a baby when he know that you're ready."

"Thanks mama" Reba gave her mom a hug.

"But keep trying, I wanna be a grandma."

"I'll try harder," commented Brock hearing the conversation. He gave Reba a kiss on her flushed cheek, turning red at Brock's innuendo statement. Helene was going to say something, but Reba glared at her mom, so she just chuckled, shook her head

"You may wanna try faster too, cause none of us are getting any younger." She couldn't help it. She laughed and left the two kids in the kitchen.

"Still worried that you haven't got pregnant?" asked Brock putting his arm loosely around her shoulder.

"A little, it's been almost half a year now that we tried, and we still don't have any luck. Should we go see a doctor?"

"How about we just wait a while longer? I'm not a religious person, but maybe you mom's right. God would give us a baby when he know that we're ready."


	26. Chapter 26

-- 26 --

As hard as they tried, the baby was not happening. They never stopped trying, but they stopped keeping their hopes up high. God would give them one when they were ready. Reba still continued to save some funds aside, for whenever their prayers would be answered. Brock continued on his studies. He took every course possible, hoping to graduate as soon as he could. He couldn't bear to see his lovely wife handle two jobs any longer. Sometimes the students at school gave her a hard time, she came home exhausted and still had to work at the bar. Sometimes when his mom came for 'a surprise visit', that made her even more tired an exhausted: physically and mentally.

"Mom, can you please leave Reba alone? Just because there is a patch of dust in the attic doesn't mean she's a bad wife. She's handling two jobs and has a house to take care of. And if you could kindly get off her back, I'd really appreciate it." Brock finally stood up for his wife, after Reba spent a whole day of searching for the right kind of barbeque sauce for his mom's dinner. She showed up unannounced when Reba and Brock were planning to have a barbeque in their backyard. Reba had her evening off and wanted to spent time with her husband, but Liz decided to drive three hours down just to 'drop by' to see how her son was doing, and Reba, being civil, invited her for dinner. Liz agreed to stay for dinner but she insisted on cooking because, according to Liz, Reba was a bad cook. And when Reba would let her cook, it seemed like Reba didn't have the barbeque sauce she preferred. She sent Reba out so many times to the grocery store to find the one she liked. Once she found it, Liz would send her out again for other missing ingredients. Reba started to fume. Why couldn't she just gave her the list of what she needed? Brock said he would go, but Reba would rather go and leave Brock with his mom.

"Why do you always take her side? I'm your mother!"

"Mom please, I'm not taking sides. I just want her to relax, she hardly had any time off, and when she does, you come and make her day off even busier than when she had to work."

"Oh, am I not welcome here? She told you I bug her, didn't she? Fine I'll leave! I drove three hours to see how you two were doing, and this is the kind of welcome I get?" Liz stomped out of the house getting in her car. Brock went after his mom. She was lonely at home, John D had to go out of town again and she came to see her only son, and he didn't welcome her. It was the same time that Reba came back from the grocery store for the third time.

"Ahh!!" Reba screamed when Liz's car went brushing past her very close, she almost got hit. Good thing she was quick to jump out of her way or she might get run over. "What the heck is wrong with her?!" Reba cried, falling into a bush. Brock helped her up.

"I'm sorry honey. I told her to leave you alone and let you relax, she was upset thinking that she wasn't welcome here. Did she hit you?"

"She almost ran over my foot!"

"I'm really sorry for her behavior." Brock really didn't know what to say. Reba was so mad, but it wasn't his fault, she didn't want to take it out on him, but she couldn't help it. She started to cry and pour out everything that had been bottled up about Liz. Brock carried her into the house. "I'll make it up to you. I'll cook dinner and draw you a nice warm bath, how's that sound?" Reba still had a long face. "And I'll give you a body massage too." he still tried to butter her up.

"You know that always leads to something." she smiled

"That's my plan." his gave her a meaningful grin. While Reba was taking a bath, Brock cooked steak on the hibachi and set the table in their backyard, he lit a few candles and turned off the patio light, he chilled a bottle of white wine. She came out to enjoy a romantic dinner and watch the sunset with her husband. "Honey, would it be okay if I go golfing with some of my friends this weekend?"

"I thought you don't like golf."

"Well, I'm picking it up as a socializing sport. But if you have other plans, I'll tell them I won't go." Reba smiled, he was such a loving husband.

"Go have fun with your friends honey. You've been studying hard, you deserved to relax. I'll go hangout with Lori-Ann." Reba let him go with his friends, and she went and spent some time with her friend. Lori-Ann got married right after she graduated. Robert wanted her to stay home, but Lori-Ann was more outgoing and would be bored just staying at home doing nothing, so she got an office job. They were still best friends and Reba tried to divide her free time evenly between her friends and her husband, who started to grow apart. Lori-Ann thought Reba gave up a lot for Brock. Brock thought Lori-Ann should mind her own business. But the two tried not to make Reba, who stuck in the middle feel awkward.

"Honey, you look at those earrings every time we come here. Why don't you just buy them?" commented Lori-Ann seeing Reba staring at the diamond stud earrings too many times.

"You're kidding me? Those are real two-carat diamonds. It's expensive. I can't afford it."

"You could, if you don't have extra weight to carry."

"Lori-Ann, when Brock finished his school, he will be working, it's not like he's staying at home and doing nothing. We talked about this many times. He's a great husband, give him a break."

"Alright, I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge him. Let's go have lunch, my treat. Robert gave me a credit card."

"Isn't that thing expensive to use?"

"Who cares, it his money."

"It's your husband money."

"He'll make some more. C'mon, let's go. Just a lunch is not going to bankrupt him." Lori-Ann took Reba to lunch, and having girl-time like they used to. After lunch they went to see a movie. Although she loved to spend every minute with Brock, it was also nice to have a little time apart. When she came back, Brock was still out with his friends, Reba prepared dinner for when he came back.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Reba gave him a quick peck to greet her husband.

"It was great! I've never though golf could be so much fun. I mean when John D taught me, I thought it was the most boring sport, but when I went out with a bunch of buddies today, we really had great time. I just wonder, would it be okay if I go again next Saturday?" He held her upper arms and gave them a little massage.

"Alright, but make sure you mow the lawn before you go." Reba made a deal with him. "But Sunday is our day. Don't make any plans okay? We hardly have a whole day together."

"Of course honey" Brock planted a big kiss on her cheek. He told her more about his day of golfing and even showed her how to swing a club. Reba didn't care about golf, but she was glad Brock had a great time. "Honey, are you okay?" questioned Brock seeing Reba feeling lightheaded.

"I'm fine, just heat stroke I guess." the house didn't have air-conditioning and it was a hot summer day. She gained her control back and continued to make dinner. Brock continued to talk about golf when he saw she was fine.

Reba darted out to the washroom so early the next morning, and threw up everything she ate.

"Honey..." Brock got out of bed to check on his wife.

"I think the salmon steak I made yesterday did not agree with my stomach." and the thought of food made her throw up again. Brock helped her hold her hair and patted her back. Good thing she didn't have to go to work today since it was summer break. But she still had to work at Terry's bar at night.

"You want me to call Mike tell him that you're sick?" questioned Brock, worrying that she had thrown up everything she ate, and still continued to throw up when there's nothing left in her stomach.

"No Brock, I don't have to work until later in the evening, I should be fine then."

"But you looked pale and exhausted, I'm taking you to see doctor."

"I said I'm fine, would you just leave me alone!" Reba snapped, for the first time in their two-odd years of marriage. Brock was stunned.

"Honey, there's no need to yell, I'm just right here."

"Look, Brock, I'm sorry I snapped, but I'm tired and I need a rest. But you keep bugging me. I said I'm fine, just let me sleep okay?"

"Okay..." Brock was hurt, Reba snapped at him when he didn't do anything wrong, all he did was be concerned about her health. He decided to leave Reba alone and go out to see his friends. When he came back Reba was crying on the front porch.

"You jerk, you left me!" she pounded on his shoulder the moment she saw him.

"You told me to leave you alone."

"I didn't mean for you to leave you mo-ron! I woke up and was looking all over for you!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm here now what do you want?"

"I don't like your tone of voice! Go away!" Reba stomped back in the house leaving Brock scratching his head. Did she want him to stay or did she want him to leave? "Why aren't you following me in?" shouted Reba seeing Brock still standing like a dummy at the door.

It was like that for a few days, whatever she ate, she would vomit. If he showed concern, she would chase him away, but if he didn't ask if she was alright, she would cry and said he didn't love her anymore. Brock became frustrated the way Reba behaved.

"Honey, what do you want from me, whatever I do lately always upset you. Did I do something wrong?"

"If you don't know I'm not gonna tell you!" the truth was she didn't know why she kept being mad at him too.

"That's it, I can't deal with a hysterical woman!" and with that he stomped out of the house to go see Mike. "Reba is insane!" cried Brock drinking a beer at his friend's bar. "She's driving me nuts!"

"Yeah she's kinda moody lately." Mike agreed "She came to work yesterday so upset about something and when I asked if there's something wrong she was mad at me for asking."

"Yeah! And if I don't ask, she says I don't love her anymore, what's with that?"

"And in the middle of a song, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She said someone ordered smelly food. It was just chicken wings. We serve that all the time."

"And hear this, last night, she woke me up at two a.m. to tell me she wanted a pickle. I thought she was being funny and referring to, you know, but nope, she literally wanted a jar of pickles. So I had to go to the kitchen and get it for her, and she said she wanted some ice cream with it too. But when I came back to bed with ice cream and no pickle, she yanked me by my chest hair" Brock shivered rubbing his chest, still feeling the pain "and she said 'go get me some pickle, now!' Man, I have to drive all over the place to buy a jar of pickles. At two! And I here's the kick, she never like pickles! That's why we don't have it in the house!" The two men shook their head "Woman!" After he came back from Mike and Terry's bar, Brock saw Reba asleep on the couch, he carried her up to their bedroom.

"You stink, have you been smoking?" complained Reba. Brock felt like dropping her back on the couch.

"No I didn't smoke, but I went to the bar." stated Brock in frustration. He sure could use a cigarette right now.

"Brock... what's wrong with me?" Reba buried her face in the crooked of his neck. "I can't keep my food in, and I can't control my temper. Am I being crazy?"

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow. You throw up everything you eat, that's not good."

"But I'm fine."

"Oh for the love of God! No you're not fine. And if I have tie your hands and feet and carry you on my shoulder to take you to the doctor tomorrow then I will."

"But I don't know what to wear!"

"You have plenty of clothes"

"But I wore them ten times, they are old," pouted Reba. Brock rolled his eyes.

He almost had to tie her hands and feet when Reba kept saying she was fine and didn't want to see doctor, yet vomiting. The doctor asked her symptoms and he grinned, he asked for a urine sample, and once the examination was over. He told them the good news.

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Brock roared with happy tears escaping his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

-- 27 --

Brock spread the good news to the families. Liz and John D came to see them as soon as they could. Liz still being Liz, she brought a lot of healthy food and vitamins for Reba and told her that she wanted her grandchild healthy. John D was so happy he would be a grandpa. JV and Helene also came to see the parents to be. They were also happy to have their first grandchild. It was a joyous time of the families, but no one could be happier than Brock.

"Honey where are you going?" Brock watched Reba trying to get out on the bed.

"I'm going downstairs to have breakfast." with that statement, Brock scooped her up and carried Reba to the kitchen, sat her down and asked what she wanted for her breakfast.

"Grapefruit, with two slices of whole-wheat toast and a bowl of yogurt." she demanded. "With a lot of pickles"

"We don't have whole-wheat. Wait, you sit here and don't move." Brock rushed to the grocery store to get whole-wheat bread and came back to complete the breakfast order. "Anything else?"

"A glass of orange juice." She got a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Anything else?" Reba shook her head. Once she finished her breakfast, Brock carried her to the living room.

"Honey, I can walk."

"But you'll be too tired."

"Just by walking from kitchen to living room?" Reba chuckled. Although the first trimester of pregnancy made her feel tired, she thought Brock was a little over the edge.

"I don't mind carrying you, if you're tired, our baby will be tired too." Brock put his hand over her still flat belly. "The baby's in here really?"

"Yes honey, still there where you left it." Reba teased

"I did it, I'm gonna be a daddy!" Brock pulled her into a tight hug, and quickly released. He was afraid he might have accidentally hurt the baby. "Wait, is that mean we can't...?"

"Says who?" Reba didn't like that idea.

"Well, with the baby being in there and all, I kinda assumed that would scare the baby."

"Bad assumption. It's good that you're looking out for the baby's interest, but don't you think you should care about the mother's interest too?"

"You mean we can still... really?"

"According to the book mama gave me, it helps induce labor."

"Well then what are we waiting for." with his remark, Brock carried Reba upstairs. He was so excited and couldn't wait to see his first-born.

"Honey, I'm not gonna give birth anytime soon. I'm only nine weeks pregnant, not nine months" Reba snickered at his enthusiasm.

"That's why I'm speeding up the process." it probably didn't work that way, but she ain't gonna complain. Reba fell asleep in his arms, she was so tired and she didn't even do anything much. Brock hardly let her lift a finger. He begged her to quit the night job. Reba looked into their saving account, she thought she could manage to live with her substitute teacher's salary alone at least for a few months after she gave birth. Her mama was right; God would give her a child when he felt they were ready. Reba stirred and started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Brock's smiling face. He didn't move and didn't go anywhere; he just watched her sleep.

"What are you smiling at?" questioned Reba sleepily, snuggling closer in his arms.

"Oh no, nothing, I just think that you are beautiful."

"Well I haven't changed much, wait until I'm eight - nine months pregnant and see if you still think I'm beautiful."

"Of course you'll still be beautiful no matter how many pounds you gain. And I'll love you no matter what."

"How many pounds I'll gain? Oh gosh, I'm gonna be fat!" Brock made a mental note, not to talk about weight.

"No you'll be carrying a baby. Who says anything about fat?"

"But you said I'll gain so many pounds." Brock didn't know how to get out of this argument; maybe he should just shut up and kiss her. To his relief, it worked. "I'm gonna be fat!" okay, kissing to keep her quiet only worked when their lips touched.

"No you're pregnant, you're carrying a child, not fat. Want some ice cream? I'll go get it!" Brock disappeared very quickly to get her some ice cream. Reba's emotional swing drove both of them insane, but now that Brock knew that it was caused by pregnancy, he overlooked them and tried his best to keep her happy. The thought that she was pregnant and he was going to be a daddy was so overwhelming; he couldn't wipe the huge grin off his face. Every time Reba glanced over, he always had a smile spread across his face, and he stared at her admiringly.

"You're being creepy." remarked Reba with a soft chuckle when she noticed his gaze and his grin again.

"No I'm being happy. I'm gonna be a dad!" Brock wrapped his arms around her middle resting his hand on her belly that started to show a small bump that she was pregnant. He kissed her lovingly on her cheek and the side of her head.

"Ooh.., what did you do?" Reba felt something weird happening in her tummy.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything." Brock was concerned; he felt it too under his hand.

"Ooh it happens again."

"Is the baby alright?" Brock put his hand on her belly, trying to feel if everything was all right.

"I think it was the baby... Brock I think the baby just kicked!"

"Our baby's moving, it's alive! Oh God! Honey, our baby is really in there!" Brock was so happy. He wrapped his arms around her chest and held her tight. "We're having a baby, honey. It's happening. It's real." Reba turned around and kissed him with joy. Happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Brock wiped of his own misty eyes before wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs, and planting the sweetest kiss on her lips. He held her close, relishing the joyful moment. They let out a long happy sigh, and they laughed.

"Let's go check out baby cribs!" said Reba dragging him out shopping. They didn't buy the set yet, but they had fun looking at baby stuff.

"Honey, hang on a minute." Brock pulled her to stop in front of a sport store. He was staring at a set of golf clubs.

"You're really getting into this sport aren't you?"

"Well, I'm starting to like it." Brock looked at it again and silently let out a sigh, he couldn't afford it. But he made a mental note to buy it as his own graduation present when he got a job. He couldn't wait to get a job; he didn't want Reba to go back to work being pregnant.

"Honey, I'll be fine. A lot of pregnant people work."

"Yeah, but they are not caring my child. I'm worried about you. I mean who would carry you up and down the stairs? Who would bring you a glass of milk when you're thirsty? Who would clean up if you got sick?"

"Brock honey, I'm capable of walking up and down the stairs, I could get my own glass of milk, and I'm through with morning sickness. Although that's very sweet of you to worry, but I'll be fine." Reba wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a sweet kiss. "Beside, you'll be going back to school too, and you can do those for me when we see each other after classes. And there also something else you can do..."

"I'll look forward to that." Brock kissed her lightly, but Reba turned that gentle kiss into a knee-weakening kiss. "Gosh baby, I really love this stage of your pregnancy." commented Brock after Reba pushed him on the bed and have her way with him. He lay on his side looking at his wife with a soft grin. Lately she needed him more than ever.

"Good, cause I'm ready for more." Reba pushed him on his back and started to kiss him.

"Honey... work..."

"CRRAAPP!" Reba just remembered that she had to be back to work today. She quickly got up and had a quick shower ready to return back to school. "You have no chance of running away tonight, be prepared." she warned him planting one last kiss before to tearing herself away to head to work. Reba enjoyed being pregnant, she loved bonding with the baby, and especially loved all the attention Brock gave her. However, no matter how exciting he was about being a father, Reba couldn't convince him to go to gyno with her.

"I'd love to go with you honey, but I have to work on a project."

"Yeah, yeah. You always have a group project or some study to do when I have an appointment," complained Reba.

"I really want to go, believe it or not. Here take a look." he showed her his schedule. Well, at least he wasn't lying; he really had a project due. So she went with Lori-Ann.

"So Brock found an excuse not to come to another doctor's appointment with you huh?" quipped Lori-Ann

"He had his evening class to attend. He picked up a lot of classes this year, he wants to graduate as soon as he can, especially now that we have baby on its way."

"Oh Reba, you're so naive. Brock just looks for any excuse not to be here and you believe him." Lori-Ann shook her head. Meanwhile Brock was pacing, he couldn't focus on his project. He was wondering if Reba would be mad at him. He couldn't get out of this group project. And his classmate seemed to take their time joking around more than focusing on their work. It took them forever to finish. By the time Brock was done, Reba was already back home.

"Honey, how's the doctor appointment?" Brock greeted her with a kiss and also kissed her tummy.

"The baby is healthy. Dr. Schmidt let me hear our baby's heartbeat too. So cute!" Reba was excited, she told Brock about what the doctor told her. Brock wished he could have gone. He sat her on his lap, placed his hand on the bump, listening to his wife talk about the little one. "The hospital is giving a seminar to prepare for your first born tomorrow evening, would you come with me?"

"Tomorrow?" Brock groaned "I have to work in the lab until 8pm, when's the seminar?"

"At 6!" and once again she had to go with her friend, Lori-Ann.

A soul passes on so another can be born... Few weeks before her due date, Reba received a letter from a lawyer that her great-aunt had passed and left her a nice inheritance.

"That's a good bit of money you've got." commented Brock after Reba told him about the letter. "Any idea what you want to do with it?" Reba immediately thought about the two-carat diamond stud earrings she had her eyes on.

"This money should go to your college fund." she made her decision wisely.

"Honey..."

"This should last until you graduated, so I could use the one that I set aside to stay home with the baby a little while longer." Brock stared at her in amazement. Reba never once thought about herself, she either thought about him or the baby. She was such a selfless angel. He felt like a luckiest man on earth that she chose him.

As much as she loved being pregnant, the last month of pregnancy really got to her. Her mood swings were worse than ever. She was frustrated she couldn't tie her own shoes; she couldn't do anything without feeling exhausted. And Brock irritated her so much.

"Brock could you stop chewing next to my ear?"

"I'm drinking, and I'm at lease a good six feet away from you."

"Is that a talk back, you wanna go six feet under?"

"Honey..."

"Don't you honey me! We're both having a baby, why am I the only one who suffers?"

"When's the baby due?"

"Five days ago!"

"I thought sex would help induce labor."

"According to the book, it should. But are you sure you're doing it right?"

"Alright honey," Brock knelt down next to her. "First of all, are you questioning my performance? And second, is there a wrong way of doing it?"

"I want the baby out of me, now!" cried Reba.

"You wanna go out for a walk?"

"We just came back from a walk!" yelled Reba grabbing his hand and tried to get up and pulled him with her

"Where are we going?" Brock was puzzled by her action

"Upstairs, we gonna ring-a-ding until the baby gives up and comes out!"

"I kinda have a headache" he was exhausted, Reba had demanded so much attention from him for the last couple of weeks, and not just the kind of attention that he loved giving too. Sometime she would wake him up from dead sleep because she had craving for cookies, he was half asleep and he thought she meant a quickie. He was kicked out of the bed for misunderstanding and trying to take advantage of her when she wasn't in the mood. Only to be called back in about half an hour later to take full responsibility that he put her in the mood earlier.

"I'm not attractive to you any more aren't I? And you said you'd love me no matter what." Reba sank herself on a rocking chair and started to cry.

"No no honey, you're still beautiful and I can't tear my eyes off of you, but I'm... tired." Brock whined

"Go take a nap and we're doing it when you get up!" Brock tiredly shut his eyes and banged his head against her knees. Reba pouted. "Oohh..." she held on to her tummy.

"What's it? Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I feel a little pain. It could be a contraction. Go get a stopwatch!"

"Are we having a race?"

"That's what happens when you don't go to the seminar with me you mo-ron. To time my contractions!" Brock rushed to get a stopwatch. Reba was finally in labor. Brock was so excited; he went and got the stuff ready to go to the hospital.

"Okay, Dr. Schmidt's gonna meet us at the hospital. Uh, I-I got the video camera, uhh, your suitcase and the box of cigars. Let's go!"

"I'm not goin'!" Exclaimed Reba.


	28. Chapter 28

-- 28 --

"I've changed my mind"

"You're in labor. I don't think you can do that"

"I was thinking about something mama said when I was going off to college." said Reba rubbing her belly

"Should we really be stopping for stories right now?" Reba glared at him with her deadly glance. "Yes, we should"

"Mama said 'you bring a child into the world, you change their diapers, you nurse them when they're sick. You fight with them when they're teenagers. And when they've finally grown up to become your friend, they leave'." Brock chuckled at her comment.

"Don't you think by the time graduation rolls around for this little one, you might be ready to let go?"

"I can't take that chance!" cried Reba

"I tell you what," Brock knelt next to her chair "If after 18 years, we're not fully sick of this child we'll lock him or her in a closet and never let 'em leave." suggested Brock with a grin

"We could use the hall closet." Reba showed interest

"Fine" Brock glanced at his wife and lovingly chuckled "Now, can we go have this baby?" Reba nodded Brock kissed her cheek and helped her up from the rocking chair "Come on" He grabbed all the stuff he prepared "You know, I got a strong hunch it's a boy." Brock drove like a maniac to the hospital. He called both sets of parents to let them know that Reba was going into labor. His mom arrived first since she lived the closest. John D was out of town.

"Ooouccchhh, Honey, my hand!" cried Brock as Reba squeezing his hand tightly "That hurts!" Reba gave him a deadly glare.

"You, never lay a finger on me again, get it?!" Reba grinded her teeth looking at Brock so madly that he did this to her.

"Alright, she's ready to push. Everybody who has no business to be in here please go to the waiting room." Dr. Schmidt told Brock and Liz.

"I'll stay with my daughter-in-law. Brock, your a man, you should leave." announced Liz, Brock was hesitant to stay. Although more men were beginning to stay in the delivery room, tradition still held that they should be out in the waiting room smoking cigars. Brock wasn't smoking, he was pacing. He could hear his wife scream in pain and agony, but he couldn't do anything but wait.

"Come on Reba, you can do it." Liz tried to help.

"Aww you've got my name right."

"Is this really the time? PUSH!"

Helene and JV arrived at the hospital just in time to hear the doctor announce that they were having a baby girl.

"It's a girl!" Brock hugged his mom and his in-laws. Tears of joy rolled down everyone's cheek. JV pretended to look away, never losing his cool. Once the nurse got the baby cleaned up, they were allowed to visit. Brock darted right to his wife and held her tight.

"Honey, we have a baby girl" told Reba with tears still falling. "She's so small and tiny. Oh God, how can I keep this little precious thing alive, she's so fragile." Reba looked at the baby in her arms, afraid to move, she might have broken the baby. The little baby girl blinked trying to adjust to the light. Reba cried out of happiness. Meanwhile the two grandmas were fighting.

"She's my daughter giving birth to my granddaughter, the baby should be named after me. I am the grandma!" Helene claimed the position.

"That's my son's daughter, the baby should be name after me! And I'm the grandma!" Liz wouldn't give up.

"Alright cut it out you two." Brock broke the fight. JV looked at him, amazed. He wouldn't even want to be in between the catfight, but Brock stepped up and broke them apart. Now that's brave! "Reba and I had agree that if we have a girl, to name the baby after her great aunt Cheyenne and just passed away. And we are keeping that name." announced Brock, and then looked at Reba silently to ask if that was still the fact. Reba nodded with a smile.

"But she's got to have a middle name! Elizabeth is a beautiful name!"

"But Helene is nicer name. Cheyenne Helene Hart, has a nice tune to it." and the catfight continued.

"Stop fighting or I'm giving her the name 'Sacagawea'!" Exclaimed Brock, bringing silence to the room. Brock's face lit up. "Cheyenne Sacagawea Hart" he repeated "I like it actually."

"Ya kiddin' me!" Both newly grandmas glared at Brock in disbelief

"I kinda like that name too, sounds like a tough girl." JV put in his two cents. All of them glanced at Reba who's still admiring the baby to see what she would say. She would have the final say since she was the mom.

"Why are y'all looking at me like that?"

"What do you think about the name?" questioned Brock to his lovely wife.

"I think it's cute. My little Sacagawea," well that finalized it.

"This is all your fault!" Liz blamed Helene.

"No it's your fault, you're the one who put up a fight, or my little granddaughter will have a beautiful name like Helene." as the argument continued, the little Sacagawea started to cry.

"Alright, you two please outside. Reba and Cheyenne need to rest." Brock pushed both his mom and mother-in-law out to the waiting room. JV followed them leaving just the parents and the baby in the room. The nurse taught her how to hold and feed the baby, Reba's heart melted feeding the baby for the first time. Brock just sat and stared with a smile.

"You're being creepy again." commented Reba noticing his gaze and grin.

"I think it's beautiful seeing you feeding our little one." Brock walked over to sit on the bed, wrapping his arm behind Reba and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. He petted the soft little head; gently brushing the soft silky hair aside. The baby opened her eyes to looked up, still feeding. "She's gorgeous. I thought if we have a baby girl, she'll have red hair just like you, but this little one has blond hair like me." Brock was overwhelmed. Once the baby fed, the grandparents were allowed to come in after they promised not to fight again. Liz got to Reba first and wanted to hold her grandchild. Reba handed the baby to her mother-in-law.

"How are you feeling?" Helene too wanted to hold her grandchild, but she also worried about her daughter.

"I feel like I love you ten times more, mama" Reba threw her mom a hug.

"There's no greater achievement in life than being a mother." Helene smiled at her daughter lovingly. "It's my turn yet?" question Helene to Liz who seemed to hog the baby.

"Fine!" she finally handed the baby to Helene.

"Hello little one, I'm your meemaw." Helene began to talk to baby Cheyenne

"Meemaw?" puzzled Reba

"She called 'grandma' first," answered Helene pointing to Liz. "I want to be call 'meemaw' because 'grandma' sound kinda old." Liz almost snapped back with a wise crack.

"Mom..." Brock cut her off. Helene played with the baby for a while before handling the grand baby to JV. Reba looked a little worried. The baby was fragile and JV was a rough man. However, to Reba's relief, JV could be so gentle with the little baby too. The grandparents stay around for a while to help Reba with her new born. But, it wasn't really helping when they continued to fight.

"Corn starch would help prevent diaper rash." Helene gave her two cents about her past experience.

"That's old fashion, now they have baby power for that." Liz pushed Helene aside with her hip, trying to take over changing the diaper for the baby. Brock was always got stuck in the middle. He pulled the cornstarch and mixed with baby power and used that instead.

"Helene, Liz, I mean mom, we appreciated your help, but you two are making my life miserable. Would it be okay if Reba and I try to handle this baby on our own?" That got both Liz and Helene to stomp out. The two moms finally agreed that maybe they could leave the new family alone. Liz went home first and Helene would stay another night and leave the next day.

"Mama." Reba called her mom, when she came in her room to say bye.

"Honey, you'll do just fine. Remember the tips and tricks I gave you, and don't tell anyone I said this, some of the things Liz told you were also useful, listen to what she had to say. She had a beautiful son, like I have a beautiful daughter, so we both must have done something right." Reba gave her mom a smile. "And if you ever need me, just call. You can always call collect, no matter how late at night it is."

"Thank you mama. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Helene accepted a hug from her daughter and went back to Oklahoma with JV.

"Man, this house had never been more quiet." and for that Cheyenne just cried. Both Reba and Brock ran to see if she was all right. "Is that a hungry cry or stinky cry?" Brock carefully picked his daughter up.

"I think it's a hungry cry, since you still haven't handed her to me with a stinky face." quipped Reba. She took the baby from his hands and tried to feed her. But it wasn't a hungry cry either.

"Okay, she's not hungry, she doesn't have a dirty diaper, what on earth does she want?" Brock started to panic.

"I don't know, is she sick? Does she have a fever? Can you see if you can run after mama, she just left less than an hour ago, maybe we can still catch her."

"Honey, are you kidding me?"

"Wait, your mom said something about the dryer."

"Dear God, NO! That's cruel! Just because she's crying non stop doesn't mean we should shove her into the dryer!"

"Put the baby on top of the dryer, not in the dryer you mo-ron!" Reba tried to set the baby on top of the dryer hoping the vibrations of the drum tumbling and the warmth would sooth her. It worked... for only few minutes.

"I'm having a second thoughts about the baby in the dryer." cried Brock. He was too exhausted. Now he regretted sending the two grandmas back home.

"I don't know what to do Brock, I can't make her stop crying, I'm a bad mother!" now Reba started to cry too.

"Calm down honey, you're not helping!" Brock got even more panic. "Try feeding her again, she's been crying for hours now, she must be tried and hungry by now." Reba took her to the bedroom and tried to feed her again, but she wasn't hungry. "I know why don't you sing to her, you have a soothing voice," suggested Brock.

"What song? I can't sing when I'm nervous!" cried Reba, Brock took in a deep breath and tried to calm both his babies with the angel's lullaby he sang to her the first night he held her in his arms. That made both Reba and the baby fall asleep in his arms. Brock soon followed. Two adults and one tiny baby curled up together in a bed. They conserved their energy to face their new adventure the next day.


	29. Chapter 29

-- 29 --

"Cheyenne, honey, daddy has a paper due tomorrow. Can you please shut up?" cried Brock after trying to rock the baby to sleep for while now. Reba was on the phone with Brock's mom finding out how to quiet a baby.

"Your mother is very mean!" exclaimed Reba, covering the receiver with her hand "She said to let her cry herself to sleep!"

"My mother said that?" without a word, Reba handed the phone to him and took the crying baby from his arms. Brock had a conversation with his mom before he hung up.

"She said the baby will learn to soothe herself to sleep.

"NO! My baby's crying, I can't let her cry herself to sleep!"

"Honey, why don't we try and listen to her? It has been three weeks that neither of us have gotten anything done. We drop everything and hurry to pick her up every time she makes a sound. Maybe we should give it a try."

"You're not suggesting that I sit and listen to her cry, are you?"

"Can we at least try?" Reba put crying Cheyenne back in her crib. Brock literally had to pull Reba out of the baby's room and close the door.

"Our baby is crying Brock, she's helpless and we're being mean to her. I can't do this Brock I can't!" Reba threw herself at her husband and cried on his shoulder.

"Honey," Brock pat her back, trying to give her some comfort. "Tell you what, why don't we let her soothe herself to sleep for about fifteen minutes, if she's still crying, we'll pick her up?" Reba nodded in agreement. Brock pulled her down to sit in front of the room. Reba still buried her face on Brock's chest crying along with the baby. Seeing his beloved wife and hearing his baby cry had put Brock in tears too.

"She's quiet. Brock, she's quiet!" Reba shot up and rushed to see if her daughter was all right.

"She's sleeping." Brock whispered. "You should go to sleep too."

"What about you?"

"I have paper due tomorrow."

"Can I be any help?"

"No you go to sleep honey, you look tired." Brock tucked Reba in before he went to the study and tried to finish his paper. Reba woke up a while later to find Brock asleep at the table. She grinned and went to get a thin blanket to cover him and went to check on the baby. She was still asleep. Reba went to the kitchen to make a quick lunch for both her and Brock. She brought the grilled cheese sandwich up to the study and woke him up with a gentle kiss.

"Darlin', I brought you lunch."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I did. I would have let you sleep if you don't have that paper due tomorrow." Just then, Cheyenne started to cry again, Brock was getting up to help Reba with the baby.

"I think she's hungry. I can take care of her, you finish your work." she kissed his cheek and went to get the baby. Brock followed her after he finished his sandwich. He noticed Reba hadn't eaten her lunch yet. Brock brought the sandwich with him, looking for his wife. She was feeding the baby while sitting in the rocking chair. Brock let out a sigh of content. Reba looked up when she noticed him and she gave him a beautiful smile. That was all he would ever want in his life: Reba and the baby.

"You haven't eaten your lunch yet, so I brought it to you."

"Thanks honey, I'll have it once I finish feeding Cheyenne." Brock put the plate on a table and sat at the arm of the rocking chair, staring at his wife and the baby for a while, before he planted a kiss on the top of Reba's head. He returned to finish his paper.

Reba started to get a hang of handling the baby now after couple of months of having her first born.

"Hey Reba, oh dear God, you look horrible."

"Hello to you too Lori-Ann. I thought I looked pretty good when I woke up this morning, thanks for the vote of confidence." quipped Reba.

"I'm sorry honey, but you look exhausted."

"I'm dealing with a baby, what did you expect me to look like? Miss America?" Reba pouted, she felt tired and unattractive too. But she dealt with the baby all day and she didn't go out much except the grocery store.

"Tell you what, why don't you and I go to a spa, get you prettied up again?"

"What about the baby?"

"Doesn't she have a father that can look after her for an afternoon?"

"I'll ask him, see if he's okay with it." Reba left the baby with Lori-Ann and went to talk to Brock in his study, to see if he could take care of Cheyenne for an afternoon.

"Sure honey, you deserve a break. I'm done with this semester; I can take care of her. You go enjoy your time off." Reba prepared a few bottles of milk for Brock for the time she wouldn't be home. "Honey, would Cheyenne drink this much in four hours?"

"Better too much than not enough, I can produce this, but you can't." Reba smirked giving him the bottles and instructions to deal with the baby while she was gone. Reba spent half a day at the spa with her best friend, catching up on each other's life. On the way back, she asked Lori-Ann to stop at a sport store. She wanted to get the set of golf clubs that Brock had been eyeing for a few months. She hid it in the garage. She would wrap it later. She came in the house seeing Brock changing Cheyenne's diaper. She just fell in love with this man all over again. She went behind his back, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Wow, you look beautiful and refreshing."

"It's nice to have a little time off, and I'm giving you one, you can go hang out with your friends tomorrow, I'll take care of Cheyenne. Brock grinned thanking her with a quick kiss before putting Cheyenne in her crib for a nap.

"Honey..." Brock wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his arms around her. "When you were giving birth to Cheyenne, you told me not to lay a finger on you again, you didn't mean that right? It's been three months and I kinda miss you."

"Forget what I said, I was in pain and I surely didn't mean it. In fact, I kinda miss you too."

"Can we...?"

"The last time I checked, Dr. Schmidt said we can resume our normal life." said Reba with her eyes sparkling, "But I didn't want to distract you from your finals."

"Sweetie, hiding the important truth from me, you're in big trouble!" with that remark, he carried her to their bedroom, keeping their fingers crossed that Cheyenne would nap long enough for them to resume their love life.

Brock studied hard and picked up every class he could, including summer classes and evening classes. By the time he finished his internship at the end of the summer, he would be known as Dr. Brock E. Hart, DDS. He came home from his internship one night with a bouquet of gladiolus, mixed with few stems of red roses. Reba had prepared a romantic dinner with a bottle of chilled Champagne.

"Happy Anniversary." Brock greeted his wife at the door with a kiss and gave her the bouquet of flowers. Reba put it in a vase. He gave Reba her anniversary present. They were keeping all the presents based on the traditional gift list. The first year Reba gave him tickets to a football game, which he took Mike to go with him. He gave her tickets to a Kenny Rogers concert. Reba went with Lori-Ann. Brock made her promise not to throw her panties at the guy. The second year she gave him a dress shirt and he gave her a bathrobe. This year, the third year, the gift was leather. Reba opened her present and found nice leather purse.

"Aww... thank you darlin'." She thanked him with a kiss. "I got something to you too, close your eyes." Reba blindfolded him. She went to get the gift and put it in front of him before removing the blindfold. Brock found a leather golf bag.

"Thanks sweetie. Now I just need to fill it with golf clubs."

"Well... I was hoping to give you these funny looking woods on our fifth anniversary, but I think you can have them now." she went behind the sofa and gave him all the clubs that came with the bag.

"You didn't!" Brock was shocked and extremely surprised.

"Can you guess what they are?" Reba smirked. She wrapped each golf club individually. Brock run his finger along the clubs. He still couldn't believe his eyes. "I'm still waiting for a thank you kiss you know." She got countless kisses all over her face. He unwrapped each club excitingly.

"You put my gift to you to shame." commented Brock after unwrapped each club. He still couldn't believe Reba got him a set of golf clubs.

"No honey, I like the purse you've got me." she pecked his lip. "I know we agreed to keep the gift within budget, but I know you really want this and I want you to have it."

"You've just made me a happiest man alive." commented Brock pulling her into a kiss, but Reba pressed her finger against his lips.

"And you weren't before?"

"I was, I am, but you just made me even happier." Brock covered his butt from getting kicked. Reba just smirked, but she let him kiss her anyway. When the kiss heated up, they forgot about dinner, forgot about the Champagne, they even forgot about the baby when they indulged their love in each other's arms. "Where's Cheyenne?" asked Brock just realizing he didn't hear the sound of the baby crying for a few hours now.

"I asked Lori-Ann to take care of her for the night, so we could enjoy our anniversary without interruption. But I missed her already; maybe we can pick her up later."

"Then we better enjoy every minute of it." Brock convinced Reba not to pick up Cheyenne and just to have a night to themselves. Nothing better than having a full night of rest, without a sound of a baby crying. Lori-Ann brought the baby back in the morning, crying that she would not have a baby as long as she shall live.

"She was crying all night!"

"You should have called me, I would have gone and picked her up." said Reba taking her baby back from her friend.

"I was tempted to, but then I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Did Robert complain?"

"No, but he's pressuring me to stay home and start letting myself get pregnant. If he says that one more time, I'll leave him, I swear." Reba smirked and shook her head.

"The baby ain't that bad."

"I'm sorry, but I can't find comfort from the woman who went through 12 hours of labor. Anyway, when are you going back to teaching?" asked Lori-Ann staring at Reba who was feeding Cheyenne, fascinating, but nope she didn't want one.

"I might not have to anymore. Brock was lucky to get a paid internship. And he'll graduate once the internship is over. And if luck is still on his side, he will be working full time, and I can stay home with Cheyenne." said Reba proudly "You see, it isn't as bad as you criticized when I was working two jobs. And I'm so proud of him to graduate earlier than most people too."

"Alright, I guess I owe him an apology." Lori-Ann still staring at Reba.

"Okay, Lori-Ann, you're creeping me out, what are you staring at?"

"You're still breastfeeding the baby, she's almost five months now."

"Yep, Dr. Schmidt said I could feed the baby for as long as I want. And I plan to do it as long as I can." However, that moment came sooner than Reba expected. Brock rushed to the baby's room when he heard Reba cried.

"What's wrong honey?"

"She bit me!" cried Reba. Brock tired not to laugh.

"She's teething already? I guess that's a yes." Brock clenched his cheek seeing Reba shut her eyes and bit her bottom lips looking in pain "Easy now baby, those are daddy's precious." Brock told Cheyenne with a soft grin.

"Alright, that's it. Brock, go get me the bottle." That was the last time she fed Cheyenne. Brock checked the baby's gums. He could feel the tiny little bumps already. Cheyenne bit his finger.

"Yep, she's teething."

"No kiddin'!" commented Reba followed by Cheyenne's little laugh. The little family started to get settled. Reba stayed home with the baby while Brock was out making money. Although he didn't bring in much from the intern job, they were doing all right with Reba's fund management skills: scrimp and save.

"Brock, honey, John D called and he said he needs a forth playing golf this weekend."

"Pass. I'm still mad at him for what he said at our wedding you know."

"Oh c'mon Brock, let it go. John D said he had to impress one of his clients, who is a dentist. And since you're soon to be a dentist as well, maybe it's good to get to know him. Plus, you will get to show off you new set of golf clubs"

"Alright fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to enjoy the game."

"Sure you won't" Reba smirked. Brock went to golfing with John D and his friends on the weekend, and he came home with terrific news.

"Honey, I got a job offer!"


	30. Chapter 30

-- 30 --

Brock was so excited that he got a job offering. John D's client was a dentist with a well-established dental practice. He planned to retire in a few years, and he wanted Brock to work for him. Later on, if Brock wanted to take over the practice, he would sell it to him. Reba thought that was a wonderful offering. Brock would get to build his experience while working with a professional. And once he was ready, he could take over the office.

"Wait... you said he was impressed the way you swing the club?" questioned Reba

"Yeah... why?"

"Shouldn't he be impressed that you graduated early? Did you guys even talk about dentistry?"

"A little..." Brock admitted, Reba shook her head with a grin.

"Well, it is still good news that you got that offer. Maybe we should celebrate. We still have that bottle of champagne that I bought for our third anniversary and never opened." suggested Reba, but the champagne remained unopened since Liz showed up.

"How long had your vacuum been broken?" Reba started to get use to the way Liz greeted her now, but it still bugged her from time to time.

"Hello Liz"

"Where's my granddaughter?"

"She's asleep. She's starting to babble now, yesterday I could have sworn she said 'mama', so cute!" told Reba to Liz with a huge smile.

"You're probably just hearing things." Liz just crushed her happiness. She walked to the baby room ignoring Reba's pout. Brock massaged his wife's shoulders gently, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess now that your mother's here, the champagne and a romantic night is out of question."

"Maybe not." Brock followed his mom to the nursery, and came to see Reba with a grin. "Go get dressed, I asked her to baby sit while I take you to dinner. Maybe we could catch a movie too, we haven't seen a show together since before Cheyenne was born." Reba liked the idea. She went and got herself prettied up. It had been half a year now that she had given birth, she was glad she was finally able to fit into her favorite jeans she had before she was pregnant. But she wanted this to be a romantic night. She looked into her closet and found a dress she bought before she was pregnant. She never had chance to wear this, and to her satisfaction, it fit.

"That dress is too short for a mother don't you think?" Liz criticized the length of her dress. It wasn't that short, it was only a few inches above her knee, but it did contour her beautiful figure.

"I love it, let's go." Brock pulled Reba out of the house before she decided to get changed.

"I thought your mom was starting to like me since she was so nice when I was giving birth to Cheyenne, but now she's being mean to me again."

"I think she likes you."

"She ran over my foot!"

"'Almost' ran over you foot." Brock corrected her, but as soon as he saw that glare, he thought it would be wise to change the subject. "So Cheyenne said mama?"

"I'm sure she did, and I was so happy she did until your mother crushed me." Reba sighed. Cheyenne eventually learned her first word and it was 'mama' and followed by 'dada'. Two years later no one could shut her up. She learned to pout when Reba dressed her in blue.

"I want pink," demanded two year-old, Cheyenne.

"Can she tell the different between color already?" Brock complained when they were going out shopping for Cheyenne who grew out of her clothes so fast.

"Mommy, I wore this ten times," complained Cheyenne when Reba tried to dress her.

"Honey, you only know how to count to 4 how do you know you wore this ten times?"

"It's old." the two year old, who was still wearing diapers, pouted and crossed her arms, she would not lift her hand up for her mom to dress her. "I want a new dress. Please..." Reba taught her to say please or she would not get what she wanted.

"Alright we'll go buy your new dress" Brock scratched his head. Cheyenne probably had more clothes than he and Reba combined. Reba glared at him.

"Brock you spoiled her." she grit through her teeth.

"She said please" Reba let out a sigh; she knelt down in front of Cheyenne.

"Honey, you have a lot of dresses, and this one is still new, you only wore it twice, not ten times. Why don't we wait until you can't wear it anymore before we get you a new pink dress?"

"But daddy said yes." Reba glared at Brock, he knew he was in trouble.

"Alright, since he already said yes, we'll buy you a new dress. Just one, and you have to promise that you will wear the new dress until you grow out of it okay?" Cheyenne nodded happily. She let Reba dress her with the dress she said she wore 'ten times' to go out and buy a new one. When Cheyenne wasn't looking, Reba grabbed Brock by his ear.

"Ooowww, ouch!"

"You're spoiling Cheyenne, you know that!"

"But she said please..." cried Brock rubbing his ear.

"Look, just because she said please doesn't mean you have to give her everything! Learn to say no!"

"Alright, next time I'd say 'ask your mother.' How's that?"

"Great, let me be the evil one to say no to that cute little face. Between you and your mom, Cheyenne is gonna think that I'm the only mean person who doesn't give her what she wants." Reba pouted, she didn't want to be the evil one who said no, but someone's gotta keep Cheyenne in line. Brock wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck.

"Honey, then why don't we have another one, so we wouldn't put all our attention to Cheyenne, beside she's two years old now, if we have another one they will grow up together and be friends. If we wait too long, they will be too far apart." Brock requested. He always wanted a big family, and now that he became a full time dentist, they had a steady income and they could afford another baby. Brock didn't want to wait for too long.

"I don't know, let me think about it."

"Mommy, I'm ready to go." Cheyenne yanked her shirt, unaware that her parents were busy kissing. Reba chuckled when she broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want another one?"

"Yes, so they could play together and leave us alone," stated Brock with a grin, taking his wife and his daughter out shopping. Cheyenne selected her own clothes: pink seemed to be her favorite color. She wanted a little hat too, and when she said please, Brock caved. When she wanted a new pair of shoes, Brock told her to ask Reba. Seeing that cute little face when she said please, she didn't want to be the evil one so she caved.

"Alright, we've got to have another one so we wouldn't spoil this one rotten." So she stopped taking her pills that night. Just like a first time they tried, no luck. Reba kept telling herself that God would give her another one when they were really ready. Meanwhile, Reba still tried not to spoil the only one she had. Cheyenne loved to be the center of attention. Her grandparents sure loved this little talkative Cheyenne who learned to get what she wanted by making tears and saying please.

"Cheyenne, honey, can you please be quiet? Mommy has a headache." Brock tried to take the little piano that Liz gave her for her third birthday out of her hand.

"Why?"

"Mommy doesn't feel well." Brock tried to reason with her.

"Why?"

"She's sick"

"Why?"

"Because you're being loud." Brock blamed his three years old.

"Mommy mad at me?"

"Not yet. Here why don't you and I go out and play outside, let mommy sleep?"

"Why?" Brock didn't answer and just picked Cheyenne up and went outside to the park. Reba had been acting weird lately and getting all mad for no apparent reason. She said everything smelt and made her sick. Brock played with Cheyenne at the park until late afternoon, they came back home and Reba had already prepared dinner. She hugged Cheyenne but sulked at Brock.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't take out the garbage, it stinks!"

"Honey, I took out the garbage this morning."

"But there's more in the trash can."

"You just dumped that chicken wrapper in the trash can when Cheyenne and I weren't here."

"I'm making dinner, I have to throw it somewhere!"

"Well you can't blame me for not taking out the garbage when you put something in without me knowing."

"Well now you know, are you taking it out or not?"

"It's not even full!"

"But it stinks! It's making me sick!" and with that she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Brock looked at her with confusion, but he took out the trash anyway.

"Honey, are you alright?" Brock tried to rub her back.

"Now you smell like a trash can!" and she threw up again.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Cheyenne a little worried. Reba tried to smile at her daughter. Then it just dawned on her. She spread a huge smile across her face to her husband.

"Brock... I think I maybe pregnant."


	31. Chapter 31

-- 31 --

Brock's jaw dropped hearing Reba say she might be pregnant.

"Maybe? Reba this is not something where you can say 'maybe'. Are you?" He was happy, but he didn't want to keep his hopes up high.

"Well I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I am. When was the last time I lost my control and yelled at you?"

"This morning, you woke me up at five and made me go mow the lawn."

"Before that!"

"Yesterday, when I came home from work and you complained that I forgot our anniversary, last year!"

"Well you did forget our anniversary last year!" Reba started to complain, again.

"I didn't, I got caught up at work. I was late coming home, but I didn't forget. If I did, would I have gotten you a present? And you didn't even say anything when I came home late, it took you almost a year to get mad at me? Anyway, can we get back to you being 'maybe' pregnant?" Brock started to believe that she was indeed pregnant. He held her by her waist. Reba placed her arms on his.

"Well, I just have to check. We can use a home pregnancy test in the morning. Besides the mood swings and being really sensitive to smell, I'm late." Brock pulled her into countless kisses. He was so happy that they were about to have another little one. Unfortunately, the next morning, 'it' arrived.

"Reba, honey, are you alright?" Brock woke up and saw Reba sitting at the end of the bed with her face buried in her hand. Reba told him that she might not be pregnant after all. Brock held her, gave her the support. "We'll have another one. We'll keep on trying." Brock started to think it could be hereditary. Both set of parents only had one child. Reba felt depressed. She still had her mood swings and she still vomited from time to time. Brock believed it was the side effect. He told Liz about what happened. Liz suggested that Brock could take her out on a nice vacation. Liz understood the feeling of losing an unborn child. She offered to babysit Cheyenne while they went away for a week.

"Where are you taking me?" Brock held it as a surprise until they got to the airport.

"Just a little getaway."

"I know, but where?"

"Iowa"

"IOWA? What's in Iowa?"

"I don't know, we'll find out when we get there," said Brock boarding on the flight. Reba was glad to have a little vacation, but Iowa? When they arrived, Brock rented a car so they could drive around when they visited the town. "Are we having dinner first or you want to check into a hotel first?" asked Brock; oblivious that Reba was sulking all the way from Houston to Iowa.

"I'm not hungry," said Reba still pouting.

"Then we go to check in first." Brock drove around to look for a decent hotel. Reba couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why Iowa? I want to go to Italy!"

"I told you we couldn't afford a trip to Italy."

"But I've been saving up for it, we should have enough by now."

"Well..." Brock looked a little guilty. Reba glared at him, he avoided her eye contact. "I kinda used that money to buy a membership to the country club."

"You did WHAT?" Reba was shocked.

"Well... someone sold it to me and it was a good deal, so I kinda bought it."

"You spent all the money I saved for our trip to Italy on a membership to a country club?" She raised her voice. Brock looked a little scared. "Of all the thing I've sacrificed, I left my dream of become a teacher behind to marry you, I worked two jobs to put you through dental school. I bear you a baby and mothered your child, and you stole my trip to Italy?!" Reba was so mad, she was in tears, shouting and screaming at Brock who just sat and looked guilty. To his surprised, Reba took off her engagement ring, that she told him she would never take off her finger, and threw it out the car window. Brock slammed on the breaks.

"Please tell me the ring still in your hand." Reba did not say a word, but the look in her eyes told everything. "Holy, ..." Brock held up his cuss words. He got out of the car trying to look for the ring. "A cornfield, great!" the sun was setting, he didn't have much time left to look for it. Reba was still mad; she wouldn't help. She sat in the car with her arms crossed. Two hours later, Brock was still in the field trying to look for the ring. The sun had set. Reba had time to calm herself down, and Brock was still looking for the ring. She looked at her left hand where the ring used to be. Her wedding ring was still there but her hand feel empty without the engagement ring Brock got it for her out of his summer job during college. The memories replayed themselves in her head from the moment he gave her that ring.

"What have I done?" she mumbled. She climbed in the driver's seat and pointed the hood of the car to the direction of the cornfield, and turned on the headlights. She got out of the car to help Brock look for the ring. It was like looking for a needle from a haystack: nearly impossible. Every so often one of them had to run back to the car to start the engine to make sure they didn't drain the battery, and ran back to the field to look for the ring. It took them almost all night.

"Found it!" announced Brock, Reba rushed to where he was. They held each other and jumped up and down with joy, laughing through the tears. When they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes. One thing was always there, their love for one another. Brock closed the gap between him and his beloved wife, kissed her with all his heart. "Reba, I'm sorry about what I did. But I promise, I'll take you to Italy one day." Brock gave her his word. He tucked her hair behind her ears; her face was stained with dirt and dried tears, yet she still looked beautiful. Brock slid the ring back on her finger and they kissed again, someone honked at them. Well, they were in a cornfield in the middle of the night, with the headlight shining in their direction; they were bound to be seen.

"Let's go check-in to a hotel, I'm dead tired and feel a little 'dirty'. I need a shower," commented Reba seductively. Brock's heart raced. It had been almost seven years, and she still had that much, if not more, effect on him. All she had to do was just to lay her finger lightly on his skin, which was enough to fire up his desires for her. As they were walking back to the car, Reba looked at the ring. She swore she would never take it off of her finger again. The moment they checked in, they took a shower and made up for their fight. Reba cuddled in his arms and drifted off to sleep. She realized that no matter where they were, as long as she got to spend the nights in his arms that's all that mattered.

"Reba, are you alright?" Brock patted her back, she still have morning sickness. They thought since the baby wasn't there anymore, the morning sickness should have been gone, but apparently it wasn't.

"I don't feel so good." they spent most of the time on their vacation in the hotel room. Reba wasn't feeling well, but when she did, she didn't want to leave the hotel. Something else she'd rather do. Brock wasn't about to complain.

"We're going home today, honey. I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow," told Brock to his wife who lay on the bed after vomiting everything this morning. He lay down next to her resting the back of his hand on her forehead to see if she had fever. Reba pulled him over and pinned him down. "Reba, what are you doing?" Brock asked, his voice trembling.

"You even have to ask?" Brock could see the sparkle in her eyes and the lustful smile, and it drove him wild. Before the trail of her kisses went past his chest, someone knocked at the door. They both let out a frustrated groan.

"Room service" Brock had ordered breakfast and it arrived at the wrong time. Putting on a towel on top of his boxer shorts, he went and got the tray from the guy and shut the door. When he came back to bed wanted to resume where they left off. Reba brushed him off. She was hungry.

"Oh great, you kill me, you got me all hyped up and you ditch me for food?"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." by the time they finish their breakfast; it was about time to check out. Brock was determined to get back at her when they got home tonight. However, her mood swing and emotions were beyond her control. She seduced him when they were in the airplane! Luckily it wasn't busy.

"Honey, you're killing me," cried Brock after the lustful kiss she gave him. Her playful hands ran along the waist of his trousers attempting to unbuckle his belt.

"Hmm... Am I really? I thought you like it when I..." and she put her hand on his thigh and squeezed it gently. That flirtatious smile of hers almost drove him over the edge, and her hand that rubbed up and down his thigh almost made him explode.

"Dear God, how wild can you get, woman? We are in an airplane!" Brock groaned, trying to stop her or he might lose control of himself. Reba nibbled his earlobe with her lips.

"Meet me in the washroom, and I'll show you how wild can I get." she whispered, blowing hot air tickling his ear, brushing her hand along his thigh and winking. Brock watched her disappear in a washroom and he looked around to see where the flight attendances were. When he didn't see one, he joined her in the washroom. It sure was a trip to remember, and it would take days for Brock to wipe the stupid grin off his face. They'd just become official members of the mile-high club!

Brock took her to see the doctor after they came back from Iowa; wasn't the moody, hungry and well... something else that he concerned, but it was her morning sickness that seemed to get worse.

"Congratulation, you're about to have another child." announced the doctor with a grin.

"But two weeks ago she-"

"It's common to bleed within the first trimester, but the baby's healthy. You have nothing to worry about."

"You mean all this time I thought I lost my baby, I didn't?" Reba was overwhelmed; God gave her back the baby.

"No you didn't, you are pregnant, about ten weeks now."

"You hear that Brock, we're gonna have another baby!" Reba was beaming, she was so happy, Brock too was happy! Her parents and his parents were happy too. Cheyenne still trying to understand the concept of having to share the attention that was all given to her.

"Cheyenne, honey, you're going to have a baby sister or baby brother." Reba told the recently turned four year-old.

"Why?"

"Well, mommy and daddy want you to have someone to play with, so we're bringing in a brother or sister for you. You're gonna be a big sister now."

"Where's the baby? Can I pick which one I like?" Brock laughed at her innocent comment.

"No sweetie, you can't pick. Mommy and daddy have done all the picking. You just be good and help us take care of the baby, okay?" Brock squat down in front of Cheyenne, while he was talking to her.

"Okay." Cheyenne didn't know what she was agreeing to, but maybe having a little baby wasn't a bad idea, she wanted to play family, and she'd look forward to playing with her little sibling.


	32. Chapter 32

-- 32 --

Reba was so happy to be pregnant again, Brock too was happy. Her mood swings and sensitivity to scents drove him nuts. He had to take a shower after taking out garbage, straight to the shower after coming home from work, although by taking about 3 - 4 showers a day, it had its rewards. Reba would throw herself at him and have her way with him. Maybe it was the smell of his body wash that drove her wild. Meanwhile, Cheyenne still tried to adjust to the fact that her daddy had divided his attention to mommy and the invisible baby that Cheyenne still searched all over the house to find the hidden baby.

"Brock! The baby just kicked!" Shouted Reba happily, feeling the little one kick for the first time. Brock hurried to see his wife, carrying Cheyenne with him.

"Where?" Asked Brock trying to feel her tummy. Cheyenne had a confused look on her face, trying to look for the baby that just kicked her mom. Reba grinned; she took Cheyenne's hand and put it on her belly.

"Right here sweetie."

"The baby is in there? Under your clothes?" Cheyenne giggled feeling the movement under her hand. "I wanna see the baby."

"No honey, the baby's in my tummy, he or she's not ready to come out yet."

"In your tummy? You ate the baby?" now Cheyenne looked a little worry. Brock laughed

"No honey, I didn't eat the baby. The baby needs my protection, so I keep 'em in my tummy, and they will come out when he or she's ready."

"How did you put the baby in there, mommy?" Brock tried not to chuckle and watched to see how Reba would explain this to a four year old.

"It was daddy and his magic wand that cast the baby in me. So are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Reba quickly changed the subject. "Why don't we go in your room and pick out a cute little outfit for you to wear for your first day of school?" That worked, it steered Cheyenne's attention away as she skipped to her room chanting the alphabet song Reba taught her. Brock still chucked at Reba's answer.

"A magic wand, huh?"

"Oh stop laughing you mo-ron!" Reba turned red elbowing him before following Cheyenne to her bedroom helping her pick an outfit. Reba also had to pick an outfit for herself too, this pregnancy made her very hungry all the time and that made her grew out of her clothes so fast. She had to wear maternity clothes already. Compared to when she was pregnant with Cheyenne, her fourth month barely showed the bump.

"Reba, Cheyenne has changed her outfit three times. I keep telling her she looks great, but she doesn't believe me."

"Maybe she shouldn't go. Maybe we're pushing her too hard. Maybe it's our dream and not hers." Reba started to doubt if she should send Cheyenne to school so fast, she was only four.

"Reba, it's kindergarten."

"But this is where it starts. It's the first step down the long road to independence." she was wondering if the hall closet would be big enough to fit Cheyenne when she turned eighteen.

"She'll be home in three hours. Hey, Independence is a good thing. It means you've done your job well." said Brock kissing his worried wife's cheek. "I'm gonna get the car started. See if you can hurry her along." Reba nodded. Cheyenne walked into the kitchen looking so cute in a tiny little jean dress with a cute little hat.

"I don't wanna go to school." Exclaimed the little four years old. "I wanna stay here with you."

"Cheyenne, honey, I'd like that too. But I have a lot of things to do today."

"You want me to go to school?" asked Cheyenne as Reba squat down in front of her.

"I'll bet you'll really like it."

"But I don't know what to wear" She stayed almost half an hour pass her bedtime last night to pick her outfit and she still wasn't satisfied with anything she owned.

"I think you look beautiful," commented Reba running her finger along the silky lock of Cheyenne's hair.

"Really?" the four year old always preferred to be compliment that she was beautiful rather than cute.

"Really" Reba laughed and hugged her little one. "Now, your daddy's got the car started. You ready to go?"

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Is that what you're wearing?" Cheyenne didn't approve what her mom had on.

"I'm pregnant Cheyenne, I don't have many options." commented Reba taking Cheyenne to the car. "Brock, am I that unattractive?" she let it out on her husband after they dropped Cheyenne off at her kindergarten. Brock stumbled; he didn't expect that kind of question. Reba took that as a yes. "Well, excuse me that I have a baby and I'm ruined forever."

"Wait, what did I do again?" Reba glared at him

"You did this!" she pointed at her tummy

"I mean, yes, I know I made you pregnant, but what did I do to make you feel unattractive?"

"I'm fat, I can't fit into anything but these ugly maternity clothes!"

"But I think you look beautiful," commented Brock, eyes still on the road but he glanced at her with a soft grin.

"Really?"

"Really." But he added, "under that saggy dress."

"That's it! I'm taking Cheyenne out shopping this afternoon. She can help me pick some cute maternity clothes."

Cheyenne came back from her first day of school, she told Reba about her day and how her teacher praised that she could sing the alphabet song. Reba took her out shopping for new maternity clothes and rewarded Cheyenne for being good at school with ice cream. Well, she had cravings for ice cream, so she gave Cheyenne one too.

Brock came home one day with a bouquet of flowers; Reba had been feeling unsecure about her appearance lately. She even went and got changed in the washroom because she didn't want him to see her being fat. If they were being intimate, she would make sure all the lights were off and curtains closed, so not even the moonlight could peak in. She didn't want him to see her naked body. Brock was determined to make her feel pretty again. So after they tucked in Cheyenne for the night, Brock drew her a nice warm bath.

"Thank you." said Reba waiting for him to get out of the washroom.

"You're welcome" and he didn't budge.

"Can you get out so I can take my bath?"

"You're my wife, why can't I stay?"

"You're invading my privacy!"

"Said the woman who got me to join the mile-high club and became pregnant with my child" Brock chuckled, ignoring her pout. "Honey, I don't know why you're feeling insecure about your appearance. You are beautiful. I keep telling you that and you don't believe me."

"But I'm fat."

"You are not fat, you are six months pregnant." Brock walked up to her, and began to remove her garments, piece by piece. "And I'll show you just how beautiful you are." said Brock firmly when he saw the insecurity in her eyes. After a nice warm bath, in the dimly lit bedroom, Brock acclaimed about how gorgeous she really looked, from the first time he saw her until tonight, he had never changed his opinion. He made her feel attractive again.

During the last month of pregnancy, Brock pretty much tried everything to avoid his wife. He loved her with all his heart, but man her moods really killed him. He had to use Cheyenne as his getaway plan. If Reba started to get moody, he'd take Cheyenne and take her to the park or somewhere away from his fiery red mood wife. And Reba couldn't get mad that he spent time with Cheyenne. Lori-Ann came to visit Reba one day after her work.

"Reba, I'm leaving Robert!"

"Why?"

"He's too controlling! He keeps bugging me to have a kid, but I'm not ready for one." Reba kept telling her friends about how great it was being pregnant.

"I'm telling you, once you hold the baby in your arms, you'll feel like your life is finally complete," stated Reba holding her tummy, while clinching her face.

"Are you okay?" Lori-Ann worried about her best friend.

"I think I'm having a contraction. Can you time me?" Lori-Ann looked at her watch, she went to the birth seminar with Reba before, she still remembered what to do.

"Honey, you're in labor!" Lori-Ann helped Reba into her car and drove to the hospital. "Where's Brock?"

"He took Cheyenne to the zoo. Can you page him when we get to the hospital?" Lori-Ann helped Reba check-in and took care of everything before she paged Brock and called her parents. Brock noticed his beeper go off, so he tried to call the house, but no one picked up. When he got home, he saw a note that Reba left to meet her at the hospital. Unfortunately there was a tropical storm warning. A potential hurricane was heading his way, he couldn't leave the house.

"Reba, honey, there's a big storm rushing our way, the media said to stay inside, Brock couldn't leave the house, he had to stay to comfort Cheyenne." Lori-Ann bore the news after she got off the phone with Brock. Reba broke down in tears, she was hoping that Brock would be with her while she was giving birth to their second child. "But I'll be here to keep you company, apparently the hospital won't let anyone leave either." Lori-Ann was there by her friend's side trying to give her some support. Fifty-six hours of labor later, Lori-Ann decided that she would definitely not have a baby.

"It's a girl!" Announced Doctor Schmidt.

"Congratulations honey, what's this little one's name?" Lori-Ann petted the little redhead.

"Kyra, Kyra Elinore Hart."

"Kyra, that's a pretty name." Lori-Ann commented. They had to stay in the hospital until the storm passed. Lori-Ann drove her friend and the baby back home. Reba was shocked to see the condition of the house in the aftermath of the storm.

"What happened to the roof??"


	33. Chapter 33

--- 33 ---

Lori-Ann and Reba stared at the house with a shock.

"Cheyenne!" Reba rushed in to the house to see if her daughter was fine. Brock met her at the door with Cheyenne in his arms.

"I'm scared mommy," cried Cheyenne. Reba gave Kyra to her friend to hold while she tried to comfort Cheyenne.

"I'm here now honey, everything will be alright. You wanna see you little sister, Kyra?" Reba led Cheyenne into the house, Brock went and got the baby from Lori-Ann and carried her into her crib that was moved to the living room until the roof was fixed.

"Reba, she looks just like you." Brock kissed his baby's forehead. He admired the silky red-curls.

"This is my sister?" Cheyenne stared at the tiny little baby.

"Her name is Kyra." the baby Kyra cried, Cheyenne covered her ears.

"She's loud," complained Cheyenne.

"She's hungry." Reba started to feed the baby Kyra. Cheyenne grew to dislike the attention that her parents gave the baby. She cried a lot; sometimes the baby woke her up in the middle of the night from crying. John D came to help Brock fix the roof, after he heard from Reba that Tropical Storm Jaclyn hit their house and took the roof with it. The sooner it got fixed, the sooner the kids could be back in their room, instead of the living room.

"Brock shouldn't you be helping your dad?" Reba glared at her husband who sat on the patio drinking beer watching his father do the work.

"He won't let my dirty hands touch his precious hammer." Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head, returning her attention back to Kyra.

"Mommy, she stinks!" Complained Cheyenne. It looked like Kyra's diaper needed changed. "I don't like this baby, mommy. She can't play, she's loud and she smells." Cheyenne pouted with her arms crossed.

"She's still so young, honey. Wait until she grows up a little more and you can play with her." Cheyenne didn't like that at all, especially when she wanted to play with her mom, but Reba had to feed Kyra. After the roof was fixed they moved in to their own rooms. Cheyenne still complained that the baby cried too much.

"Lori-Ann, do you want a baby?" Asked Cheyenne to Lori-Ann who came to visit because she was tired of her own house.

"No honey, that's why I'm leaving my husband."

"Lori-Ann!" Reba glared at her best friend.

"You can have Kyra." Cheyenne tried to give the baby away. Reba chuckled, but it was no longer funny when Cheyenne began trying to give Kyra away to the mailman, the pizza delivery guy, even to her teacher at school.

"Okay Cheyenne, this has gotta stop. Kyra's our family, you can't give her away."

"Why not?"

"She's your sister, if you're giving her away, you're going with her."

"But I was here first!"

"Doesn't matter, you two are sisters, if you stay, she stays."

"That's unfair." Cheyenne started to cry.

"That's fair, honey. You both are my daughters. I can't give you away and I can't give her away either." Reba tried to reason with a four year-old.

"But I was here first." cried Cheyenne and ran to her daddy for support. It wasn't easy to take care of two kids when one was really jealous of her baby sister.

"That's my skirt!" Exclaimed Cheyenne when Reba dressed toddler Kyra with Cheyenne's old clothes.

"You can't wear it anymore honey, can't Kyra have it?"

"No! She should get her own clothes."

"Alright then, I'll get her some new clothes, but since you're planning to wear your old ones, maybe I shouldn't get you some new ones." Once again Cheyenne cried and ran to her daddy about Reba being unfair. Cheyenne eventually had to give up her old outfits for Reba to buy her new ones. The same went for toys. Brock's answer was always 'do what your mother said'

"Honey, are you alright?" Brock came home from work seeing Reba laying on the couch with a face cloth on her forehead.

"I have a headache." Brock moved her feet to sit on the couch, and rested her feet on his lap. He glanced at the time, it was just late afternoon.

"You said that line a few hours too early don't you think?" he chuckled, giving her a gentle foot massage. "Now what did the girls do today?"

"Kyra's following Cheyenne everywhere, but Cheyenne keep yelling at her to go away. Kyra cried and when I grounded Cheyenne, she kept saying that she would move out. And do you remember than German Sheppard that kept pooping on our lawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Kyra punched him today. I got into trouble with its owner. Brock, am I a bad mother?" she sprung upright, facing him.

"No, you're not. You're a great mom, and a wonderful wife too." Brock kissed her tenderly. "Where are the girls?" Asked Brock, wondering why Cheyenne hadn't run to him and told him how her mom was being unfair. Although, Brock never took her side, Cheyenne still tried to persuade him anyway.

"Cheyenne's at her friend Britney's house. She has a sleepover tonight. Kyra's napping. Although I should wake her up or she won't be able to sleep tonight." Speaking of sleep made Reba yawn. "I also have to prepare for dinner. Gosh, I'm tired!" Cried Reba resting her head on Brock's shoulder and closing her eyes, she fell asleep! Brock carried her to their bedroom and let her rest while he went to a nearby restaurant to pick up some take out. He let her sleep while he woke up Kyra and made sure she had her dinner. Reba got up about two hours later. She rushed down thinking that she over slept and forgot to cook dinner. She grinned seeing the dinner table was set. Kyra sat on the couch reading a children's book.

"Hey Reba, hungry? I got us some Chinese."

"Kyra ate yet?"

"Yes mom," answered a four year old, eyes still locked on her book. Reba was so proud that Kyra could read even before she started her preschool. Brock commented that Kyra was a lot like her, smart and witty.

"Kyra, honey, can you go read in your room. So mommy and daddy can talk?" Kyra didn't answer, but she left to her room. Reba looked at her proudly. "Can you believe that she'll be five year-old in less than a week?"

"Time sure flies so fast. It felt like only yesterday I hear you sing the national anthem at the opening football game at college. Yet we just celebrated our twelve anniversary only a few months ago." Brock looked at his wife lovingly. "And to think about this time fifteen years ago, I secretly had a crush on you." confessed Brock pouring a glass of wine for her.

"You? Had a crush on me?" Reba was surprised, all these years she always thought she was the one who had a crush on him first.

"You didn't know? Everyone in college knew it, that's why they called you 'Brock's girl'."

"I thought because you protected me." Reba stared at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda told the guy that took your picture that you were my girlfriend, and it somehow spread. But we never bother corrected them."

"You did, you told your roommate that I wasn't your girlfriend, I was just a friend." she reminded him. "You tore my heart in pieces. You kissed me and you said we were just friends."

"You hurt me too when you went on a date with that French Kisser."

"It's your fault, I was counting on you to ask me out, but you never did."

"I wanted to, but your reputation scared me you know: Kiss 'em and leave 'em. But I'm glad I eventually asked you out."

"I'm glad you did too."

"Shall we tuck Kyra in early?" suggested Brock, finishing up his dinner.

"Why rush? We have the rest of our lives together." Reba winked, she was toying with him. She brought her wine glass to her lips, eyes still locked at his eyes. Brock jumped a little, feeling her foot glide its way to his leg under the table. He grinned, Reba didn't show any emotion, she had a good poker face. She still continued to sip her wine as if she didn't do anything. Well, she did, she drove him crazy, she had been doing this for more than twelve years now and she was good at it too. But this wouldn't be like when they were dating that he end up having to take a cold shower, now that they were married, they would end up in each other's arms. Brock didn't let her tease him for too long. They tucked Kyra in early, locked the door and zoned themselves from the outside world.

"Reba, I have a good news to tell you," said Lori-Ann helping Reba setting up Kyra's birthday party.

"Oh, what it is?"

"I'm getting married." Lori-Ann announced excitingly.

"But you just got divorced less than a year ago." Lori-Ann finally left Robert because he wanted her to stay home, and start having a family of their own. He was jealous of Brock who had a lovely wife and two kids. Although, the two kids were constantly fighting, he still envied them. Lori-Ann just got a promotion from her work; she didn't want to just stay home. They fought and finally broke up. He said he wanted a family, if she didn't want one she should let him go. Lori-Ann was hurt although she might have threatened him that she would leave him if he pressured her for kids, she loved him. She gave him a divorce, but she made him paid the price for her heartache.

"I know, but there's no use for me to feel sorry for myself. I met with John couple of months ago. And we both didn't want kids. And we have a lot in common." Reba shook her head with a grin.

"You're getting married again?" Brock came in and heard the last part of the conversation. He kissed Reba's temple and said hi to Lori-Ann.

"And what's wrong with getting married again?"

"Nothing, I thought once you made a commitment, you should stick to it," commented Brock getting his drink.

"Then shouldn't you maybe move in with him for a while before jumping the gun?" Reba suggested.

"But I want to wear the wedding dress again. I love those while dresses with long trains. So I'm getting married." Brock almost sprayed his drink.

"Choke on someone's foot?" quipped Lori-Ann

"That's rather ironic isn't it? You wearing white?" he chuckled and walked to the living room. Reba mouthed 'ignore him' to her best friend. Lori-Ann mumbled something to herself. Kyra blew her five little candles, while Brock was snapping a picture. Lori-Ann looked at the little girl that she saw since the day she was born, and started to think, maybe having a kid wasn't a bad idea. However she scratched her thought of having a kid away when Cheyenne shoved the fire truck that Reba told her to give it to her little sister into her birthday cake. She decided, nope, she didn't want any kids.

"CHEYENNE!" Reba shouted. "You're grounded young lady, go to your room!" Reba brought Kyra into a hug, Kyra didn't say a word, she just silently let the tears roll down her cheeks. Reba's heart broke seeing her little daughter's feelings get hurt by her own sister. "Honey..." Kyra wiped her tears.

"I'm fine mom. May I go to my room?" That was the last time she saw Kyra's tears


	34. Chapter 34

--- 34 ---

"Brock what did I do wrong? Why Cheyenne being like this?" She leapt into his arms for comfort. Lori-Ann shook her head; nope she definitely didn't want any kids. Since the incident, Kyra changed from being talkative to becoming quieter. When she talked to her sister, it was usually followed by a snappy remark. Now she wouldn't let Cheyenne boss her around anymore. Reba had to listen to the argument between her two daughters, she was about to lose it once when they fought at the dinner table, and Reba grounded both of them.

"I swear to God, if I hear one more stupid blond joke, or one more 'shut up Kyra', I'll shoot someone!" Reba gritted through her teeth.

"Will there be a day when they won't fight?" Brock was annoyed too. Cheyenne always ran to him and said Kyra was being mean to her. Kyra in the other hand, wouldn't tell Reba that Cheyenne pulled her pigtail, but she would pull Cheyenne's ponytail back. Cheyenne would tell Brock that Kyra pulled her hair, Kyra would be grounded. However, Cheyenne would not tell her mom, because being at home with them all day Reba knew which of her daughters was the evil one.

"You only see them a few hours a day, I'm stuck with them all day. I can't deal with them anymore. I need a break!"

"How about we drop them off at your parent's place for a week, so you and I can take a little holiday?" suggested Brock. Reba loved the idea. During Spring break, the couple drove their daughters to her parent's place, while they continued their way to Nashville for a little getaway. They'd pick the two girls up on their way back.

"Now, daddy, can you please promise me that you'd not let them hold a gun?" Reba wanted a promise from JV

"Alright fine, I won't let them carry a gun."

"Don't let them near one, or they might start shooting each other." Reba started to become nervous.

"Don't worry Reba, I'll make sure they don't," ensured Helene. Reba felt a little better.

"Brock maybe we shouldn't go." said Reba strapping on her seatbelt. Brock accelerated quickly just in case she really changed her mind. "What if they start fighting and grab one of daddy's gun? What if an accident happens?"

"Reba, relax, we'll only be gone for a few days." Brock put his hand on hers and gave it a light squeeze. "We deserved a little break, don't you think?"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts, you don't trust your parents?"

"My parents I trust, but the guns they own I don't" Reba mumbled and let out a long sigh. Maybe she should try to relax. She felt asleep while Brock was driving, she thought maybe she had to switch with him halfway, but Brock drove straight to Nashville with very few stops.

"You know, the last time I was at grand ol' opry was when I was seven."

"You told, me you threw up on the front steps." Brock cut her off with a chuckle. Reba laughed

"I told you that before, huh? You think they will remember me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they do. How many people can say they threw up in front of the Opry house?" Joked Brock. "Anyway, here we are." he pulled into the parking lot of the Opryland resort. After they check in, Reba called Helene to find out if the girls behaved. "How are they doing honey?" Asked Brock, kissing her shoulder.

"They are fine, mama said they didn't fight because daddy told them he would let them ride a pony if they behaved, but if daddy hears them fight, the deal is off. So they tried to be nice to each other."

"That's good, see I told you not to worry." Brock turned her around and kissed her on the lips. "Hey do you remember our honeymoon in Hawaii?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I remember our honeymoon. We didn't go out much, but we sure had a good use of the honeymoon suite." Reba smirked.

"Well, good that you remember, because I kinda forget, will you remind me what we did?" kidded Brock with a dirty grin.

"I'll remind you with every little detail," Reba played along, "but we've been travel all day today, I'd like to take a warm bath first."

"Fine, but after that, I won't take no for an answer." determined Brock, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Reba responded to the kiss with even more passion.

"Why wait? The tub is big enough for two," stated Reba with a husky, trembling voice. She missed the affectionate moments, just the two of them without having to worry about the kids. They recreated their honeymoon again.

"Honey, what are you looking for?" Asked Brock, watching Reba searching for something in her bag. They were resting in each other's arms after a nice warm bath, and all of the sudden Reba got up and looked for something.

"My pills, I forgot to take one last night, so I have to take two today, but I can't find it. I hope I didn't forget to pack it." She searched every corner of her bag, including his, but no luck. "Un oh..." Reba bit her bottom lips. "I think I forgot to bring them, well it look like you have to go to pharmacy."

"I thought those are prescription." Brock was confused

"No, not to get the pills, to get something else." Brock just realized what she wanted him to get. "Or we might end up going home with more soul than we came with." Brock chuckled.

"Reba, it took us more than a year to have Cheyenne, almost two years to have Kyra." Brock pointed out.

"Fine then, I'll have to use another form of birth control."

"What's that?" Questioned Brock, looking at his wife suspiciously.

"Tie my knees together."

"I'll be back in a jiff!" Reba shook her head with a snicker, watching Brock quickly get dressed and heading to a pharmacy nearby. But when Brock came back, Reba had already settled herself in bed, ready to sleep. "Oh great, you send me out for these and you're not going to let me use it?" Brock chuckled, settling himself next to his wife. Reba rested her head on his arm. Her back pressed against his chest.

"Better have it and don't need it, then need it but don't have it don't you think?" Brock grinned at her comment; he kissed her on the top of her head as he bringing her closer to his body.

"Reba..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we created someone tonight?" questioned Brock placing his hand on her pelvis.

"I doubted it. As you pointed out, it took us long time to get the girls, but if we did, that would be a really unexpected blessing. Why? Are you worried?" Reba turned around to face him.

"No, I always want a big family." Brock kissed her forehead.

"Of course you do, your contribution was nothing but enjoyment. Nine months later it's me who's suffers."

"Within those nine months, your mood swings ain't that easy to deal with too sweetie." Brock chuckled, telling her about those times that she was being really unreasonable, like waking him up from a dead sleep to go mow the lawn, calling him at work to tell him the garbage had to be taken out because it stunk. Reba looked up to him with amusement. They broke into a laugh when their eyes met. Brock roamed his hand along the side of her body, hard to believe after two pregnancies she still looked terrific. His hand started to burn her skin, she pulled his neck down until their lips met to a lustful lips lock. Reba was right about better have it and don't need it then need it and don't have it.

They went to Opryland, Grand Ole Opry house, and sightseeing around town. But they spend most of their vacation resting, consuming love of one another before they had to go home and face the two little demons.

"Brock, now that the girls are growing up, and I have some free time at home, can I get a Job?" Reba consulted her husband on the way back from Nashville to pick up their daughters in Oklahoma. She called them every day to check if they had accidentally shot one another yet.

"You asking me for a job, you wanna work for me at the office?"

"Nooo, I want to get a real estate license. That way I can be a freelance realtor, working on my own hours when the kids goes to school."

"I don't know, Reba..."

"Please... Darlin'" Reba batted her eye lashes.

"Tell me more about it."

"Well, since I have enough credit from college, I just have to take a few correspondence courses and go for an exam. Wouldn't take long. And I promise I'll only work when the girls are at school. You won't even notice I wasn't home. I'll still take care of our children when they come home from school, and take care of you after a long day at work. I won't continuously have a headache I swear," said Reba seductively. Brock chuckled

"You really want to do this, don't you?"

"Yes, now that the girls go to school and I'm sitting at home alone, I kinda bored. Lori-Ann also has a job, everybody else has something to do."

"Are you sure you don't want to work for me instead? I can use a new receptionist you know, the one I have really has a big attitude lately. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Brock, honey, if I want the money from you, all I have to do, is ask. Besides, wouldn't you be tired of me if you have to see me day and night?" Brock turned sharply to glare at his wife before looked back on the road.

"Tired of you? What kind of question is that? I'd never get tired of you."

"Aww... that's so sweet, but after a long day at work, don't you rather look forward to coming home to your wife than just 'she's right there at the reception'?"

"No, I'd rather see you more often than not. But if you really want to do this, then that's fine. But remember, if I hear you say 'not tonight I have a headache' too many times, then you're quitting your job!"

"Fine! Thank you, thank you thank you! You know, if you weren't driving I would-" before she even finished her sentence, Brock pulled over at the shoulder. Reba unbuckled her seatbelt and kiss him so passionately until they were both out of breath.

"You know, we've never done anything in the backseat." Brock dropped a hint.

"Keep driving, our kids are waiting for us," but she leaned over to whisper "save it for tonight in the comfort of our own bed". She always knew when to get a man to accelerate! They went to pick up Cheyenne and Kyra, who hadn't accidentally killed each other yet. Helene said the kids got along just fine when they had no one to play with but themselves, and JV would not let them ride a pony if he heard them fight. However, as soon as they got in the car, they started to fight for mommy and daddy's attention and wanted to tell on each other.

Reba took some at correspondence courses and got her real estate license. It didn't take her too long to get. However, getting a job was taking forever because she didn't have any sale experience.

"How can I get an experience if I never get a job? And no one will give me a job because I don't have any experience, how dumb is that?" Cried Reba after her resume got turned down way too many times.

"There there." Brock hugged her for a support. "If you still want to work, my receptionist position still available."

"What are you going to do with the one you've got? You can't fire her for no reason."

"No, but she'd go on maternity leave soon, she said her husband doesn't want her to work during pregnancy. You know some husband could be so over protective when his wife is pregnant."

"Yeah, I personally know one." Reba smirked. Brock chuckled sheepishly bringing his lovely wife into a loving kiss.

"By the way, when are you going back on the pills?"

"I have to wait until I get my peri..." her face lit up, Brock was confused seeing Reba rushed out of the house, and returning back a short while later. Brock was still dazzled watching his wife disappearing into the bathroom with the little plastic bag she just bought.

"Reba..." called Brock outside the bathroom door.

"Brock..." Reba called his name, opening the door holding some type of a thin stick in her hand. "Honey, I think we returned from Nashville with more than just memories after all."


	35. Chapter 35 End

--- 35 ---

"Are you... really?" Brock was excited. He hugged his wife. He got two kids, but the news about having another one still made him happy.

"Well, according to the stick, I am." Reba was happy too, it was unexpected, but a good surprise. "If I had known that sitting down, standing up in the hotel bathtub would get me pregnant, I would have done that since Cheyenne." She mumbled with a grin, still in disbelief she was pregnant.

"Hey, I had fun trying for Cheyenne, and Kyra. But can we have a boy this time?" Reba slapped his arm.

"God did all the picking, honey. We just have to wait and find out which one he picked for us." Reba rubbed her flat belly, although this was a pleasant surprise, she was happy to be pregnant again. "But I too hope we have a son this time."

"I wonder how the girls will react knowing that they're going to have another sibling?" Brock mumbled wrapping his arms around his beloved wife.

"I think Kyra will understand, but Cheyenne may be upset."

"Yeah, one smart little girl we got. She's too smart, she scares me sometimes." Reba lifted her eyebrow wanting to hear more to that statement. "I mean, she's not even 6 yet, she teaches Cheyenne addition and subtraction. And when I talk to her, she looks in my eyes like 'is that the fact or did you just make that up?' It was like talking to another adult!"

"She ain't that scary." Reba defended her little daughter.

"Of course not to you, she's a lot like you. Hear this, yesterday she asked me if I want to play a game of chess with her and she won. Does that remind you of anyone?"

"Aww... so cute, I was tired of playing Candy land with her so I taught her a few chess tricks. I taught her to open with NF3, that's how I got you to run around in your boxer shorts." Reba winked and laughed. "Soon enough she'll beat me at Scrabble."

"Nha, she wouldn't. You're too good at those games. The only thing you aren't good at is poker. You know, ever since that poker night at college, you never played poker with me again."

"And I vowed not to, it was one of those embarrassing moments in my life. And for your information, honey. I'm good at the game; it's just the fact that a moron was staring at my chest that made me nervous. But if I ever play the game with you again..." she ran her finger along the collar of his shirt. "I'll take the shirt right of your back."

"We'll see 'bout that!" Brock didn't buy that for a second. One of these days, maybe he'd ask her to play poker again to see who would win.

Reba was right about the girls reaction when they told them, after Reba had checked with the doctor to confirm that she was eight weeks along, that they were about to have a little sibling.

"Another one?" Cheyenne pouted, great, she had to share the attention that was given to her to another one.

"Am I having a brother or sister?" Kyra interested.

"We don't know yet honey." Reba squatted down to talk to Kyra.

"Can I have a brother?" Kyra requested

"That's God's decision, honey. But why do you want a brother?"

"I have a sister already, I want a brother, so I can pick on him."

"Okay, that just went from cute to creepy. Don't pick on the baby."

"No, mom, I won't pick on the baby, I'll wait until he or she grows up." Kyra glared at Cheyenne who made her way to hide behind her daddy's legs.

"No picking on each other. Now, go brush your teeth and go to bed, both of you." Reba rolled her eyes seeing the two girls working their way to their own rooms. Reba just realized that the nightmare about to begin.

"WHAT?" shouted the two girls after Reba told them that they would need to share a room, because the baby would need space.

"Why can't the baby stay with Kyra? I was here first I should have my own room!"

"I don't want to stay with Cheyenne, mom. She snores." The fighting continued. Reba tuned them out.

"Get ready for the bus, you two. We'll discuss that later. Kyra, don't forget your clarinet. Cheyenne, I better not hear another teacher call and ask why is our dog keeps eating your homework. You told me you finished all your homework yesterday for me to let you watch TV. If I hear from your teacher that you didn't do your homework again, there will be no TV for you for a week." Cheyenne pouted. "Now, the bus will be here any minute, go get ready." Kyra went and got her clarinet and her school bag, ready for the bus. Cheyenne put on a shiny lip balm, she had begged her daddy to buy for her. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you about the piano class. Your teacher commented that you don't pay attention in class anymore. So you better pay attention to your teacher today."

"Well... I don't have piano classes anymore mommy. Daddy said I could quit, so I did."

"WHAT?"

"Gotta run, ma, the bus is here. KYRA, HURRY!" she shouted for her sister "Oh don't worry mom, I'll hang out with my friends while Kyra has her clarinet lesson. Bye mom, love you." Cheyenne quickly pecked her mom's cheek and ran to the bus.

"Bye mom." Kyra followed with both her school bang and her sister's bag that she forgot. Reba looked at both of the kids disappearing into the bus. Cheyenne seemed to be more popular and had so many friends. Kyra in other hand, kept to herself and was teased that she was a nerd. It almost looked like Cheyenne was Brock's mirror image when he was a boy, and Kyra was hers.

"I wonder who you'd take after." Reba mumbled to herself, petting her small bump. She was a few months pregnant now, and this was the easiest pregnancy ever. Her mood swings weren't as bad as when she was pregnant with Kyra, and her weird cravings and morning sickness weren't as bad as when she was pregnant with Cheyenne.

"Reba, the kids are gone?" Brock walked into the kitchen and greeted his wife with a gentle peck. "Are you ready to go?"

"Aren't you gonna have breakfast first?" Reba sat him down and brought breakfast to the table. "And I have two questions for you."

"Uh oh... not with that tone of voice." Reba glared at him.

"You let her quit Piano lessons?"

"She said it's too hard and too boring. She wants to play a song, but her teacher only taught her notes."

"That's how it's suppose to be! She expected to be Mozart in just after a few classes?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. She wants to take dance class now. I won't let her quit anymore, how's that?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now can we go to work?"

"Right after my other question, You bought lip gloss for Cheyenne, after I strictly said no?"

"She said please with those puppy dog eyes."

"She's only ten!"

"Well, she said she needed a Chapstick, I didn't know it's shiny." Reba rolled her eyes.

"And just because she said 'please' doesn't mean you have to say yes to everything she said."

"Why not? When you say please I never say no." Brock spread a meaningful grin. Reba lifted her brow and glared at him.

"And look what happened when you don't learn to say no." Reba pointed to her tummy, Brock burst into laughter. He got up from his chair and wrapped his arm around her chest. He planted a kiss on her temple.

"Alright, I promise I'll try and say no to Cheyenne, but I would never say no to you. We could have ten kids if you're willing"

"Oh no, honey, after this one, the factory is closed"

"Can I still get a tour from time to time?" Requested Brock with a dirty smirk. Reba elbowed him. "You' really don't want any more kids?"

"Let's give birth to this one first before talking about the next one, shall we?"

"Fine. Let's go to work now, you don't want to be late for work do you?"

"Sure, let's get going, my boss is a butt. He'll whine about me being ten minutes late, but it was him that keep me up at night. What a jerk." Reba kidded. Now that she was pregnant, Brock didn't want her to go hunting for a real estate job. He asked her to work for him instead, so he could still look after her, since his receptionist was leaving. Brock said if he had to deal with a pregnant woman with attitude, he'd rather deal with the one that carried his child.

"Ha ha very funny. Let me tell you about my moody receptionist. She's the one who kept me 'up' at night, and thought that she could just change her mind because it's a school night and she has to get up early to take care of the kids. Big meanie. But I love her though."

"Aww... Despite being a butt, I love my boss too." Brock laughed, helping her into the car. "What's so funny?"

"No, it's just the way you call me your boss. Feels kinda weird, especially when I usually refer to you as my boss, like 'let me ask the boss if we could buy this' or 'let me check with my boss if I can go golfing with you this weekend'." They both laughed all the way to work. Brock was so lucky Reba seemed to be more relaxed with this pregnancy for some reason. She wasn't as moody or mad at him for spending more time on the golf course. One time he even went golfing on Sunday, the day she asked to be a family day, but she still wasn't mad. Reba still worked for Brock and took care of the two kids that continuously fought because they now had to share a room. Lori-Ann was a little annoyed seeing her friend once again being taken advantage of. Brock should have helped take care of the kids, yet he spent his free time golfing.

"Where's your husband, Reba?" Lori-Ann came to visit again after having a fight with her new husband, John.

"He went golfing with his friends. He's really into the game, they have some kind of tournament."

"And left the pregnant wife at home?"

"That's all right, I'm kinda use to it now. He's happy, I'm happy."

"Are you having some type of hormone disorder? I seemed to recall you were so mad at him for not being there when the garbage needed to be taken out the last time you were pregnant."

"I don't know, this child is really easy on me, maybe because when I was pregnant with Kyra, I went through the worst, so nothing could scare me anymore I guess."

"That's good to hear. When's your due date?"

"In about a week. I hope I don't have to go through 56 hours of labor like the last one."

"Yeah, that was hell. I was there, I know." Without warning, Reba's water broke. "Uh oh..." Lori-Ann quickly helped Reba into her car and took Cheyenne and Kyra with her. She called Brock on his cell phone. He said he'd be on his way. The girls were excited and nervous. They wanted to be with mommy, but Lori-Ann had to keep them outside. Once again, Reba had to give birth without her husband by her side.

"Brock what the heck took you so long, I called you almost three hours ago!" Lori-Ann grinded her teeth, she wanted to shout but she was in the hospital.

"I was in the middle of a game when you called, and it was a great game, so I thought I'd have time to finish it before she gave birth. Where is she now? I'm ready to go to the delivery room!"

"She gave birth already, you mo-ron!"

"WHAT? So soon? Shouldn't she be in like at lease twelve hours of labor?" Lori-Ann attempted to hit Brock on the head, but he was called in to see the baby after the nurse cleaned the boy.

"We have a boy Brock," announced Reba with a smile. Lori-Ann really wanted to rat him out about what took him so long. But she'd save it for later. Let them have their moment of joy first.

"A BOY? We have a boy?" Brock was so happy he finally got a son. He hugged and showered his wife with kisses before holding the little boy in his arm.

"He still needs a name" stated Reba, she too was happy to have a boy.

"How about Jake? Jake Mitchell Hart?"

"Jake Mitchell Hart, I love it." Little baby Jake cried, responding to his name, Reba took him in her arms rocking him gently. Brock sat on the bed next to her, Kyra and Cheyenne tiptoed to see their little brother. "Can you believe it, back when we were in college, I had a crush on you, I thought it was just puppy love, it would pass. But here we are, holding our third child."

"I know, it's hard to believe, but when I asked you out, I had a hunch that we would grow old together."

"Just like you have a hunch that my first pregnancy was a boy?" Reba teased her husband.

"Well, not all my hunches were right, but I'm sure this one will." Brock promised. Reba smiled accepting his word. "So, now that you gave birth to this one, ready for another boy?" Kidded Brock kissing his wife on the top of her head.

Reba scoffed.

"Pff... if you want another boy, go find another wife!"

=== end ===

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. All reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
